Let Me Love
by shane2922
Summary: Adam just wanted to make everyone around him happy, even if it meant costing him the only shot he had with the girl of his dreams. Fadam fic. Some Eclare, Drainca.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adam looked at his watch as he stood outside the bathroom for Drew to hurry up and be done. He was dressed for school already and well groomed, but his brother hadn't come out so that they could take their leave. He pounded on the door, getting more and more frustrated at his brother.

"And you call me out when I take to long?" he yells through the door. "Now we're gonna be late and thanks to mom going in early to work, we're gonna have to run to school to get their on time!"

"Sheesh can you be anymore of a pain on my ass?" Drew says while opening the door. "Ditto" Adam says back, wiping away the harsh smell of too much cologne that his brother had put on. "You need to air out."

"Whatever, bro. don't be jealous." Drew comments back before taking one last look in the mirror.

"Any minute now and it's gonna start talking back to you" Adam jokes. Drew simply rolls his eyes and walks away and down the stairs. Adam grabs his backpack and does the same. He looks down his watch again.

"Great. Now we really are late. Nice going, Andrew"

"Don't worry, bro. I got us covered"

"Huh?" Adam says back, confused to what his brother means. Suddenly, as if on cue, the doorbell rings. Drew has a big smile on his face as he walks towards the door. Adam still doesn't know what his brother means until Drew opens it. There she stood. Fiona. The girl his older brother was dating, thanks to him. Adam took in the sight. She was dress in the usual Degrassi senior uniform, but with her own twist to it. Her blouse accentuated with a yellow tie. Her hair graced by her signature blue ribbon hair band. Her short skirt showing off her gorgeous legs.

He kept eyeing her till he caught her noticing him noticing her. He averted his eyesight to the floor. He never really told her how he felt and now it was too late. She was now dating his brother. Of course he couldn't really blame her since he pushed them together, not taking in to consideration the way he felt about her at the time. _Like she'd be interested in me anyways_ he thought to himself.

"Hey beautiful" Drew said to Fiona, trying lock a kiss on her lips before she turned, making him plant it on her cheek.

"Hey Drew" she said back to him. Adam simply rolled his eyes at their exchange. She looked at him. "Hey Adam" she said slowly, shining her signature smile at him. He felt those butterflies again in his stomach, but he ignored them.

"Hey" he replied back in a dead tone voice. She cleared her throat and looked back at her boyfriend. "So you guys ready to go?"

"Yep" Drew replied as he took her hand and walked out of the house. Adam walked slowly behind them, stopping to lock the door. He saw the cab waiting for them. He didn't feel like seeing her and Drew locking lips all the way to school.

Drew jumped in first as she opened the door. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at his action. _Such a charmer_ she thought before looking back at a shy Adam looking down at the floor as he made his way towards the cab. She motioned for him to take his place next to his brother, but he simply stood there. "You first" was all he said as he stuck his hand out, gesturing for her to get in the cab. She gave him a quick smile before going inside. As she moved closer to Drew, saving some space for Adam to move in, the car door slam shut. She saw Adam outside the cab. She rolled the window down.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked him

"What's up bro?" Drew said from behind her.

"I think I'll just walk to school" Adam informed them

"But you were the one who was saying we were gonna be late if we walked and now that we have a ride, you _wanna_ walk?" Drew questioned him. Adam gave him a simply shrug. "Adam come on. Stop playing around" Fiona told him.

"I'm fine really. I could use some fresh air to clear my head anyways." Adam told her. She looked at him for a moment, wondering what brought out this idea before Drew wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That's cool then. Just don't get angry when mom finds out you were late" Drew joked with him. Adam gave him a smirk.

"See ya later then, Bro…" He said as he makes eye contact with his brothers' girl. She stares back at him. He can't bring himself to break their stare, but after a short silence, he spoke. "Bye…Fiona" he said as he walked away. He walked pretty slowly before hearing the cab behind him screeching away. He let out a heavy sigh as he saw them passing him and driving towards the school.

He quickly took out his phone and dialed Eli.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude"

"Oh hey. Where are you? Clare and I are waiting for you"

"I'm walking to school as we speak"

"Walking? At this hour? You want me to pick you up?"

"Nah." He let out a sigh "I could use the alone time"

"Don't you sound enthusiastic? What's wrong?"

"Women"

"Ok…what about them?"

"Well not women, just a woman. Well a girl. Well she's still a woman just…"

"So who's the lucky lady that has you rambling like a lunatic?"

"Believe me; you don't want to know…"

"Do I know her?"

"Well…"

"Is it Clare? You have a little crush on Clare, my young friend? I really don't approve, especially since I'm dating her."

"It's Fiona. Fiona Coyne"

The conversation went silent.

"Fiona? The same Fiona that's dating your brother?"

"Yep. That one"

"Whoa"

"Whoa indeed, my good sir. Whoa indeed"

"So does she know? Does Drew know?"

"I haven't told anyone, only you."

Eli was laughing in the other side.

"What's so funny, Eli?"

After catching his breath, Eli replied back. "Nothing I just think it's funny that you have feelings for her and instead of telling her, you set her up with your brother! You have to admit it's pretty funny"

"I'm so happy it's amusing to you." Adam replied back, a little irritated by his friends attitude.

"Oh come now. Don't get angry. It's just kinda like a soap opera of some sorts. The evil brother gets the girl while the good brother sits on the sideline, waiting for the damsel to make her choice only this time, the good brother chooses for her."

"Not funny." Adam replied back in a dead tone.

"Why didn't you tell her? That you liked her?"

"I don't know…what if she rejected me? Because of…you know…"

"Well if she did, it's her lose, but now it's yours since you didn't put yourself out there…"

Adam heard the bell ring in the background

"Hey I gotta go inside. See you in English?"

"Yeah. See you then. Bye."

Adam put his phone away and sprinted down the street, trying to beat the late bell. As the school came into eyesight, he heard the last bell toll, meaning he was late to Art. _Great jus great_, he thought as he stopped running and walked. He went up the stairs and into the deserted hallways towards his locker. He opened it and put his backpack in as he took out his sketchpad, coloring pencils and his drawing charcoal. He loved his Art class. It was where he felt he could truly express himself without being judge or ridiculed. The only problem now that it had become a bit of a burden to him since he had the class with Fiona. He had loved spending time with her, but now? Now just being around her made him nervous. Nervous of what he might do or better yet, what he might say to her. He wanted to tell her what he felt, but he objected to it. _She's dating Drew. She dating drew_ he kept on repeating in his brain.

As he closed his locker, he quickly went face first into the steel door, feeling a hand push him into it. He dropped his supplies as he took his head into his hands. He was dizzy and confused to what had happened when he heard laughter.

"Watch where you're going, Freak!" he heard from behind him. He didn't have to look to know who it was. Fitz. As the sound of footsteps retreated, he gently took his hand off the top of his face and looked down at it, watching his fingers covered in blood. He quickly gathered his things and made his way to the handicap bathroom. He took out his key and opened the door. He threw his things on the floor as he locked it and walked over to the bathroom mirror. He saw a small cut just above his right eyebrow. It didn't look big, but deep. He grabbed paper towels from the dispenser and started to clean the still bleeding wound. He kept the paper towel there for a minute as he sat on the bathroom floor.

His life was a living hell. He got bullied and taunted on regular bases by some punk. He got stares and whispers almost constantly and now to make matters worse, he had fallen for Fiona. _Things can't get any worse_ he thought to himself.

He sat a few more minutes till finally getting up and heading towards his Art class with the still bleeding gash on his forehead. As he opened the door to the classroom, he put his head down, trying to hide the obvious cut.

"It's good of you to join us Mr. Torres…" His teacher said before looking back at him. "Adam, what happened to you face?" she asked him, making everyone in the class, including Fiona, look up at him. She brought her hands to her mouth in shock before getting up from her sit and rushing to his side.

"Adam what happened?" Fiona said as she looked at the cut. He had tried to hold the bleeding, but it hadn't worked. He looked over at his teacher who was making her way towards him as well.

"Ms. Coyne, would you mind accompanying Mr. Torres to the nurse's office please?

Fiona gave Ms. Dawes a quick nod before returning back to her desk to pick up her stuff. She gathered her things and walked to Adam's side. She made a gesture for her to carry his bloodied up supplies, but he shook his head. As they walked out of the classroom Fiona asked what happened.

"Oh you know, just some god old fashion bullying" he said sarcastically. He looked back at her to see she wasn't amused.

"Why do you even care, anyways?" He said in a neutral tone. She put her hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to stop.

"Because you matter to me, Adam" he felt his heart skip. "To me and Drew and Eli…"

"Yeah" he said before continuing to walk towards the nurse's office.

"What's you problem?" she asked from behind him.

"Nothing" He said, not wanting to deal with this right now

"Whatever" she mumbled to herself before picking up her pace to be by his side.

"Adam" the nurse said as she saw him come in. "What happened? Who was it this time?"

"This time?" Fiona questioned. She wasn't aware of Adam's bullying from all sorts of individuals.

"No one" Adam said quickly.

"Fitz" The nurse said, confident that the bully had bothered again one of the nicest guys she had met. As the nurse fetch some gauze, Adam politely stared at the floor, not wanting to meet Fiona's eyes that he knew where on him at the moment.

"Does Drew know?" Fiona said suddenly.

"Yeah" Adam replied back, knowing her question was referring to the bullying Adam received.

"Oh Adam" Fiona said in a sweet tone, making Adam soften a bit as she came closer to him and put a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and embraced the touch while he put his hand on top of hers, but it only lasted a minute when his brother's face came to his mind. As gently as he could, he retracted her hand from his face.

"You better get back to class." He told her, seeing the disappointment on her face. She quickly nodded and smiled as she turned to the door.

"See at lunch, ok?" She told him. He gave her a smile as she left.

"So is she your girlfriend?" the nurse asked a startled Adam. He looked back at the door where Fiona had walked out of a minute ago. "Nope" he said in a sad tone.

"Too bad. She likes you. I can tell" the nurse said as she proceeded to clean the cut with alcohol wipes. Adam let out a groan as he felt the wound sting.

"Well, she's taken" he told her as he let out another grunt as she put butterfly bandages on his now clean and blood free cut. "Oh" she said in a pity tone which he despised. _Yeah by my brother_ he said in his head.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam wanted more than anything for English class to be over with. He could feel Eli and Clare just gazing at his cut that he had gotten earlier that day and he knew they would want to ask questions. Questions he really didn't feel like answering since his brain was still full of thoughts at the moment.

The bell rang suddenly, making Adam grab his book and things and stuff them deep into his backpack before heading out of the class, not leaving anytime for his two best friends to start with their interrogation.

As he quickly opened his locker and put things in and took books out, he felt a hand swiftly move across his shoulder followed by a voice.

"Hey" said the older girl and he instantly turned to face her.

"Uh Hi" Adam said awkwardly at Fiona as she hugged her books and leaned on the locker next to his.

He went back to what he had been doing before only this time with butterflies in his stomach. He could feel her eyes on him and he was getting nervous. He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt right there, but he knew he would have to keep that to himself. As he put away everything he wouldn't need for the rest of the day, he took out his lunch and closed the door. His eyes met hers for a quick moment before he looked down at the floor again.

"Does it hurt?" She asks out of nowhere. He looked at her as she reached for his cut before he gently grabbed her hand before she made contact. "Yeah. It kinda still stings a bit" He tells her, still not letting go of her hand. He felt the smoothness of her skin next to his and he wished he could never let go, but he quickly retreated his hand away from hers when he notice she wasn't doing anything to stop him from holding on to it.

"So are you free this period?" She asks him, trying to break some of the silence that taken over as they started to walk away from his locker. "I'm going to lunch right now with Eli and Clare…Uhhh…d...do you want to join me…I mean us?" He says back to her, a little pink growing on his cheeks. She smiles as she turns to face him. "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You wouldn't" He replies back. He knew that he should really try to avoid the girl he had feelings for since she was with his older brother, but he could not help but try to get to know her better. "You would be doing me a favor actually. Having those two make eyes at each other the whole lunch ruins my eating chances" He jokes. She lets out a laugh "Ok. Then I'll see you there in a minute. I just have to walk to my locker."

"I'll accompany you then, if you don't mind, that is" He wanted to be smoothed around and yet his dorky self came out a bit. "Sure. It's right…"

"Hey babe" they both hear before Drew hugs her from behind and plants a kiss on her cheek. She quickly puts her hands on his and slides them off of her. "Drew, don't be rude. Adam's here"

"Ah he understands, right bro?" Drew says to Adam as his younger brother simply nods and turns his head away from the couple. "Hey so where are you guys headed off to?" Drew asks as all three start to walk forward towards Fiona's locker, Drew's hand around Fiona's shoulder.

"I was just going to get my stuff and join Adam Clare and Eli for lunch. You want to join?" She asks.

Adam silently curses himself. Now he was going to feel like the odd man out if Drew decided to come. He could take his best friends being all loving with each other, but having his brother all over Fiona was something he didn't think he could stomach. "Actually, I'm heading to the gym to go and play some basketball with K.C and Dave. You guys are welcome to come and see us play if you want"

"I'll pass. I rather just have lunch in the caf for once. Right Adam?" Fiona looks over at Adam as he simply nods at her remark.

"Ok suit yourselves than. I'll be in the gym if you need me. Bye babe." Drew says before leaning in and planting a kiss on Fiona's lips.

Fiona seems shocked at his quick opportunistic act. Drew quickly starts to run away from the two, waving back at them.

Adam's heart sinks a little. He knew from what his brother had told him that Fiona avoided kissing him anywhere other than the cheek. Drew always sensed that it was because they were a new couple and that maybe soon they would be having crazy make out sessions, but even after two weeks, nothing seemed to change.

Fiona looks over at Adam as he wears a disappointed look on his face. She couldn't tell why, but she could physically see him tense up a little.

After they got to her locker and she got her things for her next class, they headed off in the direction of the cafeteria, still not saying a word to each other since Drew had left.

"This must be the third time I have eaten here since I've been at Degrassi so I might need some help in picking out…"

"Here" Adam butts in mid sentence. He hands her his lunch. "No Adam. It's fine. I'll just…"

"No it's fine. I'm just gonna head to the computer lab. Maybe study some stuff."

"So wait...what? You're not going to have lunch with me? I mean that was the whole point of you asking me…"

"I'm not very hungry right now so I'm just gonna skip lunch…I'll see you around" Adam says before leaving a confused Fiona there standing, his lunch in her hand.

"Adam wait" she says but he never slows his pace. Fiona lets out a sigh before heading in, looking for any sign of Holly J.

Adam clicks away at the keyboard, mostly just writing down small paragraphs for his English paper and trying to take the mental image off his brain of Drew kissing Fiona.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asks him. He looks up and comes face to face with a red uniform shirt wearing girl with straight light brown hair and blue eyes. He gestures for her to take a seat as he goes back to writing his English assignment. They seat there in silence before she speaks.

"So what has you hiding in the computer room? Running away from any coaches?" She says, earning a confused look from Adam.

"I mean the chess coach?...I'm sorry. I'm making an ass of myself…I'm Katie by the way." She says as sticks out her hand. "Adam. Adam Torres." Adam says as he shakes her hand.

" And I'm not really hiding from any coaches." He jokes before letting out a chuckle. Katie laughs right along with him. "So why are you hiding then? I'm hiding from my soccer coach since she insists on making me run drills during my free period. And you?"

"Life" Adam simply says as his mind starts to wonder away. "Ah life…yep that would be a good answer." Katie states.

"What?" Adam says back, mostly just confused of the words coming out of this girls mouth. Katie wanted to kick herself. She was never too charming when it came to talking to boys so even talking to some random stranger, she had managed to be making a fool of herself.

"Uhh..nevermind…I'm just babbling weird stuff." She says before turning away from Adam. Adam stares at her for a while before bursting out laughing.

He couldn't help but laugh. The girl seemed to be as dorky as he was. She looks at him for a while before her face turns red and she starts to collect her things.

She didn't have to seat there while this sophomore made fun of her she thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry" she hears as she slings her backpack around her shoulder. "I really didn't mean to laugh." Adam says as she stares at him and lets out a sigh laugh, running her hand through her hair.

"So how about we start over. Is that ok?" He asks as she slowly sits right back down in the ball next to him.

"Hi I'm Adam. Adam Torres." He says putting out his hand, with a smile on his face. "Hi. I'm Katie. Katie Matlin" she replies back, shaking his hand as they fall into simple conversation.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And she makes you do all this during lunch?" Adam says to Katie as they come out of the computer lab. They had spent their lunch talking about random stuff, not really hitting on just one topic. "I'm not lying, you know" she tells him as he simply grins at her answer. "She makes me run from one side of the field to the next and then afterwards she makes me do step squads from one side of the bleachers to the other until it is time to run drills with the goalie."

"Wow, that's just too much training if you ask me." Adam says as they start to walk around the corner.

"Well that's the sacrifice you have to make to be the best."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it"

"It's really not that bad once you think about it."

"And what are the benefits of having someone try _their_ best to kill you again?" Adam joked.

"Har har. The benefit is becoming part of the National under 17 soccer league team and maybe getting a few scholarships here and there."

"Well those do sound like great benefits. Wish I could do something like that"

"You don't like sports?"

"Oh I do, mostly a little bit of basketball and football goofing off with my brother, but that's as close as I have gotten to being on a team"

"Why is that?"

"Hey Adam, wait up dude" Eli says before Adam had a chance to tell her why he couldn't. "Hey Eli, what's up?"

"Where have you been? Me, Clare and Fiona waited for you but you never showed"

"Yeah well I was in the computer lab, doing some stuff."

"Yeah…Fiona told us. She also told us you invited her to lunch, which would make you put up an effort to show up, don't you think?"

"Yes I did invite her, but something came up ok? Could you stop with the questions, dude?"

Katie felt awkward still being there while the two boys argue in front of her. She quickly looks for an escape but before she can go Adam faces her. "Oh I'm sorry, Katie. Eli this is Katie. Katie, Eli."

Adam introduces the two.

"Very nice to meet you" Katie says to Eli

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too. I think I have seen you in some of my classes. History with Perino, right?"

"Yep, heading over there right now and I don't want to be late so I'll see you guys later, ok?" Katie wanted to make a quick exit before both boys got into it again.

"Bye" Adam and Eli say as the girl walks away. Eli turns back to Adam

"You should have showed up, but since you didn't, I'll just take this chance to tell you that a couple of us are going to be heading to the Dot after school, well after we get out of these uniforms first, but we'll all meet up there ok?"

"Ok. Fine" Adam agrees before a thought pops into his head "Wait. Who are a couple of us?"

"Oh you know man. Me, you, Clare and…" Eli was a little bit hesitant to include the other two names "…Fiona and Drew."

_Great now I'm the __**fifth**__ wheel!_ Adam shouted in his brain. Before saying anything to his best friend, Adam sped off in the direction Katie had gone in only a minute ago, hoping he could catch up with her. He saw her about to walk into class before calling out her name.

"What's up?" she says to him as he take a second to catch his breath. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, serious to why Adam had come running up to her.

"I know this is some what out of the blue, seeing as we just met today and all, but a few of us are meeting at the Dot after school and I was hoping you would come and join us?" Adam asks her, hoping she would say yes.

"Uhhh…sure. I mean I already skipped practice today, might as well keep it up" Katie jokes. "Well I guess I'll see you there" Adam smiles at her before leaving.

"Dude what was that all about?" Eli asks him as he walks up to his friend. "Me ending my fifth wheel status before it begins. I know you guys are all my friends, but I can't just stand on the side lines while all of you get gross with each other. Might as well talk to someone at the meantime, right?" Adam tells his best friend, walking away.

"Look Rocky, I didn't invite your brother. Clare invited Fiona to hang out with only the three of us, but since for some _stupid_ reason _someone _set her up with him, she felt obligated to have him come to, even though it was more than obvious that she doesn't even like the guy"

Adam turned to face his best friend. "Yeah and how would you know if she doesn't like him? What are you, the couple expert now?"

Eli rolled his eyes at his best friends' immaturity. "Because you would have expected her to talk about Drew the entire lunch, but she didn't. That wasn't the Torres brother she spent her time talking about, at least" Eli informs him before walking past him and inside his history class. Adam starts to walk to his math class he had with Clare, a little bit out of it. _That wasn't the Torres brother she spent her time talking about…_ Adam was more confused now, but no matter what Eli thought about if Fiona may or may not be feelings for him, one thing he knew was Drew's feelings for Fiona and those were growing.

Adam sat right next to Clare as he quickly took out his book and notebook. "Hey" Clare says to him smiling. "Hey" Adam replies back. "So I just wanted to let you know that afte…"

"The Dot. You, me, Eli, my brother and his girlfriend. Yeah Eli told me. Got it" Adam interrupts before facing the front.

"Ooook" Clare says before taping her hand randomly on her desk before doing the same.

"Hurry up. Mom and I are waiting for you" Adam spoke to his brother over the phone. Drew was running late again so Adam called him up to see what was the hold up. As he hangs up the phone and watches his mom from the backseat, leaving the door open so his brother could quickly get in so that they could leave, Adam catches Fiona walking down the steps and into a cab.

Fiona feels some eyes upon her and before getting in to the cab, looks around, making eye contact with Adam before he looks away, acting as if he wasn't looking at her. Fiona rolls her eyes and gets in. She was getting tired of Adam. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way towards her. She didn't do anything. She had given Drew a second chance and was now dating him. _That what he wanted_ she thinks to herself. _Isn't it?_

"I'll be out in a second" Adam tells Drew. Drew was in the hallway waiting for his brother. They had quickly went into there rooms when they got home and changed, Drew into a regular Lacoste green polo shirt, Nike sneakers, dark blue jeans and gray jacket he wore to school. "Take your time. No rush" Drew says to his brother in a rather annoyed tone.

"Shut up" Adam jokes at his brother as he steps out wearing a light gray v-neck sweater vest accompanied by a simple long sleeve dress shirt and black tie. "Whoa dude. Don't you think you're a bit over dressed?" Drew says before laughing. "Hey I don't give you fashion advise, now do I?" Adam replies back, putting his phone inside the pocket of his 5 pocket casual khakis. Drew chuckles one more time before both boys head out, Adam grabbing his hoodie.

"Hey guys" Adam says to his friends as him and Drew sit down at the table with Eli and Clare, Eli of course dress in black, wearing a Dead Hand reunion shirt with his signature guitar pick necklace. Clare waves hi to the brothers, her outfit a simple turquoise picnic cloth patterned dress, accompanied by a turquoise clip in her curls and her signature jean jacket.

"Has Fiona or Katie arrived?" Adam asks Eli as Clare and Drew look over at them confused. "Wait? Who's Katie?" Clare asks Eli. "So that explains the dressing up" Drew jokes. "Trying to impress a lady, are we, little bro?"

"You have no idea" Eli says under his breath. Drew is about to ask him to explain his comment before seeing two figures walking their way. Fiona looks over at the girl in jeans, sneakers, a simple t-shirt and a black sweater. She didn't really expect for the girl who had walked in with her to also be heading to the same table. _Maybe she knows Clare or Eli_ she thinks.

"Hey guys" Fiona speaks as Adam looks her up and down.

She looked stunning in her Black poplin high self-tie waist pleated skirt with a zipper pocket jersey tee under her black linen motorcycle jacket. Adam almost let his jaw fall. "Hey" every one said in unison as Adam stood up and pulled the chair beside him for Katie to seat. "Thank you" Katie tells him. Fiona looks over at Drew, who is clueless on why she is looking at him. Adam rolls his eyes and walk over to Fiona, pulling her chair out as well. She gives him her signature smile, making Adam's stomach butterflies rumble around. "Guys I would like you to meet Katie." Adam says to the table, trying to get his mind on something else. "Katie, this is my brother Drew, Eli and his girlfriend Clare, who both happen to be my best friends and Fiona"

"My girlfriend" Drew interjects

"So what do you guys want to drink?" Eli asks the whole group as him and Clare stand up. "I'll just have a coke" Drew tells them. "A green tea for me, thanks" Katie answers. "An almond milk latte, if you guys would be so kind" Fiona jokes. "And you, dude?" Eli says over to Adam.

"Cappuccino" Adam and Fiona say at the same time. Eli looks between the two and smirks. Fiona blushes at bit as Adam looks down at the table. "Seems like you guys have been spending a lot time together" Drew says out of the blue, looking in between his brother and girlfriend.

"Well we have to do something while you're at practice" Fiona tries to break the awkward tension that was going on. "So Katie, how do you know Adam?" Fiona asks the girl beside her.

"Well we met this afternoon during lunch. We were both in the computer lab hiding from something"

"Interesting" Fiona looks over at Adam.

"And we kind of go to talking and we hit it off pretty well, I think"

Adam smiles at Katie, but he can feel Fiona looking at them.

"That's Adam for you, always such a loveable guy" Drew jokes, giving Adam a thumbs up.

"So you share a love for Dead hand, bass, and comics as well?" Fiona says to Katie who looks over at Adam. "You play the bass?"

"Yeah I dabble in it now and again. Drew here plays the drums pretty well I may add" Adam points over at Drew, adding to his ego even more. "You play the drums?" Fiona asks Drew, who looks at her confused. "Uhhh yeah. I remember telling you this a few days ago."

"Oh" Fiona says, mentally kicking herself for forgetting. "So what are you into?" Katie looks over at Fiona. "Anything fashions is more her liking" Adam inserts. "She's always carrying her sketchbook and drawing some new dress or design in it." Adam adds non-chalant as the rest of the table turns to him. "Their ok…"

"Ok? Fiona your drawings are incredible. You're incredible" Adam cuts her off. She looks at him for a while, reading into his words. Drew looks in between the two once more as Eli and Clare come over with drinks in hand. "So what have we missed?" Eli inquires as he notices the table going quite once again.

The next thirty minutes or so, Eli and Clare make small talk with Katie. Eli sneaks peeks as his best friend glancing at Fiona as she returns the looks, no one realizing that Drew is watching. "I mean I hope I make it to the team. I have been training so long for this."

"I think you work too hard from what you told me" Adam inserts "I hope you make it" Katie smiles at him as he replies to her by giving her s quick smirk "You guys seem like a great couple" Every one at the table turns at Drew, who has his arms crossed. "Uhhh we just met today" Katie tells him, kind of taken back by his comment. "I know but you guys seem to know more about each other than me and Fiona do"

"Andrew" Adam gives him a warning look. "Drew we have only been dating for a week" Fiona says to her boyfriend from across the table "Two weeks" the Torres brothers say in unison, making Drew glare a bit at his younger brother. "Oh right. Two"

"I would think you would know this, but I get it. Too much Adam stuff in your head already to remember anything to do with your boyfriend" Drew says "Hey back off, man" Eli inserts, getting tired of Drew's bull shit attitude. "Stay out of this ok? This is between me and _MY_ girlfriend. Remember, bro? _My girlfriend_?"

"I'm just gonna go" Fiona stands up from her seat and makes her way towards the door, not saying goodbye or looking at anyone at the table. Drew lets out a groan before putting his hand to his forehead. "What going on?" Clare whispers to Eli, who looks over at Adam, nodding for him to go after her. Adam doesn't hesitate as he excuses himself and leaves.

"Fiona, wait up" Adam says, running up to catch her.

"What do you want, Adam? Shouldn't you get back to your date?"

"What? My date? I'm here with friends."

"Didn't look that way from how you and Katie were getting along"

"I'm allowed to talk to Katie or whoever I want, you know. There's nothing any one can say, right?" Adam steps closer to Fiona as she stands in place.

"I don't get you, Adam. First you are all nice to me and then at lunch you abandon me for some weird reason…"

"You know the reason"

Fiona looks down at the street "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Fiona, I know you do"

"I don't"

"Yes you do. We both know. Just let me know"

"Know what?"

"That I'm not the only one with these feelings"

"I have to go Adam" Fiona steps away from him

"Do you have feelings for Drew?" Adam bluntly questions her. She looks over at him. "Do you have feelings for Drew?" Fiona stays in place.

Adam lets out a heavy sigh "D...do you have feelings for me?" he lets out almost in a whisper. Thinking that she didn't hear him he repeats himself, this time moving closer again to her. She looks right into his eyes. "I…"

"Fiona. You have feelings for me?" Adam's tone of voice a bit confused by her actions. "I have to go" Fiona starts to walk again, this time picking u her pace. "Fiona" Adam walks towards her. "Leave me alone"

"I want to be with you" Adam yells. "I want to be with you, ok? I can't hold back, Fiona. Not anymore. I like you and I know you like me." Fiona looks back at him walking behind her. "Adam I can't…" she stops

"I know and I can't either, especially not to my brother. I'm gonna try hard to make this go away."

"With Katie?" she questions him. He nods before bringing her in to a hug. Fiona hugs back before she pulls back and starts to slowly begin her walk back to her condo.

Adam stays there for a few minutes watching her go. "Wow" he hears from behind and turns

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you heard" Adam says to Eli as his best friend walks up to him. "Pretty much and all I can say is I'm proud of you, grasshopper" Adam looks at him confused "Why? She didn't say anything back. She is still dating my brother and is going to continue to do so"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Adam furrows his eyebrows. "Come, you better head inside." Adam and Eli walk in. Drew looks up from the spot in the corner he was looking at and watches to see if someone is behind them "She left" Eli informs him, knowing who he was looking for. Eli walks over to Clare and whispers something in her ear. Clare simply nods her head. "Hey so I'm going to invite these two ladies to some burgers and fries." Eli looks between Adam and Drew "Katie mind if we sit on the counter? Give some people some space?" Katie nods her head before following him and Clare to the counter to order up some food while still catching glimpses of Drew and Adam

"Drew, we need to talk"

"About what?"

"About Fiona"

"Why do you care about her? She's my girlfriend"

"You keep saying that and you still act like a jackass towards her."

"Well why should it matter to you anyways? What are you? Her protector?"

"No. I'm the guy who was so stupid to believe that putting your happiness first would benefit everyone. I'm the guy who told her to give you a second chance after you made a jack ass of yourself _the first time._ I'm the guy that truly likes her for her!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GUY!" Drew yells, making the Dot go dead silent.

Eli walks over to the brothers and stands by Adams side, glaring at Drew for what he had just said in front of every one there. Adam gets up and walks over to his brother and looks him dead in his eyes. "I might not have what you have, but I'm more man than what you are." Drew jumps from his seat, making the chair rumble to the ground before he storms off.

"Hey" Eli says to Adam, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay at my place tonight ok? If you don't want to deal with him at your place" Adams nods at his friend suggestion before they fist bump and walk over to Clare and Katie. "We got the food to go."

Everyone heads over to Morty as they drive off and park in front of Clare's house before heading in and eating. Adam smiles a little as Eli and Clare couple up on her couch while he and Katie take the more appropriate approach by sitting at the kitchen table. "Can I ask you something?" Katie asks him mid chew. He grabs his can of coke and chugs it down before replying her. "Sure"

"What did your brother mean by you're not even a guy?" It doesn't surprise Adam that she was asking him this seeing as his own brother made it clear to half of the Degrassi student body that was residing in the Dot at that time what his body was physically. He puts down his burger and grabs a napkin, wiping any crumbs from his face.

Again he had to do this. He would have expected everyone to know by now at school, but for the people who didn't buy into gossip; it seemed almost new to even hear about him. He takes in a heavy sigh before looking up at Katie, who was glued to his face at the moment. "I am to the definition of what it means to be male. I don't have one girl thing about, except I was born one, but I don't associate with being a girl. That isn't me. I'm an FTM, female to male transgender. That's what my brother was talking about." Adam looks at Katie, who looks down. _Maybe thinking_. It wasn't the first time he had gotten that look. He had gotten so many looks in the past. Ignorance for a moment from his mother, pity by his father, arrogance from his brother, disgust by Bianca and her friends. The only two that were the ones to have a more positive attitude towards him were Eli and Clare. No girl yet had simply not made a big deal about it. "Uhhh how long have you know?"

"I've always know" Adam replies, knowing exactly what she was asking. Katie just sits there, looking down at her food for a while. Adam pats her hand making her look up. She smiles slightly before going back to eating her food as he does the same. After that, the house was silent for the most part, except the occasional giggle from Clare for something Eli was doing and the sound of the T.V with little volume.

"I have to go" Katie says, getting up from her seat and throwing the styrofoam container into the trash. She grabs her sweater from the back of the chair and walks over to the door, giving Adam only a few seconds to get up. "We were going to watch a movie. It was Clare's pick today so it might be something girly" Adam jokes. Katie fakes a chuckle. "No it's ok. I think I'd better head home. Bye Eli. Bye Clare. It was very nice to meet you. Bye Adam" She says to them before opening up the door and putting her sweater on. "Bye I'll see you at school?" Adam asks. Katie just nods and walks down the stairs.

Adam slams the door, making Eli and Clare stop mid goof. "Is something wrong?" Clare is the first to speak, getting up and walking to her friend.

"I told her I was transgender and she freaked. Nothing could have helped her get through that door faster."

"Her lose, Rocky" Eli says, walking up to them

"Why can't I just find some one who just likes me for me, you know? I mean I want someone who just looks at me and sees Adam, not the freak"

"You're not a freak" Clare says quickly

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I don't think that girl that won't care about me being a FTM is out there"

"She is, Rocky. Just give her time to show up and hey if Katie isn't her, there are plenty of girls out there.

"I don't care about any other girls. I just want one who cares."

Clare brings him in for a hug. He hugs her back. "So how about we get this movies night started?" Eli says from behind them, trying to liven up the mood. "I believe blue eyes here has the first pick"

"I believe I do" Clare plays on as Adam laughs at his friends' exchange. As Clare goes to her DVD stand and rummages through it, Adam can't help but think that Katie's reaction to him being transgender might be the same reaction Fiona would get to his secret as well. _If I ever tell her_.

"Yes! and here it is" Clare says proudly, grabbing the case so that the guys can see what she picked. "The Notebook? Edwards, can you be anymore cheesy."

"Clare I swear when it's my turn to pick, I'm picking the bloodiest movie I can find" Adam says taking the DVD case from her and starting the movie.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You keep staring at her any longer, you might burn two holes in her" Adam heard from behind him. Eli smirked at his young friend. "Huh? I wa…I wasn't staring" Adam let out before he closed his locker. He was getting his supplies for his first class ready when he saw Fiona down the hall. He had been dazed that he completely stood still for a moment.

"So is today the day you get the courage to talk to her again?" Eli asked as the two boys made their way down the hall.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me"

"Adam, it's been a week. I think that's long enough to go without talking to the girl you like"

"I don't know… I want to but I just don't want things to be awkward between us"

Eli rolled his eyes at his friend "Dude things got awkward the minute she started to date Drew" Eli joked, earning a crooked smile out of Adam.

"How are things with you brother?" Eli hadn't really wanted to get into Drew territory with Adam the whole week, but he knew he would eventually. Mostly because he wanted to make sure his best friend was ok and that Drew hadn't been bothering him.

"We keep up appearances for our mom, but other than that, it's complete silence between the two of us." Adam told Eli as he stopped right in front of his art class. The best friends fist bumped good bye as Adam headed in. He quickly positioned his sketch book in front of him and put everything he would need for the class by his side so he wouldn't need to look through his backpack and wouldn't lead to any glances between him and Fiona. It had been a week since he last talked to her outside the Dot and things hadn't run all that smoothly between them since. Mostly they could easily avoid one another in the hall, but this was the only exception.

He opened to his sketches and looked through the ones he had drawn this week. Most of them involved what ever assignment Ms. Dawes had given them. He flipped to the last sketched he did yesterday. It was of Fiona sitting on the stool next to him, pushing a lock of her hair in the back of her ear. It was all done in charcoal so he was careful not to smudge it as he ran his hand through it, his finger making contact with the smooth surface where her face was located.

"That's really good" He heard and quickly closed it. "I didn't mean to startle you, Mr. Torres"

"It's ok Ms. Dawes…I really didn't know any one was here yet"

"Just taking some stuff out of the supply closet" She said, pointing to the door behind his table. He nodded and half smiled before fidgeting with his pencil. "I think Ms. Coyne would enjoy the drawing" She reassured him before walking away and heading over to her desk. Adam smirked to himself before hearing the bell ring and seeing everyone pile in before the late bell rang.

Fiona walked in and saw Adam there already sitting and she felt her pulse quicken. One week had been like torture without talking to him. She placed her things to her right as she stole a quick glance towards his direction before turning back and taking everything out. He wasn't looking at her and her heart slumped.

Ms. Dawes wasted no time as the late bell rang and she closed the door. "Ok class so today we will be doing interpretations. So I'll be passing around one single letter and with it I want you to try and construct a story out of it and remember. Don't hold anything back. I want to see emotions pop out from the paper" She ended, emphasizing with her hands the word pop.

Adam looked over at Fiona and caught her eyes, but quickly looks at the table, closing his eyes and swallowing the lump he had. He wanted to scream right now. Let everything he was feeling out. He was stupid to believe that things between them wouldn't change. She had taken him out of her life for a week and acted like it didn't even matter. His thoughts were quickly dismissed as a laminated paper with a large L was placed in front of him. Ms. Dawes smiled at him as he took the letter and placed it in the middle.

He knew exactly was he was going to sketch. He would put all his emotions into it and not hold anything back.

"Ok class. I want to see what you have so far" Fiona heard Ms. Dawes say just as she was examining her work. She was more than pleased with it. She let out her heart right there, on paper and she had made it very clear.

"Now a quick change in our usual routine. Instead of me going around and looking at you sketches, I am going to ask each table to come up and present them and just simply say what word they used to interpret there sketch ok? So…ah the back table. Please come up and present of you will"

Fiona and Adam were shocked. They both didn't expect for it to be shown to the whole class. Mostly because their teacher came around, looked and gave them criticism and that was the end of it. _Great _Adam thought, regretting his sketch now.

Fiona pushed herself off her stoop and took in one quick breathe as Adam made it to her side, both of them walking to the front of the class.

"Ms. Coyne, if you'd go first please"

Fiona turned the sketch over so that the whole room saw it. It was a drawing of a hall, resembling Degrassi's very own halls. It was crowed with people around looking like shadows and forming into the hall as they played into the background. In the middle stood a girl in a Degrassi uniform, her back to the drawing and her hands behind her back as she seemed to be staring at something down the hall. At the other end, making the drawing look like a vortex, there could be seen a person, a boy. His hair parted to the side as he stood there, looking back at her, his hands in his pockets. Nothing in their way from one another.

"M...My word was Love" Fiona said, looking over at Ms. Dawes and quickly looking at Adam's face to see no emotion in it.

"Would you care to explain what you drew?"

"It's my own interpretation of what love is. How there can be a room or in this case a hall full of people and you have eyes for only one."

"That's very good"

"Thank you" Fiona said as a few students clapped.

"Mr. Torres"

Adam showed his sketch to the room. In it there were three people, a disarranged figure, a girl and a boy which where surrounded by a garden. The figure and the girl were holding hands and sitting on a tree stump as he gently caressed her cheek, but her face was turned away from him and towards the boy who had his chest open and dripping of blood, his heart missing and ending up on the floor, next to the girl's feet. The boy looked in pain as he stood there.

"Wow. This is a very interesting sketch."

"Well my word was Lost"

"And what can this explain about the word?"

"It's of losing out on something. In this case-Love and how one thing changed the whole story that could have had a happy ending"

"Very interesting, you two. You two seemed to want to tell the same story, just in different perspectives. Ms. Coyne, yours is very light, but at the same time dark as the energy between the two figures is there and Mr. Torres yours speaks of pain, but of hope. Well done. Please take your seats"

Adam and Fiona nearly ran back. Adam felt he couldn't take in air. He felt his eyes getting cloudy with tears and quickly brushed them off.

The rest of the class went by rather quickly as the other students told their own stories of what word they had used for their sketch. It wasn't long before the bell rang and Fiona and Adam got up to start gathered their things.

The both moved towards the door as fast as they could, bumping into one another in the process, making whatever they had in their hands land on the floor.

"Sorry" they both said in unison as they quickly picked up their own individual things from the floor. Fiona bolted from the door as she finished first.

Adam grabbed the last of his things before grabbing something he thought belonged to Fiona. It was a sheet of her sketch pad that seemed to be folded. He opened it and something caught his eyes when he saw his name on top of the page.

"_I look over at you and I can't help but feel guilty  
>Guilty that I put that look of sadness on your face<br>Guilty that we are not even speaking to each other  
>Guilty that I put you through this when all I really want to do is hold your hand right now, but I can't<br>I feel lost now that I am so far away from the one person that truly listened to me and never judged  
>Not being close to you at all for these days was the hardest week for me<br>The way you look at me, talk to me, make me laugh, cheer me up. I miss it. I miss all of it.  
>Sometimes I feel that I want all these feelings to go away<br>Because it feels like everything is trying to drive us away  
>But even with those obstacles, I know we are meant to be"<em>

Adam looked down the hall and saw her down it looking back at him as he held the note in his hand. He looked down at it and back at her as she started to walk away towards the other direction. He did the same as tears of joy formed and a small smile appeared on his face.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drew dribbled from his left hand and back to his right as he eyed down K.C who was guarding him. He quickly stepped to the right before do his own rendition of Hakeem Olajuwon's dream shake on his friend before scoring a three pointer.

"Wow he's got you beat man" Dave said from the bench to K.C. as he got up and gestured for the ball. "My turn to take on Drew "The Dream" Torres" Dave joked as Drew passed the ball to him and K.C took his seat on the bench. "Bring it" Drew simply said, getting a surprised look and then a head shake from Dave. Drew started his assault on trying to get the ball away from Dave and it quickly worked. They switch positions as Dave took on a defensive state and Drew thought on how to get away from Dave to shoot a basket, but Dave eyes wandered and he stooped and stood up a bit, looking towards the gym doors. Drew follows his eye sight and saw his brother coming towards him. Drew rolled his eyes quickly. He hadn't said a word to his brother at school and kept mostly to himself at home. Knowing that his brother likes the girl that he was going out with would put any one in a bad mood.

"What do you want?" Drew exclaimed as Adam got closer, dribbling the ball over to Dave. He turned to face Adam as he felt his brother's grip on his forearm and started to be dragged away from his friends. "I'm not letting off on her, Drew. I like her and she likes me" was all Adam said. Drew face quickly changed to angry upon hearing this. "No, you like her. She likes me remember,_ Adam_?" Drew said as he walked away. "She told me" Adam said above normal tone, getting K.C and Dave's attention in the process. "Oh really. when? In your imagination?" Drew played it off. He saw Adam reach for his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet and handed it to Drew. Drew looked at it before opening the paper all the way and reading what was written inside.

_...Because it feels like everything is trying to drive us away  
>But even with those obstacles, I know we are meant to be…<em>

He folded it back up and tossed it to Adam who reacted quickly to the toss and grabbed it. "So what?" Drew said in a neutral tone

"So this proves she has feelings for me and that we both want to be together." Adam stood his ground as his brother came up to him.

"You're right" Adam was shocked at hearing this come out of Drew's mouth. "You're right. She likes Adam, but…" Drew leaned in right next to Adam's ear. "…how much would she like you when she finds out what you are hiding, _Gracie_?" Adam shoved his brother after he spoke his biological name to him. Drew shoved him hard in return, making Adam tumble down to the floor.

"Hey!" Dave said as he and K.C broke up the brothers. Adam was ready to rip Drew's throat out from the intense look he had in his eyes. K.C had a firm grip on Drew and wasn't letting him go, even though it felt like he was about ready to launch himself at his brother. "You wouldn't!" Adam screamed

"Yeah well, try me, _Adam_" Drew said, trying to shove K.C out of the way. Adam's face went from angry to disappointed. He couldn't believe that his brother had threatened him like that, but he wasn't going to give up. "Go to hell, Drew" was all Adam said and walked away. Drew watched him leave and felt K.C finally let him go.

"Ha" Drew let out and looked over at Dave and K.C, waiting for an approval about him setting his brother in his place, but didn't see that. Instead he saw both boys walk over to where they had placed their backpacks and grab them and head towards the gym doors, Dave dribbling the ball to Drew, who let it roll pass him.

"Where are you guys going? I thought we were playing?" he asked them. "Nah man. I need to go and call Sadie." Dave told him. "I just don't want to be around you when you just made your sibling feel like shit" K.C just bluntly said back. "Plus I promised Jenna I'd get her some food that she has been craving" and with that both guys walked out of the gym, leaving Drew by himself. "Fine!" he said to no one and quickly picked up the ball and started to work on his free throws.

He missed a couple of times, but that was understandable. His brother had showed him what he thought he would never see. A letter written by his own girlfriend, in her own writing, saying how much she wanted to be with Adam and not him and how he was an obstacle. The thought of this coming back to his mind made Drew angry. He held on to the dribbling ball and launched it into the white painted brick wall of the gym with all his force. The ball ricochet back and away from him, bouncing away as Drew balled up his hands and let out an angry groan.

"Aww Drew's angry?" Drew heard. He snapped his head to come face to face with Bianca as she slowly walked up to him, eying him as she did. "What's wrong? Your _**brother**_ giving poor Drew a hard time?" Bianca said in a baby voice, adding air quotes around the word brother as she spoke. "Go away, Bianca" Drew said walking pass her to retrieve the ball. She grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Someone's in a bad mood. Maybe I could help with that" Bianca looked down at his shorts and winked at him. Drew felt his cheeks go red as she did, but shook his head.

"I have a girlfriend, Bianca"

"So? That never stopped us before" she informed him. She wasn't lying. They had hooked up while he was dating Alli. The way she saw it was same situation, different girl next to him. Drew didn't hold back this time. He grabbed Bianca and headed for the restroom right next to the boys locker room. It was empty this time of day so no one would distract them. He was getting tired of being blue balled by Fiona anyways. Every time she would be over at his house and they would start making out, she would immediately stop him from pushing forward with their activity, leaving him more than frustrated. He pushed the bathroom door open and quickly called out to see if any one was inside. He heard no response to his yell and quickly pulled Bianca in to one of the stalls. He knew what he was getting himself into and if Fiona wanted to cheat on him with his brother of all people, he would be more than happy to do it first and be satisfied by it. He quickly placed a hard kiss on Bianca's lips.

"Wow you must really want this" she said to him

"Shut up. Stop talking and let's get this over with" he told her, closing his eyes as he felt her hands go for his shorts, visualizing Fiona instead of Bianca.

Adam had walked all the way to his house, calling his mom and lying to her about having a ride from Eli. He wanted to clear his head about what his brother had told him. He knew his brother and he knew what he was capable of. That's what was scaring him. He wanted to get the girl before freaking her about being different.

"God she's gonna hate me" he said to himself, just a few steps away from his house. He stopped and shook his body, trying to get rid of the frustration. He didn't care if he looked like a crazy person for what he was about to do. If his brother was going to tell Fiona about him being and FTM, he would beat him to it.

"Hey Fiona" he said out loud, trying to sounds as casual as he could. "So listen…I mean I want to tell you something…I…ahh!" he said out loud. Not even when he was imagining the conversation happening could he get his thoughts together.

"Ok" he said clapping his hands together. "Fiona I need to tell you something. I read the note that you wrote and I just wanted to say that I like you. A lot. I have never felt this way about a girl before and that's why I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" he heard and froze, not wanting to meet the eyes or face the body of the girl that was right behind him. "Uhhh...I uh..." he went caveman for a moment as Fiona came around and stood in front of him. "I mean what are you doing here?" he said, cursing himself

"I needed to talk to Drew about something…What do you have to tell me, Adam?" she asked again. Adam was almost certain she had only heard the last of his conversation. He took in a deep breath and knew he had to do this now.

"I wanted to tell you that I read your letter. That you dropped this morning? I'm sorry for reading it, but I saw my name and I got curious" he reached for the letter buried in his pocket and handed it back to a blushing Fiona. She lightly grabbed it and made eye contact with him before he looked down. "I wanted to say that I…like you too, Fiona" He looked back up and saw her shying away and having a smile on her face.

"But you need to know something about me"

"What?" Fiona spoke.

Adam took in a deep breathe "I'm an FTM. Female to Male transgender. I am 100 % male only with a female body" he let it all out quickly in one breathe, hoping that she didn't catch any of it and wouldn't be repulsed by him. "I understand if you want to leave now or take back that you like me" he whispered. He never took his eyes off of the ground. He didn't want to look up and see her shocked look. He would rather just have her leave before he looked up.

He expected the worse and was more than surprised when he felt her soft hand on his cheek.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eli looks down at his watch and sighs. He had agreed to meet Clare at her locker after her yearbook committee meeting was done, but now she was running late and he was getting bored. Concluding to stop waiting and keep a close eye in his phone till she gives him a text or a call that she was at her locker, he starts to roam the school a bit. He walks around the halls, looking into classrooms every now and again to see if he sees anything that would break his boredom but finds nothing. He is already making his way towards the gym so he turns back to head again to Clare's locker, but stops when he hears giggling coming from behind him, close to the gym doors. He stops when he sees who it is.

"That was incredible" Drew says grabbing Bianca from her hips pulling him towards him. "Well good to know that you still know how to get it up with that ice queen next to you"

"Tell me about it" Drew says to her kissing her as Eli feels his lunch about to come out of his mouth as the two idiots in front of him swap saliva. He slowly walks around the hallway wall so as to not be seen as Bianca waves at Drew while she leaves. Drew blows out air from his mouth and rubs the back of his head. Wow he says to himself and walks but stops when he hears clapping.

"Bravo Drew. Just very convincing"

"Huh? What are you going on about, Emo Boy?"

"Your nice guy act. Very nice"

"Shut it!" Drew says going up to the shorter boy and making a fist, but Eli stands his ground, not scared by the jock.

"Tell me do you even care about your brother or is that also an act?"

Drew grabs him by the collar and pushes him into the locker. "You don't know shit, Eli! So how about you act your part of loving death and go join your ex in the after life?"

Eli eyes widen when this come out of Drew's mouth. "Oh you didn't think I'd know? Oh come on now, Dr Doom. Every one in school knows about how loose in your head you are and about your ex. Eli fist turned white as he wants to take them and bash Drew's face in, but releases them and starts to walk away. "Dr. Doom, eh?" he says looking back. "Original. Don't worry. I won't tell Adam what I saw and what I think you did with Bianca. Unlike you, some of us care for the kids feelings." Drew watches as he walks away and his happiness is faded and replaced by guilt.

Adam opens up his eyes and sees Fiona's hand still on his cheek. She looks at him curiously and he feels a little exposed at the moment. He not only told her how he felt about her but revealed his secret. "So ar…are you going to say anything?" he whispers to her, not trying to alarm her so she won't leave.

"It's ok."

He is more than confused by what she means. "It's ok? Do you mean"

"Adam I know you are an FTM. Degrassi is gossip central so I heard that, but I never wanted to say anything until you were ready to tell me." Adam's lungs work once again and he exhales. He hears her let out a soft laugh. "You thought I was going to freak out?"

Adam nods "It wouldn't be the first time a girl freaks and leaves." He told her, thinking to how Katie had taken the news about him. "Well I'm not those girls ok?" she offers him a sincere smile and he smiles back at her before he goes back to what he had also told her and that she hadn't said anything back. "Uhh Fiona?"

"Yes?"

"You uhh never told me about that o…other thing I told you"

"About…oh" she sees what he means now.

"I mean you don't have to say that…"

"I do like you Adam"

Adam feels his heart skip a beat at hearing this. Fiona Coyne likes him! He wants to jump up in air and scream it to the world that the girl he likes returns his feelings, but he looks at her and sees a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asks her. She takes his hand and leads him closer to his house. "Adam I like you and all and you are god a great guy and I would love more than anything to be with you…" Adam can hear the but coming before she even finishes saying it "…but I'm with Drew."

"I know but Fiona I like you and you like me so why can't we just…"

"Because I don't want to hurt him." she cuts in.

Adam takes his hand back and stands up straight, looking down at the floor and stopping the tears that are trying to make their way out. He knew what it meant. It wasn't ok to hurt Drew, but his feelings didn't go into consideration. "Ok" he says. "Adam I just don't wan…"

"It's ok Fiona, really. I mean you are with him and you can't leave him because you can't hurt him so I understand. I understand completely" She senses him closing her out. "Adam please can we just talk about this?" He fakes a smile. "I think we've talked enough. Drew should be home any minute. If you don't mind, I'm going to go inside. Is it ok if you wait for him here on the porch?" he tells her, almost hearing his voice crack. She nods to him, swallowing hard and blinking enough for the tears not to stream down her face. He walks to her and hugs her, feeling his heart breaking inside him. She holds on as he pushes off and quickly opens and slams the door close.

He runs to his room. He can feel it. His body reacting to this. His blood boiling. His eyes watering. His heart beating and hurting. His lungs unable to breathe for him. It fills him with panic. How could he be such a fool! How could he have put himself out there? She is with him and he can't do anything about it even though she wants him.

He throws things around his room; they end up on the floor as he searches for it. He rummages his cabinets, looking for the release he needs. He throws more things to the floor and looks into his closet and there it is. On the top shelf, there it hides on the side. The one thing he needs right now. He looks for the lighter and finds it in one of his pants pockets. He lights it, watching as the bow hair clip turns black before turning into an ember color.

He feels the tears working themselves down but continues to watch the light heat the clip up more. He wants it to burn him. To make him feel the pain he is feeling inside. As his fingers are starting to burn he knows the clips is as hot at he wants it. He sees his exposed pale wrist and doesn't hesitate. He hears the skins hiss from the hot contact of the pin as he grunts to himself in pain. He pushes hard and leaves it there, watching as the corners of the new burn sprout out little drips of blood and there it is.

His escape. He feels his heart stop aching, his lungs start to inhale air again, and his body relaxing. Nothing but bliss is felt at this moment. He looks down at the clip and starts to slowly pull it off of his wrist, pulling off some skin that has become attached to it. He feels no pain, no regret, and better, no rejection. He puts the clip and the lighter back in their safe place, changes into his plaid long sleeve shirt and walks out of his room, feeling numb as he goes downstairs.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He swung open the door and walked with his head to the ground. He didn't want to meet any ones eyes today at a school. He did one quick line to his locker. "Hey", he hears from Eli, but he doesn't return the greeting. Instead he takes out his books and slams the locker shut as the echo silences a lot of the conversations around them. He looks around and sees one face in the crowd of people. His heart sinks even more now than it did last night. "Uhhh you ok there, bud?" Eli asks him, but again Adam shouts out the words his best friend is saying to him. He felt it again. The same thing he had felt before he found his release. "Adam?" he hears his name and shake away the thoughts. "Sorry Eli. My mind was uhh somewhere else."

Eli looks over at Fiona coming towards them. "Yeah I can see what exactly it was on" he playful shoves his friend's shoulder, but nothing. "Hey Adam" was all that Fiona has time to say as Adam walks away from them both, leaving the girl he likes and he best friend dumbfounded by his actions. Eli was getting more confuse. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" he asks a very silent and sad Fiona. "It's my fault. He told me that he likes me and I said I like him back, but that I don't want to hurt Drew." Eli frowns a little at hearing this. He knows how much Fiona means to Adam and he knows how little she means to Drew. "You really care for Drew?" he questions her. She looks at him and thinks about her answer. "I don't know. I mean when I'm with Drew, he is sweet and kind to me, but sometimes I don't feel the connection"

"And with Adam?" He looks at her expression change to one more softened. "He makes me feel like I don't have to pretend to be this person everyone expects me to be, you know? He makes me feel safe and doesn't want to change me" Fiona thought of all the time she and Adam had just talked to one another about their life and their goals. She had never even had a conversation like that with Drew. "Why not give it a chance, Fiona?"

"But Drew…"

"Is a tool and a player and doesn't care who he hurts. He dated Clare's friend Alli and cheated on her with Bianca."

"Well that was the old him"

"No one changes their actions, Fiona. Just the lies that cover them"

Fiona watches as Eli walks away, thinking of what he had said for the rest of the day. Her last class was French so she barely paid any attention in there. _What if Eli was right_? She thought. The last bell rang and she quickly walked out of the classroom. She had to talk to Drew. "Hey there" he says to her as she walks up to him while he puts away his books for the day. "We need to talk Drew" Fiona says to him, being as serious as she could without coming off as a bitch. "Uhh ok sure. What's up?"

Fiona looks around for a moment and figures out that this might not be the best place to have this conversation. "You mind if we talk outside?" she whispers to him. He nods and closes his locker and reaches for her hand and giving her a smile back. She replies with a small smile and lowers her head while they walk towards the front. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Before she even has a chance to get anything out she hears the doors open from behind them and listens as Drew greets his younger sibling and Katie. "Hey guys." Adam says to them as Katie smiles behind him. "You told her?" Adam questions Drew as he shakes his head. "Not yet. I was about to tell her, but she wants to tell me something so go ahead, Fi" Drew gesture for her to start to talk again, but she declines to, seeing as she wants to have her break up with him being a little less public, especially away from the reason she was breaking up with him for. "Ok so…" Drew slaps his hand together happy as Adam cracks a smile. "We need to start heading to the movies before it gets too late and we miss my favorite part of any romantic comedy-The previews!" Drew jokes.

"Uhhh movies?" Fiona looks over at Adam, who quickly diverts his eyes to his brother instead of her. "Yep. Double date" Fiona snaps her head at Adam, her eyes moving from Adam to Katie. "Date?"

"Yes" Katie answers, taking Adam's hand. Fiona can feel her body weakening, but she steadiest herself before any one can notice. "So should we get going there, love birds?" Drew looks at his brother and smiles. He couldn't be more happier that Katie had agreed to Adam's invitation and it even surprised Drew when Adam first told him about it earlier in the school day, but what he liked more was that he got what he wanted. His girlfriend by his side, Bianca on the side and Adam off his girl and no one was getting hurt. "Let's get going" Adam says, smiling at Katie.

As they start to leave, Fiona excuses herself and says she needs to talk to Adam for a quick minute about their upcoming art project while Drew and Katie walk up ahead. "I'm confused" she starts the conversation off. "About what?" Adam tries to look away at the street, but feels a hand on his chin making him look into her eyes. "You told me you like me just yesterday and now you are going on a date with Katie?"

"And didn't you tell me yesterday that you like me as well, but that you didn't want to hurt your boyfriend, my brothers' feelings?"

"So what? You are just trying to prove something with all this?"

"No. I'm doing what you seem to be wanting to do."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Trying to make everyone else happy instead of making yourself happy."

"Oh you know me so well" she says sarcastically.

"Whatever" Adam says to her as he starts to leave, but feels a sharp pain and grunt in anguish as he feels Fiona's hand on his wrist holding him there. Fiona looks at him for a while before letting his hand go. "Adam, don't walk away from me" she says. Adam looks at her and wants to just hold her while he kisses her, but can't. "They're waiting for us" is all he tells her and start to walk, hearing soft steps behind him followed by a few sniffs fro her nose, making him swallow the lump in his throat as he does his best not to look back.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adam walked away not being able to see straight from the anger that was building up inside of him. He didn't think he could face Fiona now and not want to burn himself. He wanted to do it again. _Just another will calm my nerves_ he thought. While the thought of where to go so that he could do it in private worked around in his head, he heard his name being called out, but not by a voice he recognized. He turned and saw it was Katie coming towards him. "Hey Adam I really owe you an apology" He looked at her confused for a second before he thought what she was referring to. "Katie it's fine.."

"No I shouldn't have just ran out like that. It was immature of me and just not what I should be doing when you are trying to be sincere with me." Adam nodded and listened to her. She kept going on, but his eyes and mind were glued to Fiona talking to Eli as the pair walked in the opposite direction towards art class. "Hey Katie. Do you want to do something tonight?" he said, cutting her off. "How about a movie?" Katie was still trying to think of an answer as he kept piling on question after question. "That sounds like a great idea." She mustered in between him asking her what movies she liked. "Oh ok. Great it's a date!" Katie didn't correct him. Actually she didn't want to correct him. As they went to their separate classes, Adam decided to skip first period, knowing all to well who would be there.

"I have a date" Adam announced to Clare and Eli as they sat down for lunch.

"With who?" Eli asked, spectacle of who Adam was referring to. "Adam" Eli already knew who. "Adam, you like Fiona"

"And she's dating my brother. The best solution? Date someone else and get pass all this and Katie by the way apologized for that night and agreed that this is a date." Eli and Clare looked at one another not buying it. "You want us to tag along?" She asked him before he shook his head. "I think Drew and I should double date"

"What?" the couple said in unison with the same surprised tone. "Dude don't you think that might be pushing it? I mean I get that you are hurt that she…"

"I'm over it" Adam said to them, no smile or grin on his face, just a very serious expression on his face. "Are you really?" Eli challenged. He knew his best friend and he wasn't buying. "You can look me in the eyes right now and tell me these exact words _"I Adam Torres have no feeling for Fiona Coyne"_?"

Adam looked over at his brother sitting with K.C and Dave. Then he looked over at Fiona sitting with her back towards him as she talked to Holly J and Anya. "I have something better to prove it." Adam got up and walked over to his brothers table. "Drew can I have a moment?" He asked as his brothers face dropped from the laugh he was having. Drew gestured for them to talk away from the tables. "I am going on a date with Katie" Drew wanted to congratulate him, but waited for him to continue. "And I was wondering if you and Fiona would like to join us in a double date to the movies today"

Drew stared his brother down, hoping to find a glimpse of insecurity to what he was saying, but found none. Drew took a minute to remember no practice today so he and Fiona would be most likely hanging out any way so might as well put this to the test to see if his brother was right. If Fiona did have feelings for Adam as his brother had implied to him a few days ago.

"Ok. Meet me and Fi by my locker today in the afternoon with Katie." Adam nodded and gave his brother a quick smile as Drew patted him on the shoulder. "You think you have a chance with Katie?" Drew joked with him a little. "Ouch Andrew. If I wasn't so confident, I might take offense to that" Adam threw back. Drew shook his head and chuckled before the Torres brothers went back to their tables.

"There. A double date with Drew and Fiona." Adam said as he took his seat from across a surprised Clare and a disappointed Eli. "Dude you are playing with fire." Adam simply rolled his eyes at this and looked over at his brother on the phone. _Change in plans. Going out this afternoon. I'll see you after wards- D. _Drew clicked Bianca's name and press send, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"So ready to head out?" Adam said to a smiling Katie as he approached her locker as the last bell rang. "You bet" she discarded her books and took her purse from her locker before closing it. "Oh yeah my brother and his girlfriend are coming along. I hope that is ok?" Adam told her, noticing some quick hesitation from Katie before getting a nod. Katie had seen the way Adam had looked at Fiona that whole night at the Dot and was a little more than convinced that he had feelings for her and that she returned them, but she could not be sure since she barely knew Adam and didn't really know where Fiona and Adam stood as friends. "Oh there they are" Adam pointed at his brother's locker as Drew took her hand and started to walk towards the front.

Adam felt a little pain in his heart but ignored it as he stuck out his arm for Katie to take. She wrapped her arm around it and walked beside him as they got closer to the main entrance. She let go once Adam approached the door and opened it.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You just had to let the girls pick a romantic comedy" Drew tells his younger brother as both boys walk out in front of the movie theater, their two dates trailing behind awkwardly quite. "Ladies choice, dude and relax. It was bad, but just think of all the material I have now on you for crying at the end."

"Those were not tears. My eye just hurt" Drew tries to defend himself from the accusation. He quickly looks back at the girls before reaching for his phone in his pocket. He smiles at the text he had received back from Bianca telling them about their plans later on. "I better get going. Some of the guys from the team are meeting up at The Dot for some play runs. I'll catch up with you back at home ok?" Adam nods to him as Drew tells his girlfriend his lie and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, making Adam look away and straight down the street. "Adam" he hears from behind. "I better get going as well. I have to meet Marisol after her shift at Little Miss Steaks. This was very nice" Katie tells him, making Adam smile a bit, the only smile he has worn all night. She gives him a quick peck and leaves, waving at a silent Fiona who politely waves back.

Adam starts to walk in the direction of his house when he hears steps from behind him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" he hears. He simply shrugs and waits while Fiona catches up. "Thanks for getting Drew to change his mind about the romantic comedy." Adam keeps looking straight on, acting as if she is not there. As if he doesn't have the girl that he likes beside him. "So what did you think…"

"Are we really doing this?" he turns to her as she wears a confused look on her face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Enough!" lets out, feeling his veins on fire. "I'm sorry" Fiona tells him. "I just want you and me to go back to…"

"To what? Me talking to you in art class? Or us talking when Drew is at practice?"

Fiona sees the frustrated look upon Adams face. She steps closer to him. He never moves an inch. Before she gives him a chance to react, she pulls him in for a hug. Adam closes his eyes, stops himself from embracing her. She see her attempt is only one sided so she pulls away. "I think you better get home, Fiona." She looks at him as he keeps his eyes close. "Can you at least look at me?" she asks him. He lets out a heavy sigh, trying to control the lump working its way up and down his throat before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"There." He tells her. "Happy?" she can feel the hate behind his word, but sees the brokenness his eyes reflect. She can see the pain he is going through. "I'll walk you home" and with that he finalizes his word towards her as they walk in complete silence the rest of the way.

"Hey miss me?" Drew hears as Bianca's door opens to reveal the hot brunette waiting for him in only an over sized night shirt. "Well some of you at least" he jokes back as she rolls her eyes at his lame excuse to hide his face of excitement. "Parents?" he asks her while reaching out and grabbing on to her hips, looking behind her just a bit to see if the coast is clear. "Not home" she replies as she brings him closer. He smiles when he realizes she isn't wearing anything underneath. "Girlfriend?" she asks, making his jaw tighten a little. The one thing he could count on Bianca to do is remind him what they are doing is behind someone's back, not it mattered to him some of the time. He knew why he was dating Fiona and it had been working.

"Nice and safe at her place. Now…" he starts while she slowly walks backwards, leading him inside the house. "What are we going to do about your little no underwear predicament, mhmm?"

Katie walked into Little Miss Steaks and looked around until she spotted her best friend wiping down the far end table. She smiles and walks up to her giving her the everyday hug they shared. "So how was the date?" was the first words to come out of her best friend's mouth even before she can speak a word.

"It was nice." Marisol looks at her suspiciously. She knew how to read her best friend. "But?" Katie caved in. "Well other than the movie, the only other thing Adam had his eyes on the whole night was Fiona Coyne." Katie wasn't sure why, but it really bothered her that even though she was his date, Adam had paid more attention to his brother's girlfriend. "Ouch. So no second date?" Marisol asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean it would be nice, but not a double date with his brother and his girlfriend that's for sure." Katie looked over at her best friend as she broke eye contact and started to wipe the table again, doing anything to not look in her direction. Marisol wasn't the only one that could read her best friend. "What do you know" Katie asks. "Nothing"

"Yeah right. Come one, spill." Marisol puts down the white rag on the table before looking around. "Well I heard something about Torres" Katie didn't let her finish. "That he's an FTM? Yeah I think most of the school knows that by now."

"Wrong Torres brother"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So how was the date last night" Eli asks Adam as soon as he walks into their English class. Adam doesn't say anything back. He slumps into his seat, crossing his hands onto his desk before slamming his head into them. "That bad huh?" Eli remarks. Adam lets out a groan before lifting his head up and looking over at his best friend.

"It was worse than being an atheist and asked to say grace"

"I really tell you too much"

"The whole night, I had Katie on my left, Fiona on my right and just…" Adam slams his hand on to the desk, really feeling his frustration boiling to the surface "And then while I was leaving her…"

"What? no goodnight kiss from Lady Katie?" Eli laughs before becoming aware that his friend was not laughing along with him. "It wasn't…."

"Fiona? So instead of leaving your _date _at her house, you took Fiona?" Eli was acting surprised, but he recognized that all that didn't surprise him one bit, then it clicked. "Oh no." Adam darted his eyes over at his best friend, knowing what he was going to ask "What happened?"

"I live here" Fiona let out while Adam stopped in front of her. The night had not gone according to what either had wanted. Adam turned and looked up at the apartment complex. "Thanks" Fiona told him, making his eye make look into hers as he took his eyes off the building. "Thank you for…"

"No problem" he cut her short in a mono tone voice. He saw sadness in her eyes as he did this, but didn't let it the expression mirror upon his face. "I'm sorry" came out of nowhere, almost making Adam believe that someone else had said it instead of the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry, Adam. I'm being a…"

"Save it" Adam was tired of her apologize and didn't want to hear them any more. "No." Fiona rebuttal, not buying into Adam's cold exterior. "Why are you acting like this towards me? I thought you were different from everyone else. That you actually knew how to treat someone with kindness, but all you have been doing to me this whole day is giving me the cold shoulder! I don't deserve it"

"Oh please spare me your little girl crap, ok? I don't have to give a crap about anything about you, Fi. Nothing that you say will make this any better so just save your shit for some who cares ok? How about you tell all this to Drew? I mean we both know he has been dying to get into your pants so this might be the chance right?"

Adam quickly regretted all the words that came out. "Fiona I'm…."

"Whatever" was all he heard from her as she quickly made her way to the main entrance of the complex and stepped in, not once looking back at him. There he stood defeated, only having one thought in his mind haunting him.

"I'm an idiot" Adam whispered as he played with the sleeves of his sweater covering the pink new burn scars he had done last night. "No you're not, grasshopper. This is just getting to you is all"

"How do I stop it from getting to me?" Adam asks him "I don't know, man. I wish I knew"

"Oh the old wise Eli has no answer for this? I'm shocked"

"Haha. Very funny."

"I mean I could try and talk to Drew…"

"He's an asshole, Adam"

Adam looks at his best friend, shocked and confused at the same time. "Whoa where did that come from? You've only had a handful of conversations with him, most of them just saying hey when you come over to play video games. What's with the hostility?"

"I know his your brother, Adam, but you have to see the guy for what he is. He's a dick. He doesn't care who he hurts. He's hurting you with all this and Fiona"

"Uhh I don't think he is doing…"

"Dude he is che…." Just then the bell rang to begin class. "He's what, Eli?" Adam says after the bell ends. "Nothing. Hey class is about to start" and with that Eli steps down from the desk and takes his seat next to his best friend, looking over at his girlfriend sitting a few rows in front of him, wishing she was closer so that he could tell her. He needed to let someone know.

"So he's cheating on her?" Katie whispered over to her best friend as they made their way out of class. "Yeah that's the rumor around school." Katie rolled her eyes before turning to her best friend. "Rumor? I thought you told me yesterday that you saw them?"

"I've seen them like sneaking glances at one another in classes, but according to Chantay…"

"Chantay? The biggest gossiper slash lair in the whole school told you this? I swear Mar, I think you are losing your touch" Marisol scowls at her best friend while the blonde walks away. "I know what I heard and saw and Drew Torres is cheating on his girlfriend with boiler room Bianca…again" Marisol expels while walking up to Katie, not noticing the red head leaning on the other side of the upcoming hall who overhears their conversation.

The bell rang and Adam wasted no time to look over at his best friend. He had spent the whole class time trying to think of what Eli wanted to say and the only that popped into his mind he didn't want to believe. "Eli" he says, getting the attention of Clare who is walking up to them. "I need to talk to Clare, Rocky so can we talk…"

"What is Drew doing?" Adam asks before his friend can come up with an excuse.

"What's going on?" A confused Clare looks between the two boys while Eli contemplates speaking another word. "Drew is a dick. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?" Eli starts for the door, grabbing Clare's hand and dragging her out of the room. He needs some advice.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey handsome. Are we still on for tonight?" Drew looks over at his girlfriend before closing his locker. "Oh sorry Fi, but I have stuff with the guys that I have to take care of"

"Then just blow them off. Drew we barely hang out or do anything together anymore except for last night" Fiona really wanted to push the other thoughts out of her head for a while and thought more than anything that her boyfriend would be on board with that. "I'm sorry, but I can't just blow…this…off" Drew looks over at Bianca winking and holds back a grin. "So the guys before your girlfriend? Thank Drew. Now I know where I stand with you" Drew didn't say or stop her from walking away. He closes his locker and looks back at the brunette, making eye contact with her. He knew he couldn't wait for school to be over with already.

"What was that?" Clare stares at her boyfriend who paces back and forth in front of her then stops midway in the hallway to look at her. "Drew is cheating on Fiona" comes out of Eli's mouth without a second thought. He feels a little better as it came out.

"What?" Clare questions, thinking she must have misheard Eli. "Drew is cheating on Fiona with Bianca. The day you stayed for yearbook? I caught them" Clare takes in the new information, in a way not all that surprised by it seeing as it was her best friend who Drew had also cheated on. "I can't believe him and with Bianca? Again? God if he just wanted to be with Bianca, then he should just be"

"He knows I know and I really would love to tell Adam…"

"He doesn't know? Eli"

"What? You want me to hurt him even more than he is hurting now with all this?"

"No but at least tell Fiona? It was horrible how Alli find out. She should at least know about it"

"I think you're right" Eli sighs looking over at his girlfriend. "Thanks" he says to her, grabbing her hand. "What would I do without you?" he smirks at her before they walk away, Eli's eyes darting the hallways for a sign of Fiona.

"Guys suck" Fiona walks into the cafeteria, taking a seat next to her best friend who carelessly stares off into space. "Hello? Earth to Holly J? you there?"

"Huh?" Holly J looks at the girl she had just had in her mind a few seconds ago. She couldn't believe Fiona's luck. Not only was she dating a guy with a clearly tainted reputation around school, but for him to continue his cheating ways while with her? Holly J's blood was boiling.

"I said guys suck. I told Drew that we should spend more time together and he completely blows me off to spend time with some of his friends from football."

"So? Spend time with Adam" Holly J tells her. Fiona rolls her eyes. "Another problem?" Holly J asks. "We're just on different pages, you know? He told me he likes me and I told how I felt and now…"

"You're with his brother. Yeah…Fi?

"Mmm?"

"Did Drew say where he was meeting the boys at? After school?"

"Well no. Not really. Why?"

"I need to tell you something, but I want to get proof first. Do you have your cell with you?" Fiona nods before taking it out. "Ask him if he is going to the Dot after school" Fiona sends her boyfriend a quick message before asking her best friend what was going on.

"I need proof."

"Proof? Proof for w...Ok he texts me saying yeah that he was just going to be stopping by before heading to his friend's house"

"Great. Text him that you are going to be at Little Miss Steaks tonight with me."

"Why?"

"Just do it" Fiona was more than confused, but decided to go along with it.

"Ok done. Now want to tell me why I just did all that?"

"We are going to follow him and see what he is really up to."

Adam walked the halls by himself, thinking of how things got so crazy and dramatic with all this. That's when he spotted her. "Hey can we talk about last night?" Katie and Marisol shared a look before Marisol politely left them alone, turning around once behind Adam's back and gesturing to her friend to tell her everything later on.

Katie looked at the younger boy "I'm sorry for just kind of blowing you off through the movie" Adam was bad at apologizing but knew Katie deserved better. "I wanted to ma"

"Again? Look Adam why don't you just go out with Fiona already and leave me out of it" Adam's shock look gave Katie the chance to start to walk away. "Wait wait" Adam ran up and stopped right in front of her. Katie rolled her eyes. "Please move" she readjusted her grip on her books as Adam put his head down and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Look Fiona and me are nothing ok? She's just a friend, well not even that. She's my brother's girlfriend, but that's it!"

"So she means nothing to you?" Katie questions.

_Adam sat on the outside bleachers looking at Drew run a typical HB ISO when he heard something to his side. He looked up and saw Fiona putting her book down to her side before taking a seat. "Oh hey" he said to her. She looked and did a double take. "Hey Adam! What brings…oh Drew of course. Sorry, dumb question" she smiled at him and he chuckled back._

_"Hike!" was heard from the field as his brother ran a play action call before throwing it down to K.C running the corner route who caught it. "Do you understand any of this?" Fiona asked him. He had been so busy looking at the play and seeing it play out that he hadn't notice her. "Yeah a little. My dad's a big football fan so we watched it constantly as kids."_

_"Why don't you play?"_

_"I uhhh rather watch" he lied_

_"So care to teach me something to do with this sport that my boyfriend seems to be so crazy about?"_

_Adam looked up at her, meeting her eyes. That was the first time she had called his brother her boyfriend. It almost felt out of place. He got up and grabbed his back pack as he started to walk to where she was sitting, feeling his palms a little sweaty and not knowing why. They had talked a few times before which made it all the more strange for him that his body was reacting this way towards her. Fiona patted the empty space beside her as he took it._

_"Ok so…" she stared at him with those beautiful eyes of hers that he felt for a moment brain dead. "Uhh..uhh yeah so Drew is the quarterback and you see al those big guys in front of him?" she nodded as he pointed down at the players. "They are his offensive line they protect him from…"_

"Adam?" Katie looks at him as he shakes his head, no doubt in deep thought.

"Yeah?"

"I said she means nothing to you?" Katie tells him again, this time going slower, not trying to lose his concentration on the topic at hand.

"Yes. She means nothing."

"Then see you at 4 after school and no double date ok? Just you and me and the Dot. Sound good?" Katie smiles at him while he puts on a believable fake smile on his face in return and nods.

End of chapter 12

kaila09100-I'll post them later on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The bell rang and Drew wasted no time getting out of there, having the biggest grin on his face while putting away his books into his locker, moving fast to get out of the door already. "Hey are you headed to the Dot right now?" he hears and his heart sank a little. "Yeah Fi. Just heading there and you? Heading to Little Miss Steaks with Holly?"

"Holly_ J_ and yes. We're having a girl's night to go with the guy's night you are happy to have rather than be with me" She was still a little angry at him for picking the guys before her. Drew rolls his eyes and tighten his jaw "Oh come on it's only one night and tomorrow? I'm all yours" he told her, bringing her closer to him by her waist before she gently pulled away with a fake smile on her face. This is what he hated. Even touching her anywhere made her run for cover, like if he was going to jump her. _Tease_ he thought for a moment before politely smiling back at her, slamming his locker while putting on his jacket. "I'll call you tonight ok?" he tells her. She nods and sees him leave, not even trying to plant a kiss on her or anything.

She looks back to see her friend around the corner coming towards her with a serious face, glaring at the back Drew's head. "You ready?" Holly J asks Fiona. "I still don't know why we are doing this, but I guess, sure I'm ready"

Adam laughs as Katie told him the story of how she got accidently pants while sliding for the ball at practice. "It's not funny!" she chuckles back, playing with the spoon in her café misto before breaking out into more laughter. "Ok it was funny, but so embarrassing" she felt her cheeks turn red just by the thought of what had happened. "Oh man…" Adam sighs, wiping away laughter tears before composing himself "Well at least you have a great story to tell as an ice breaker" he smiles, being a little sincere and playing around a little.

He could see from her face she was enjoying her time with him and he had to admit, he was too. "So what other than comics capture your interest?" Katie questions. "I love to draw and well my bass keeps me pretty preoccupied"

"Maybe you can play for me sometime" Katie tells him. Adam grinned like a little kid. _Finally_ he thought to himself. _No drama_, but at the same times he could feel his heart not in it. They were in the middle of discussing their favorite music when Drew walked in and headed for the counter before stopping midway and looking over at their table.

"Hey there" he says to them, a giant smile on his face, Adam looking annoyed. "So on a date huh?" Drew looks at Adam and raises an eyebrow, happy for his brother, but more happy to see him out of the way. "What are you doing here, Drew? Don't you have something else to do?" Adam really didn't want his brother around any girl he was stating to be friends with. He knew the outcome. "I'm just here, picking up some coffee and heading out with some friends." Drew lies. "Hope you enjoy the date, lovebirds" he taunts before heading to the counter and putting in his order.

"Why are we here?" Fiona says while she stood next to her best friend across the street from the Dot, its big windows offering clear access into peeking inside. "Just looking for some one"

"Who?" Fiona asks

"Someone. Ok look there goes Drew" Holly J points at the Junior walking up. Holly J was happy that they had taken the cab instead of walking and beating him there. Fiona looks on as Drew goes in, but her eyes wander somewhere else, the table where now her boyfriend was headed. There she saw Adam and Katie sitting across from each other, on a date. Her heart broke a little once Drew walked away and Adam flashes Katie a smile.

"Ok. Let's move" Holly J tells her, grabbing her and starting to walk to the other side of the street, far behind so he wouldn't know he was being followed. Holly J was so busy tailing her best friends boyfriend she didn't have a chance to see how distracted and distant Fiona was being, her mind going back to what she had just saw. _What if it got serious_ she thought and quickly shakes the thought out of her head. "Holly J" Fiona grabs her best friend, forcing her to stop. "Will you stop playing Detective Sinclair for a minute and tell me why we are doing this?"

Holly J looks back and got her answer. "Because of that"

Drew knocks on the already familiar door and smiles once it opens. "Brought us something to drink. Maybe let them get cold" he half smiles, going into the house. Bianca points to the coffee table as he puts the coffee down, throwing his disregarded jacket on the sofa before working his way up to her. "In a hurry?" Bianca cocked an eyebrow, looking down at his pants. "You have no idea" he says, getting closer to her, bringing her in for a kiss, fighting to get dominance.

She won but he didn't stop there as he pressed himself on to her, pinning them against the wall. He quickly works his hands down her stomach, not wasting any time in feeling how wet she was, feeling himself getting harder. "Not going slow, huh?" Bianca said out of breath as his lips worked their way down her neck, hearing his zipper from his pants open. "Slow is for virgins" he jokes as she laughs along with him before feeling his fingers again on her pussy, his thumb working her clit. She lets out more moans before composing herself enough to take his liberated dick into her hand, pumping him a few times; trying to give him the same sensation he was giving her. It was long before Drew started thrusting his hips into her hand, more than ready to fuck her. "You got a condom?" she whispers into his ear, biting down on the lobe. "Yeah" he tells her, taking the condom from the back pocket of his khakis, pulling them further down. He rips the wrapper and takes the condom out, unrolling it over his dick as Bianca wore a wicked grin. He steadied himself into her entrance before thrusting in hard, not letting her stretch around him. He wore an evil grin when he got a yelp out of her. He liked that it hurt her a little, knowing she loved it hard too. It didn't take long for her to moan into his ear to go faster, her fingers finding the flesh on his back and clawing at it, knowing it would leave scars.

"To the couch" was all Bianca could get out as Drew led them there, pushing her to lie on her stomach, going into her from behind. With every thrust her moans got louder, his body loving it, pumping more blood, making him last even more. Then the doorbell rang. They first ignore it and continue, knowing that if it was her parents, they would have opened the door instead. "My folks…" she panted "Won't be home till 8" Again it rang, this time the rings repeating one after one. They both let out an annoyed groan as he pulls out of her. "Go answer while I put on my pants" he tells her. Bianca grabs her panties that have stayed on her right foot and puts them on while pushing her skirt down and fixing her hair. She's ready to curse the other person on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" she says annoyed, rolling her eyes before looking at the two girls standing in front of her door.

"Crap"

End of Chapter 13

Song in my head

Nine Inch Nails- Closer


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Where do you think she could be?" Eli asks Clare as they open the door to the Dot. Clare is about to answer him when she gives Adam a quick wave, grabbing Eli's hand and drags him over to their friends table. "Hey" she says before looking at Katie smiling at them. "How are you guys?" she asks them while Eli squeezes her hand and tries to pull her away from them. "Hey Clare. We're kind of in the middle of" Adam looks in between Clare and Katie, hoping she gets the clue.

"Oh…Oh! I'm so sorry" Clare lets out, making Eli snort out a chuckle, earning him a quick slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend, her cheeks more than red for interrupting Adam and Katie's date. "No no it's fine. You guys should joins us actually" Katie insists. She knew how important they were to Adam and didn't want to be rude to them.

"Are you sure? I mean Clare and I could just…"

"Don't be silly. It's fine. Really" Eli looks over at Adam raising an eyebrow at his friend before nodding in agreement. "I'll just go get out drinks" he tells Clare who nods and take a sit, throwing an apologetic look at Adam, who simply shrugs it off. "So how are things?" Clare asks Katie. "Just getting off of soccer practice and talking to Adam about it"

"Oh man" Adam laughs, thinking back to the pants incident Katie had told him about. Katie sends him a serious look, only adding to Adam's laughter. "Am I missing something?" Clare questions.

"Here it is. A caramel cap for the lady and a black coffee for well me" Eli hands Clare her beverage before taking a seat. "So I heard laughter. What are we laughing about?"

"Just this hilarious thing that happened" Adam tells him. "Can I?" Adam asks Katie, who just rolls her eyes and gestures for him to go ahead and embarrass her. "Ok so Katie here was in soccer practice and…"

Drew steps out of the bathroom, pants on when he sees who Bianca is talking to. "Shit" he whispers. "Hey babe" he tells Fiona who wears a pissed off look on her face only less intimidating than the one wore by her best friend right next to her. "Wh what are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"We could ask you the same thing" Holly J butts in, Fiona throwing her a look. "Why are you doing here, Drew?" Fiona crosses her hands, throwing an evil glare at Bianca. "I was…" Drew looks around for an excuse. A thought pops in. "…studying" he tells her, wearing a small smile on his face. Fiona looks at him confused. "Studying? I thought you said that you were meeting the guys…"

"I know what I said" Drew cuts her off. "I was lying" he looks down, ashamed. "Me and Bianca were put together for a project for our history class and I didn't want to tell you because of…well" he looks up to see if she was buying it.

"You don't really believe this, do you?" Holly J asks a silent Fiona. She looks in between Bianca and Drew and looks back at Bianca. "Is this true?" Bianca leans on the door looks at Drew who doesn't turn to see her, only looking at Fiona and a still pissed off Holly J. "Yep. What he said" she says not really caring if Fiona bought it or not.

"Oh come on! Fi you can't really believ…"

"Let's go, Holly J" Fiona interrupts her, looking at Drew and shaking her head. "Wait" Drew grabs Fiona's forearm. "You believe me right?" Holly J brings her hands to her hips and looks at Fiona, wanting to know the answer to what Drew was asking. "Right now I don't know what to believe anymore, Drew. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Fiona pulls her arms away from him and walks away, not waiting for Holly J. "Fiona please tell me you didn't buy that bull shit story?" she hears as Holly J makes her way to her side.

"I need to be alone right now, HJ" Fiona holds back her tears, hoping her friend gets the idea. Holly J nods and lets her walk away. Fiona takes out her phone and looks through her contacts.

Eli and Clare burst out laughing as Katie covers her face, feeling it go red. "That is so embarrassing" Adam looks at her and smiles. "It's pretty funny and cute" Katie looks up and smiles back at him. Just then Adam phones starts to ring. He gets up and walks over to the entrance.

"Hello?"

"Adam?" he hears and recognizes the voice instantly.

"Fiona? Are you ok?"

"Adam I need to see you" Her voice cracks and he knows something is wrong. Adam looks back at the table, looking at Katie Eli and Clare talking.

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now"

"Please" he hears the need in her voices and closes his eyes, picturing the tears working their way down her face, but he stops.

"Where?"

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fiona sat on the couch flipping through channels and trying her best to not let the situation get to her. She couldn't believe what she might or might not be thinking. Her boyfriend was cheating on her, _again_. She couldn't help but compare it to when she was with Bobby. Just the thought alone made her tear up. She didn't know how she had gotten herself into this mess. She just wanted something simple and plain and now she couldn't help but feel like it was all turned upside down. Just as another blanket of sorrow was falling on her, she heard a knock on her door, quickly standing up and going over to open it, hoping Adam didn't pay attention to her being under dressed in sweats and a simple shirt underneath a white hoodie.

"Hey" Adam greeted her before taking in her appearance. _She looks gorgeous_ he thought to himself, almost dropping the bag he held in his hand. "Uhh hey. Brought an overnight bag?" Fiona laughed at her comment before a thought popped in her head that it might be the case. "Huh? Oh!" Adam snapped out of his state before picking up the bag from his side. "It's some things I brought" he tells her while she leads him inside and over to the kitchen. "Well there better be chocolate in there" Adam laughs before placing the bag on the kitchen counter and taking all the items out.

Fiona looks confuse when she sees a bag of flour, eggs, a small bottle of vegetable oil, a milk bag and a few more ingredients that look a little foreign to her, but everything to do with cooking was foreign to Fiona. "Uhhh that isn't chocolate" she tells him, Adam wearing a smile before going over to her cabinets and looking for a large bowl. "I'm making you the ultimate comfort food, well at least to me any ways." he tells her as he places the bowl he found next to the mess of things he had brought. "Pancakes"

Drew laughs a little before going back inside and closing the door. "What's so funny?" Bianca asks him as she sits on the couch. "She believed me" he tells her, walking up and taking a sit next to her. "You think?" Bianca raises her brow at the boy next to her. "Didn't seem like that bitch friend of hers did though" Drew shrugs. "Fiona serves her purpose and that's all that matters" Bianca straddles him now, his hands working their way around her waist. "Now, maybe you could help me with this" he points down at his pants as she grins at him. She quickly heads to her knees and unzips his pants as Drew relaxes, more than happy to see Bianca serving _her_ purpose.

"Pancakes?" Fiona laughs a little, Adam only shrugging off her surprised comment before cracking two eggs and placing them in the bowl. "You wanna help?" he asks her. Fiona smiles before heading over to grab a wooden spoon and a whisk, holding them both proudly in her hands, earning a laugh from Adam as they get down to mixing all the ingredients in, having a few laughs now and again at Fiona's cooking skills.

"So…" Adam heads to the bag to take out the only two ingredients left in there. "…Strawberries or Blueberries?" He holds both plastic cartoons containing the berries up to her to have her pick. Fiona holds one finger to her lips and wears a serious look, making Adam's heart skip at how adorable she looked at the moment. She points to the strawberries as Adam nods and grabs the pancake mix and plops a fair amount on the hot buttered non stick pan, rotating it around to cover the whole pan. "Where did you get your cooking skills?" Fiona asks him, amazed at how he carried himself in the kitchen. Her and Declan where limited in what they cooked, her brother knowing more than her.

"Just things I saw as a kid from my mom in the kitchen and then trying them when she was gone." Adam gives a simple answer while cutting the strawberries at a long length so that they almost resembled an oddly shaped heart. He looks over at the pancakes getting bubbles and grabs a few of the cut pieces, laying them all around the pancake and pushing them a little down before grabbing the spatula and running in between the pan and the pancake, happy that it hadn't stick. "Hardest part" he tells Fiona who just looks on as he quickly flips it over, happy that none of the batter had run.

"Impressive" Fiona gives him a small clap before going over to him. "Thank you" she tells him, bringing him closer to her, hugging and placing her head on his shoulder, Adam placing his clean hand on her back. "No problem." He tells her, happy to be sharing the moment with her.

"That was amazing!" Fiona tells Adam as she falls on her couch. She couldn't feel happier, letting the day's events fall off of her. Adam takes a sit next to her. "I've got skills" he tells her, earning a laugh from her and a quick playful shove. Fiona looks at Adam laughing and can't imagine feeling that great after what had happened if he hadn't been there for her. "So what are we watching?" he asks her. Fiona grabs the control and snuggles into him, Adam almost feeling out of breathe at how close she is to him, but not being able to take the smile off of his face as she starts to flip around from channel to channel.

Drew walks into his house and almost immediately hears his mother in the kitchen. He puts his stuff down on the floor and jumps in front of the T.V and waits for dinner. It doesn't register to him that Adam isn't home until his mom makes a comment. "He's at his friend's house and won't be back till later" Drew shrugs it until he remembers what had happened earlier that day. He takes his phone out of his pocket and starts to dial his younger brother.

"I never get tired of this show" Fiona tells Adam who isn't really paying attention anymore to the T.V as he sits there and plays with her hair. It was so relaxing how he felt with her. Just then the silence is broken he feels his phone vibrate. "Sorry" he tells Fiona before reaching for it and seeing who it was. He quickly looks back at Fiona before getting up and heading for the door, lying to her about it being his mom. "What?" he tells his brother as he picks up the call and closes the apartment door behind him.

"So mom says you're at a friends house." Drew questions him

"Yeah. Why?"

"Which friend?"

"Huh?"

"Which. Friend? I mean it can't be Emo kid or the virgin Mary. You wouldn't be out this late, so who is it?"

Adam almost feels like lying to him and telling him that he was at Eli's, but he doesn't feel like lying. His brother knew what Fiona meant to him. "I'm at Fiona's"

Drew lets out a chuckle. "So she called you afterwards huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just her little errand boy."

"Shut up. She called me because she was upset and…."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Why what?"

"Why she is _so_ upset as you say" Drew exaggerated. Adam thought for a minute, coming up with no answer. "Want to know?" Drew speaks again. "She is upset because she and her boyfriend, me, got into an argument and of course she just had to call her little lap dog to console her."

"Shut up" Adam warns him.

"And like a good boy, you come running to be by her side. Pathetic" Drew knew what he was doing, but was having too much fun with it all. "Sad really. My own little bro thinking he could score with my girl like this." Adam hangs up, done hearing his brother mocking him. He felt like a fool as it was. She just called him over just so he could be there for her after her fight with Drew and nothing more.

Adam open the door to her house and headed straight for the kitchen, not grabbing anything but the bag he had brought everything in. "Where are you going?" He hears and turns to find Fiona looking at him. "Home" he tells her before heading over to the door. "Aww are you sure you have to leave right now? We were having such a…"

"Why did you call me?" Adam turns to her, a serious look on his face, almost throwing Fiona off a little. "I uhh just wanted to spend time with you."

"Why though? Why today? Why didn't you call Holly J?"

"I just…"

"What happened today that you had to call me and tell me to come over for you?"

"Adam what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Drew had gotten into a fight?"

Fiona felt her stomach flip. "I didn't think it mattered." Adam scoffs at her response. "So you thought you would just get into a fight with Drew and I'd be there for you right?" Fiona couldn't really think of a reason why she had called over Adam. Not without opening something that she knew would only led to more of a problem. Adam shakes his head before grabbing the knob and leaving the apartment. "Adam please. You have to know I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry Adam. I really really am."

"Keep the apology" Adam tells her before walking away, more then furious at himself for letting her do this to him. He is mid way down the stairs before his angry is too much for him. He starts to throw the bag and kick it before going to the brick walls of the stairs of the building and throwing his hand into the white painted brick, not caring how much it was hurting him, not caring to see the skin being pealed off his hand and opening his knuckles, coating the wall with red. His chest felt too closed in at the moment, like breathing wasn't an option. He needed an escape, but knew he didn't have the clip or the lighter with him. He reaches for the keys of his house, knowing it was the only thing he had with him. He grab them and watches his fingers play with the Swiss army knife attach to his key chain before pulling the small knife out of it's place. He plunges it into his forearm muscle, knowing it wouldn't hit any vein, the skin breaking it and feeling the relief electrify over his body. He could breathe again. His arms tingled as the blood ran down his hand and dripped down the floor from his fingers, not bothering to care as he walked downstairs and out of the building, heading home full of regret and despair.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The flashing red three followed by two zero is the only thing illuminating Adam's room as his eyes stare intently at his alarm clock. He had gotten home a few hours ago after bolting out of Fiona's condo. When he got home he headed straight for the bathroom, ignoring his mother voice to come eat something. He yelled a quick he wasn't hungry and clicked the door locked, pulling his left hand up in front of him and watching the dry blood cover it all the way to his finger tips, the blood underneath his nails, turning a dark shade of red and brown. He rinsed his hand rather fast, feeling the cold water affect the deep cut, glad that it was deep and not wide. _Deep is better_ he thought. He shuffled the bathroom cabinet and took out the first aid kit, getting the alcohol bottle and pouring it into his wound, feeling the burning instantly and more than happy to fell it once more. He grabbed the gauze on the wound, put the medical tape around it and left the bathroom after discarding everything in the trash. After changing into his long sleeve night shirt, he fell on his bed and stayed there till he doze off, hoping that all the events from the day were a dream.

It's three o'clock in the morning and here he was, staring at a clock, watching it as if mentally he could stop time from ticking away. He sat up for a minute, putting his feet down on the cold ground and looked over at his phone. He grabs it and heads out of his room, mostly letting his body lead the way as if by muscle memory. He heads downstairs and out the sliding side doors, taking in the harsh cold, inhaling deep, almost regretting the sudden move as the sharp cold makes it hard for him to do that. He feels his body take a step out of the house, feeling the cold cement under his bare feet, the touch cold and grim, but he ignores it. He stands there and takes out his phone, his finger automatically going to the person he wanted to talk to.

"Hello?" he here a sleeping Eli say on the other side.

"Hey"

"Rocky, it's…" he hears a few noises on the other side of the phone before he hears his best friend speak again. "…three in the morning. Why the early early wake up call?"

"I need to get something out of my head"

He hears a low hum from his best friend to keep going. "After I left you Clare and Katie at the Dot, I headed over to Fiona's"

"So your mom wasn't calling you, then" He hears Eli interject. "No. I went over and well I-I made her pancakes."

Silence.

"Pancakes? At 6 in the afternoon? For dinner?" He can tell his best friend is shaking his head even if he can't physically see him doing so.

"Yes and she liked it and we had a blast" Adam thinks back to their time on the couch and feels a little flip in his stomach. "It was great. We ate, sat on the couch, flipped through channels. She told me things about her life and all the places she had been. It felt real. It felt like nothing could be as prefect as us just there, so close to one another. We clicked so perfectly." his thoughts were said out loud, him not processing why he was telling his best friend all of this. "But Drew called"

He heard a whine come from Eli and knew that the whine was holding back words he wanted to say.

"He was right."

"Right about what?" Eli questions him, hearing a few more sounds coming from his best friend, knowing that got him to sit up in bed.

"I'm just her lapdog. The whole time I was there, trying to make her feel better was because of a fight they had gotten into. She called me over to be her pathetic lap dog."

"Adam you're not her lap dog."

"She just called me over to comfort something that Drew caused. After what I told her, I thought maybe something would have changed." This time he feels his emotions come out by his words. He can't hold it against Fiona. He told her the way he felt about her and she told him what she felt back and they left it that, but after tonight, his thoughts clouded him, one going to her just saying what he wanted to hear. The mere conclusion of that being true making his heart ache a little more. "I need to forget about her"

Silence on the other side. One minute turned to two.

"Alright how?"

"I don't know. I just I-I need her out of my head"

"Is that what Katie's for? To make you forget?" Eli's questions already having an answer and he knows it. "Adam" he can hear the tone and now that his friend is already judging what hasn't happened yet.

"Adam, that's not the answer. If that was the answer, me and Clare would have been broken up and dating other people now. We fight. Due to stupid things most of the time, but one thing I know whatever the fight, I know she is worth the pain. So is Fiona worth the pain?"

Adam thought about what his friend had said and had the answer to the question before it was even asked. She is worth all the pain he could take and then some. She was worth the physical, mental, emotional pain that his body could endure and he knew that for no one else, no other girl, he would take this pain for. It was only her. Only Fiona, but knowing didn't stop the wall already growing around his heart from showing.

"She's not worth it" He said it over the phone, convincing himself into believing the lie. "Are you sure?" he hears from Eli. "She's not worth the pain. Not anymore." Another lie he doesn't believe, but makes himself accept it. "I'm going to go now, but I'll see you at school" he tells his friend who lets out a sigh. "Ok sure. Just call if you need anything ok?" Hearing the concern come out. "I'm fine and yeah. Bye Eli" he says, ending the call and resting his head on the brick side wall of the house. He can feel his emotions intensifying. He closes his eyes tight, feeling his cheeks and forehead about to exploded for the pressure he is applying to his eyes to stop the tears forming in the back of his eyes from coming out. He swallows his emotions as he takes in three deep long breathes, his lungs still not becoming accustom to the cold night air, but not caring how much it hurts.

He exhales the last breathe and relaxes. Then he feels it. Nothing. The pain, the thoughts, the flips of the stomach, the ache of his heart, it's all gone. Replaced by nothing. His mask is up and it feels surreal. He can do this he thinks. He can get rid of everything. Of the lapdog comments, of Drew's stupidity, of _her_. He heads in, up the stairs and falls flat on his bed and stays there. He can get rid of his feeling for her he thinks, closing his eyes hoping to get in a few hours more before he has to be up for school, knowing that school would be different now.

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Drew taps on the stair banister. "Hurry the hell up!" he yells up the stairs. For once Drew was up early and ready to head to school before the last bell rang. "Drew, honey, Adam left already" he hears his mom say as she get the keys for the car. Drew looks back, grabs his coat and follows his mom out the door. "He did? When? I didn't even see him leave."

"About 25 minutes ago. Said he had to take care of something" she shrugs it off as her younger son just meeting up with his friend who wears too much black or the short girl with curls. "Oh" Drew says before walking and getting in the passenger seat of the minivan. He is still wondering what Adam was up to when he gets a text. He lets out a grin when he sees it's from Bianca.

_Early boiler room session? ;) -B_

Drew text her back quickly, happy that for once he was actually going to arrive on time and get rewarded for it. Only a few minutes later and his mom is parking in front of the school, no sign of Adam anywhere and better yet, his girlfriend. "Bye mom" he says before bolting out and up the steps. He passes through the metal detectors and finds an awaiting Bianca sitting on the step in front of the Degrassi mural wall. She is up on her feet and looks around, noticing no one looking in their direction as they head to their favorite room in all the school.

Adam jolts out of bed, looking down at the clock, noticing that the sun was just barely making its way across his room's window. He wastes no time in getting up and heading for an early shower, making it a quick one. He goes back to his room and puts on his binder and clothes, tugging the purple shirt into his khaki pants before putting on his shoes and grabbing his backpack while heading out the door and down the stairs. He stops at the living room mirror and takes out his comb. His hair still wet, so he parts it and tugs the front to one side, nice and neat like always. He grabs his coat and waste no time. "Where you heading to so early?" he quickly turns around and brings a hand to his heart. "Mom you scared me"

"Answer the question, Adam" his mom crosses her hands, waiting for an explanation. "Just have to do something. Bye" he leaves his mom there as he quickly opens and slams the door, slinging his backpack behind his shoulder and walking towards the Dot. He seems to be the first customer there when he steps into the place, some of the wait staff already prepping everything for the morning rush that no doubt was going to be coming in any minute. He makes his way to the barista and orders his drinks, leaving a nice tip for the girl for making the order quickly. He takes both drinks and heads to the school, hoping that she was there already. He sees a few students already there and walks pass them as he heads inside. He stops and furrows his eyebrows when he spots Bianca texting away at her phone, a big smile on her face. He walks pass her without hearing a _freak_ or _Gracie_ out of her mouth, glad that something else had her interest. He smiles once he is looking down the hall at her locker, happy that she is already there taking out her books.

"Hey" she says to him as he approaches her

"Hey Katie" he replies back, holding one of the cups a little out for her to grab. "I got you something" he hands her the coffee and she thanks him before taking a small sip, seeing as it was still hot. "I kind of ordered what you had yesterday. Hope you like it" Katie nods and smiles. "It's my favorite. Thank you" Adam rubs the back of his neck a little, not knowing what to do now. He didn't want to sound like an idiot at what he was about to ask. "Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie replies, taking another sip. "I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to make this official" Adam looks her straight in the eye, seeing an amount of confusion on her face before it seems to click. "Oh!...oh" she takes a sip and darts her eyes everywhere else other than looking at Adam. She seems to be backed up in a corner. "I mean isn't it a little fast?"

"Well I mean it is" Adam is stammering over his words. "But we were heading in that direction any ways, right?" he sees her nod, seeing the wheels turning behind her eyes. What she could be thinking about seemed lost on Adam, who just swallows his doubts and thoughts telling him that this wasn't what he wanted. He can't have what he wants he thinks to himself, feeling his feelings shooting up again before burying them deep inside himself. "Ok" he hears and refocuses on what has just been said. "Ok? Really?" he smiles at the answer, expecting every thing but that. "So how about we go on a date? Tonight?" he really didn't think he could take another night at him alone in his room without his thoughts betraying and him looking for a way to let out his desperation at the end of a knife or a boiling hair clip.

"I don't think I can" Katie says, her face saddening a little. Adam nod understandingly. "I already made plans with my boyfriend to go to Little Miss Steaks tonight" she jokes, making him laugh before he shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to intrude." He plays along. "What time is your boyfriend going to take you to Little Miss Steaks?" he ask, winking at her. He can see a small appearance of pink on her cheeks as she answers back. "7. I hope he comes"

"He better or his is one crappy boyfriend" they laugh before she closes her locker. "Walk me to class?" Katie extends her hand to Adam. "No problem, _girlfriend_" he smiles, taking her hand as they start walking down the hall, seeing the huge difference in the atmosphere as other students start to crowd the hall way. _First steps_ he thinks. First steps in forgetting her.

Drew looks down at Bianca's head bobbing up and down, dragging the flat of her tongue on the sensitive under side of his dick. He smiled the whole time she sat him on the stairs and went to work without him leading her. She had quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped him and put her hand down his boxers, reaching for the semi he was already sporting. He lets out a groan as her warm mouth stretched around his cock, the pull of her sucking at his head making him want to just push her whole head down on to his shaft, wanting to make her gag on him. It was like she had read his mind, pushing him all the way into her mouth, Drew feeling his dick hit the back of her throat, his girth stretch out that pretty lip mouth of hers. He couldn't help but push her a little more down till her lips made contact with the end of his shaft, Drew letting out a groan at the sensation of it. He was close and Bianca gagging around him and humming wasn't helping from him sustaining himself. Her heads starts moving again below the hand he had intertwined in her hair. "I'm gonna cum" he warns her, but she hums a few more time, her tongue making contact with his tip as he feels the pit of his stomach about to become undone. Drew moans deeply, shooting his load into her mouth, her lips making a nice seal around his head. He feels like this is an even bigger load than other times, feeling like an endless rope spurting out of him. He looks down, watching Bianca barely being able to take it all in her mouth before she removes her lips from around his cock, squeezing his head a little, not leaving a drop.

He sits up as Bianca swallows it all before smiling at him. He puts his now limp dick back into his boxers and zips up his pants. "That was good" he tells her, feeling her hands come around his neck as he puts on his belt. She leans into kiss him, but he pulls away from her, not really trying to taste himself in her mouth. Drew didn't see why girls thought that guys wanted to kiss them right after oral. "So what are you doing after school?" she teases him, trying to cut the tension in the atmosphere. Drew puts on his coat. "I have plans with Fiona" Bianca crosses her arms in front of her. "Really? Even after what happened yesterday?"

"Well you are just my partner for a project" he winks at her, Bianca rolling her eyes at him. "What? Is some one jealous?" he toys with her, bringing his hands around her waist, pulling her resisting body closer to him. "Why are you even with that ice queen? She doesn't even give you anything."

"And what? You can?" he chuckles. "What? do you want to be my girlfriend?" he laughs, earning a hard punch from her on his shoulder. He rubs it before continuing. "Oh please B! I mean you and me? A couple? With all the things that have happened?" Bianca scowls at him, hiding how hurt she was feeling. "Hey maybe after I get my rep up a little, you never know" he sings out the last part before kissing her on her cheek and grabbing his backpack from the floor next to him. "I'm going out first. Stay here" and with that Drew exits, leaving behind a sad Bianca, contemplating being a bitch and spilling everything.

Fiona sees Drew down the hall. He spots her and she quickly turns the other way, not really knowing what to say to him. "Fi, wait" Fiona feels a hand pull a little on her arm and sees Drew in front of her. "I wanted to say I was sorry about yesterday I should have told you and…"

"It's ok, Drew" Fiona cuts him off. "As much as I hate that you have to be in the same room, let alone doing a project with the slut of Degrassi, I know you can't get out of it." Drew agrees. "Yeah I can't" he grabs her hand not holding her books and intertwines their fingers, Fiona flashing him a small smile before they start walking down the hall. "So I was thinking maybe tonight, you, me, going out?" he says to her. She nods, just agreeing for the hell of it. He was her boyfriend of course. "Great! I'll pick you up from your condo" he brings her in for a hug, Fiona ignoring the smell of perfume on him. "Ok well I better get to class." She tells him, walking away from him. She wanted to get to her art class and make everything right between her and Adam already. After he left her condo she thought of how she should have told him the truth of why she was feeling sad and alone from the beginning.

Fiona arrives to see Adam sitting at their usual table, not looking up when she takes her seat.

Adam struggles to keep his cool and not notice her. He acts nonchalant at her presence, continuing to sketch as she takes out her stuff and plops it on the table. Even when the bell rings and the lecture starts, Adam plays it cool, acting like she doesn't exist to him. Fiona takes a few glances over at him the whole class, not once meeting his eyes, not even when he stares up and looks up at the board, his eyes glued to the board the whole time while her eyes were glued on him.

Adam looks back at his sketch book, swallowing the temptation of speaking to her again. She was right there, next to him, at the same table, but still she felt miles away, in another country. He had to distance himself now before things got out of control. He scoffs at himself. Things were already hectic. He was confronting his brother's girlfriend as if she was his; happy to make her happy like if he got something out of it. He feels his heart betraying him as it picks up pace at her eyes still on him when he lifts his head to see the board again, hoping the bell would ring already.

First period took so long that he couldn't be happier when the bell finally rang. He got up from his stool and started to put things together to leave, again ignoring her like if she wasn't there, like if she didn't exist, like if she was invisible. He starts to make his leave out of the room, feeling her behind him, restraining himself for turning and talking to her, holding her, kissing her.

"Hey" he sees Katie walking up to him and he thanks god. "Hey there" he smiles to her before taking her hand in his and continuing to walk, never once turning around.

Fiona feels her heart fall as Katie and Adam walk away, hands holding one another, both smiling and laughing at whatever they were saying. Fiona stays there, staring at them before walking towards her locker, ignoring the tears she feels down her cheeks.

End of Chapter 17

**Author's Note- Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Man you are god!" K.C comments as Drew and Dave laugh at his exaggeration of Drew telling them the whole Bianca fling he was having. "No no it's true. I mean the first time you got caught was pretty stupid, but this time? Dating the hottest girl in the school and getting some on the side? Man that is genius!" Drew rolls his eyes at the sophomore. "But what does that mean about you and B though? You guys just sleeping together with no complications?" Dave asks. "Sleeping together?" Drew laughs. Dave looks a little confused. "I-I mean making…making love?" he lets out. K.C and Drew exchange a look before busting out laughing hard at Dave, he looks at them still not knowing what he had said wrong. "Sleeping together? Making love? God you need to get laid!" Drew bumps fist with K.C. "It's just fucking. No emotions, no nothing. We don't get anything out of it, shit sometimes she doesn't even get off" Drew grins. "Don't get me wrong, I could be with Bianca if I wanted to, but how could I waste an opportunity on maybe screwing the hottest chick in this place?" Dave shakes his head. "I don't know man. You going out with Fiona is one thing, but just wanting to get her in the sack to piss of you brot…"

"This has nothing to do with Adam ok?" Drew sits up, intimidating the younger boy in front of him. "Besides even if I don't get her in bed, dating her is helping me after that whole Alli situation so I still win." Just then Bianca walks beside them, running her finger on the table, Drew taking in the full show of her legs underneath her skirt. "And if things turn out for the worst, there's always Bianca. She's a little rough around the edges and a bit crazy, but she fucks so good that it makes all that obsolete"

"What are you guys talking about?" Alli ask as she takes a seat next to Dave as Jenna sits next to K.C "Just guy stuff. You know football, sports and things." K.C replies, Drew laughing. "Yep. Just sports." Drew finishes a little when he sees Fiona join the table. "Hey Fi uhh why are you sitting here?" caught of guard that for once she wasn't sitting with Holly J. "Just wanted to spend sometime with my boyfriend." Fiona flashes him a small smile before Drew wraps his hand around her. "See guys? That _play_ we were talking about? it's a piece of cake" Dave rolls his eyes as K.C just looks down at his plate, trying to hold back a laugh.

Fiona had lied. She really didn't want to sit next to Drew. Just a few tables away from them sat Adam with his back towards them with Katie who couldn't seems to stop laughing at something Adam had say from what Fiona could see. Fiona rolls her eyes in disinterest, but knows other wise. "…so what do you think?" she hears from Drew as the table goes silent. She looks back and sees everyone looking at her. "Huh?" Drew rubs her shoulder. "I said 6 should be a good time. For us" Drew waits for Fiona to catch up, but her mind is wrapped up in the laughter and the playful shoulder push from another table that she just nods, not really knowing what she is agreeing to. "Uh-huh sure" Drew pulls her in a little, his arms resting on her shoulder. "Alright" he smiles at her, Fiona planting a small one on her face as the table goes back to their conversation.

"So watcha looking at?" Clare asks Eli, who since she was in line to get her food, had been sitting at the steps, his back hunched a little forward as he supported his right elbow on his knee, his eyesight darting from one direction to another. "How stupid these two are" he tells her, pointing in between Fiona and Adam. Clare takes a look. "Adam seems happy though, so it can't be that bad to be dating Katie now." Eli chuckles before stealing a French fry for his girlfriend's tray. "Yeah well he wasn't calling you at 3 in the morning telling you he was emotionally shutting down" Eli looks over at Adam and Katie, looking like they were having a blast. Clare looks over at Fiona and Drew. "Well they're happy or at least acting like they're happy" Eli looks on as Fiona's eye dart again to the back of Adam's head. "Poor Fiona" Eli hears from Clare, which he responds by laughing a little.

"What? Her suffering is a joke to you?" Clare lightly shoves Eli. "No it's just I don't see her suffering. What? Adam is trying to move on, so boo hoo to Fi? Nah they're both just real stupid" Clare looks as Adam and Katie get up from their table and move to empty their trays, Adam taking both and throwing away the food in the trash while Katie gives his backpack back to him before Adam plants a small kiss on her lips, taking her hand and leading themselves out of the cafeteria. Immediately Clare's eyes go to what Eli's eyes have been seeing, Fiona getting her stuff together and taking the other exit, leaving after digesting what she had witnessed. "Yeah. She's not suffering" Clare sarcastically says to Eli, who rolls his eyes at her. "Did you ever tell her what you saw? You know, between Drew and Bianca?"

"No and I'm not going to" Eli says standing up, Clare shooting up to her feet. "Why not?" she couldn't believe what she had just told him. "Because I'm not sure what good it will do and"

"And" Clare crossed her hands, waiting for Eli to keep talking without putting his foot in his mouth. "And it wouldn't help Fiona break up with him, especially now that she sees how Adam is determined to ignore her at all cost. Fiona might looks past me, Adam's friend, telling her that her boyfriend is cheating on her." Clare let out a heavy sigh. He clearly had a point. Fiona might just think Eli was making things up and without any proof of anything, it was just words.

"Yeah I'm staying in" Fiona tells Holly J as she takes a seat on her couch. Fiona didn't really feel like going out, wasting all her energy at school and trying to forget the cafeteria scene. "Ok have fun at work' she tells Holly J as another call comes in. "I have to take this. I'll call you back ok? Bye." She quickly hangs up on Holly J, picking up the waiting call.

"Hello?"

"Hey you ready?" Drew tells her.

"Oh hey uhh ready for what?"

"To go out" Fiona looks at her phone and notices the time. 5:36 pm. Crap she thinks back to their lunch and regrets nodding and agreeing to see him at 6. "Drew I forgot. Sorry, but maybe we can go another day to…"

Drew sighs. "Little Miss Steaks. I told you that I was spending time with you since you say I neglect you and now you're blowing me off?" Fiona rubs her eyes. "Ok fine. Just give me a few minutes to get ready ok?" She gets up and starts for her bedroom. "Ok see you downstairs when you're done" Drew tells her as she ends the call and starts to look through what she is going to wear. She really didn't feel like going, but seeing as she had agreed and it was nice for Drew to put her first for once, maybe a night out could help keep her mind off of other things.

_I'm on my way down now_ she text Drew real quick, grabbing her keys and shutting the front door, hoping she didn't regret this.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Adam takes out Katie's chair as she thanks him and sits. "So what can I start you guys off on?" Holly J asks, not taking her eyes off her ordering pad. "Just that with a pop" Katie points at the menu, Holly J nodding and finally looking over at Adam. "Hey" she says to him. Adam nods and fakes a smile. "You guys are here? Together?" Holly J says surprised. "Uhh yeah" Katie laughs a little, wondering why Holly J had asked. "Oh ok I just thought..."

"I'll have the burger platter" Adam interrupts her. Holly J sighs and just writes it down before leaving them. "That was weird" Katie tells Adam, knowing that Holly J must have already been informed about what was said between him and Fiona. _Great_ he thinks to himself as he quietly looks around the place, picking up a piece of bread. _Things couldn't get_ Adam doesn't finish the thought before his eyes dart directly at the entrance of the restaurant, finding sparkling blue eyes looking back at him. "Crap" he says out loud. He darts his eyes back to Katie, already regretting looking up. _Shit!_ he thinks.

Fiona sighs loudly as Adam break his eye contact with her. She really wanted to talk to him, make things better. She was already missing talking to him. "Hey you ok?" Drew asks her before his eyes wander to what she was just seeing, Adam looking and nodding at Katie as she talked. "Come on" Drew starts to lead Fiona to his brother's table, feeling Fiona not move. "We better just leave them alone" Fiona tells him. "It'd be rude to not say hi since it seems you're drying to talk to him" Drew sarcastically lets out.

"Hey bro" he hears. Adam looks up to find his brother. "Hey Andrew" Adam says his full name, hoping he got the hint to leave him alone. "Hey guys" he hears Fiona sadly let out. "Hi" he second hands his greeting, never once looking at her. "What brings you two lovebirds here?" Drew asks, ignoring his brother. "Nothing. Just out on a date" Katie tells him. "Wow already on your first date with your girlfriend, bro?" Drew grins. Adam glares at his brother a bit, not even trying to look to his brother's right side, not wanting to see the sadness in the face of Fiona. "Well hope you guys have a wonderful time. Come on, Fi" Drew grabs onto Fiona's hand, Adam's eyes already on the table mat as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment while they walk away. "So is Drew always a dick or just the times I've seen him?" Katie jokes with Adam, earning a chuckle out of him. "I mean every time he seems to be in a bad mood or is acting like a…well dick" Adam laughs a little harder. "Nah it's just his time of the month that's why" Adam response back, Katie laughing as she grabs Adam's hand and smiles at him, Adam smiling back at her. "Here's your food" They hear Holly J say to them, the couple letting go as she places the plates in front of them. "Tell me if you guys need anything else." Holly J already leaving them as she heads for another table

"Hi. Can I talk to you for minute?" Holly J demands from her best friend, quickly taking Fiona's hand and leading them away from the table. Drew shrugs it off as the girls leave, biting down on the stale bread they had set on the table for them, chewing it a few times before gulping down the dry clump. He hears his phones buzz and takes it out of his pocket. _Look to your left_ it reads and he does so, seeing Bianca smiling back at him. He winks back as he sees her get up from the booth, seeing her short skirt leaving little to imagine while she heads for the bathroom, tilting her head for him to join her"

"What are you doing? He cheats and you're ok with it?" Holly J immediately wants to smack her friend. "He's not cheating, Holly J ok? So how about you keep that paranoia and detective work to yourself and let me enjoy or at least try to be happy." Holly J scoffs. "Then what was all that you were telling me on the phone, huh? About you and a certain boy sitting a few tables away? What happened with that?" Holly J crosses her arms and waits for her friend to say something. Fiona looks at Adam's table, seeing the new couple happy. "It wasn't going to work any ways. He has a girlfriend now." Fiona lowers her eyes to the floor before looking back at her friend, Holly J's eyebrows furrowing at the sadness she saw from her best friend. "I gotta get back" Fiona walks back over to the table where Drew is wearing a huge smile before clearing his throat. "Sorry. Girl stuff" Fiona lies, just earning a nod from Drew. "So what do you want to order?" Fiona asks Drew, not seeing his eyes still looking over at the bathroom. "Just a tuna melt I guess" Drew blurs out before feeling his phone buzz. He grabs the menu and lifts it up to cover his phone. "Holy shit" he whispers at the picture Bianca had sent him of her panties in her hands, a quick text at the bottom reading _Cum to the bathroom_. Drew already feels his pants tighten. "I'll be back. Bathroom" he says, rushing off before Fiona can say anything.

"B?" Drew says as he enters the guys bathroom, hoping he didn't have to go to the girls one. "Over here" he hears and laughs as he gets into the last stall. "We better make this quick" he tells her, unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants down to his knees, already sporting a tent in his boxers. "You're ready, aren't you?" Bianca teases, grabbing his dick and starting to pump him over his boxers, Drew groaning with every pull. "Come. Stop teasing me" Drew exhales, feeling her hand quicken. "Fuck!" he groans, feeling his stomach tighten; he closes his eyes, already about to burst out, not aware of Bianca moving their position as his back is to the toilet now. "You're almost finish?" he hears from her, only nodding, then he feels her stop "Wh-what are you doing?" he says, opening his eyes to see no one. "B? B?" he hears Bianca laugh on the other side of the door. "Hope your hand can finish off" she jokes, bending over at how funny this was. "God come on! Don't blue ball me!" he yells at her, just hearing more laughter coming out of her. "B!" he yells. "Bye-bye" he hears, not wanting to open the door in his state right now. He punches the wall as he hears the door open and the sounds from the restaurant come in till they slowly disappear again. "B?" he says, not hearing anything. "Shit!"

Fiona looks down at her watch after the food had already arrived. It's been close to 20 minutes and still no sign of Drew. Fiona sighs, playing around with the food in front of her, moving it across the plate. She looks up at Adam's table again, seeing him and Katie holding hands, her heart aching a little. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Holly J says as she comes up to the table. "I don't think he wants to talk to me anymore" Fiona lets out, seeing Katie get up from the table, phone in hand and walking out to the entrance. "Here's your chance" Holly J tells her. "Go" she pushes her friend's shoulder, pushing her to get up. "Ok ok stop" Fiona says defeated as she gets up and away from Holly J's horrible torture attempts. "I'm going, I'm going"

Adam takes a bite from his burger before wiping all around his face as he swallows the food in his mouth. He starts to take a sip from his drink when he hears her. "Can I talk to you?" Fiona asks. Adam's head doesn't rise as she takes the empty seat in front of him. "Adam look at me" Fiona asks him, Adam still acting like she's not there, his thought telling him to ignore her. "Look at me please" Fiona starts to beg a little. Her hand reaches out for his but he quickly retreats it back. "What do you want?" Adam coldly questions her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" Fiona's eyes wanting to find his, but it's no use. "I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened between me and Drew" Adam scoffs, Fiona surprised at this. "What? She asks. "God Adam will you just look at me" Fiona was starting to get angry. Adam sighs and looks up at her.

Fiona felt a chill run up her body. This wasn't the same Adam. He seemed cold and a shell, not the same guy that she had met. No one would have noticed, but she did and it saddens her. Adam stared at her. "You really think this is about just the fight you two had?" he tells her, her eyes looking at his. "Isn't it?" She says.

"Fiona you told me you liked me but" Adam looks down at the table. "You kept on dating Drew like if I hadn't told you any of it, like it didn't matter" Fiona shakes her head. "It did matter, Adam. It does matter ok? I do like you…"

"But you still decided to continue to date my brother." Adam tells her, feeling the numbness of it all hitting him and he is grateful for it. "It's ok Fiona." Adam says to her, getting up and about to walk away before she grabs his hand. "Do you still like me?" she asks him, seeing no true change of expression in his face. "Good bye, Fiona" he tells her, taking her hand off of his and walking away, not wanting to lie to her.

Drew walks backs out and heads for the table, a little angry and a little sore in his nuts. "Wh- what the hell?" he says, seeing no one at the table. "Here. Fiona left this for you" Holly J tells him, giving him a piece of paper. _Went home. See you tomorrow at school –F_

Drew crumbles the paper "Oh and here" Holly J hands him the bill. "Fi was about to pay it, but I _insisted_ her great boyfriend pay for the dinner he didn't even eat." Drew snatches it from her hand as she walks away; wearing the biggest smile she had worn at work.

"This totally makes up for not staying at Little Miss Steaks" Katie looks over at Adam as he takes the small plastic spoon of ice cream to his mouth and nods. "So Fiona and Drew? How did that happen?" Katie asks, seeing Adam physically stiffen a bit before relaxing. "He liked her, asked her out, she said yes." He simply put it. "Huh…" Katie nods her head. "And that time at the Dot? You two seemed close, but today you just ignored her"

"I didn't ignore her, Katie. I was on a date with you. Not her." Adam tells her, taking another spoonful as they walk down the street to her house. "Do you like her?" came out of Katie's mouth, stopping Adam mid gulp. Katie waits for him to answer. "I-I…she's my brother's girlfriend. It wouldn't be right" Adam leaves it at that as they stop in front of her house. "Ok well I better head inside. I'll see you tomorrow?" Katie asks him, Adam nodding as she steps closer to him and kisses him, Adam retuning the kiss, but not feeling anything behind it. "Bye Adam" she says, waving at him before she heads in as he starts to head home.

Adam sat at the foot of his bed, hearing and seeing Fiona at the restaurant playing in his mind. _Do you still like me?_ Her face hurt and sad when he didn't say anything back. He punched the bed, running his hands through his hair. He wanted to tell her right there that he still did, that he had never stopped from the moment he told her the first time, but he couldn't. He was with Katie now, not her and from what Katie had asked him as he dropped her home, she knew something was up between them. Adam dropped back onto his bed, looking at the pitch black that covered his room. He felt hot tears down his cold cheeks, not knowing that in her condo, in her bed, Fiona cried herself to sleep clutching her pillow.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Adam felt the rain pour as he opened the door to the roof. He felt his clothes become damp as he headed closer to the edge. The rain smacked his face as he stood there, lifting his leg and pushing himself to the tip, resting both feet on either side of the corner of the building. He looked down, not once feeling the adrenaline stop pumping through his veins. He felt weightless for a moment. Like nothing, not even his clothes getting heavy by the rain penetrating them were holding him back. He lifted his arm in front of him, feeling the intensity of the rain and wind force it to move. He loved the rain. He always did. He even played in the rain when he could as a small boy. He brought his hand back to his body as he slowly lifted his foot off the soggy ground from where it stood and put it up, letting the air be his support while he held it out, feeling his blood pump faster to his heart. It would be easy. At this altitude, at how high the building was, he would be out cold before he even hit the ground. He took his chance. He forced his other leg to bend at his knee as he shot out, not giving it a second thought. The immediate wind blew through his whole body, almost completely ripping away at his coat, his shoe falling off, traveling down with him on his side. It felt like time was frozen a little, his thoughts drifting from his family to a blank mind. He looked down, his eyes pushed opened by the wind, the concrete becoming more and more clear to him. His damp clothes drying at the acceleration he was heading. He gently closed his eyes, the image of the street down below becoming all to clear.

Adam shot up from his bed, his chest pacing at the intake of air he so desperately needed right now. Two weeks and the dreams were not going away, always the same dream, always the same thought and always not being able to stop himself from falling. He felt the night sweat caused by the panic he head felt work down his neck, his hand wiping it away and running his hand through his hair. He looked over at his clock. Again it was only 4. He grabbed his phone from his table and clung to it before putting it back. He didn't want to call anyone. Not his girlfriend, Katie and not his best friend Eli. He wanted to talk to her. To Fiona, but he couldn't. He felt pretty bad for the way things went down at the restaurant those two weeks ago and that since then; he had avoided her even more than usual. He hadn't even said one word to her, not even when she was so close to him in art class. She was the plague and he a scared villager of catching the disease. He plummeted back into bed and felt his breathing start to normalize once more. He was tired of waking up like this and not getting enough sleep, feeling his body drained by it all. _Maybe it's just my mind acting up_ he thought hoping to at least feel sleepy again before he had to get up for school.

Drew walked down the hallway, his left hand on the right side of his stomach, feeling the sharp pin once more. It had been a few days since he got a bad pass thrown to him in basketball practice and the pain still wouldn't go away. "Hey" he heard a sultry voice come from behind, but didn't turn to see who it belong to, knowing very well who it was. "What do you want?" he told her, feeling around his stomach with his fingers, trying to figure out where his pain was coming from.

"Aww still mad because I left you hanging?" Bianca whispered in his ear. It was two weeks to the day she had left him in the bathroom with his pants around his knees and with a bad case of wood in the restroom stall. "You want me to make it up to you?" she said, walking up in front of him, making Drew stop. "I'm not feeling really up for the mood right now, B so maybe find someone else"

"What? You getting some from that rich bitch?" Bianca crossed her hands over her chest, waiting for Drew to answer, only to hear him laugh before wincing in pain. "You're jealous aren't you?" Drew grinned at the realization of all this. Bianca liked him, not just for what he could do to her under his touch, but really liked him. "You're reading too much into it , Torres." Bianca huffed before leaving a hurt Drew in the middle of the hallway.

Adam leaned over on the locker, waiting for his girlfriend to take out her book. "So I was thinking maybe after your practice, we'd go hit up the comic store? There's a new com…"

"I can't. I promise Marisol we would _finally_ start on our project for history, but I swear this weekend, I'm yours" Katie smiled at Adam, earning a half smile from him. "Don't pout, Adam. I swear we'll do something fun later on" Adam only nodded before feeling her lips on his. "Ok, but you owe me big" he winked at her before walking away and heading to his first period, knowing it was still too early for anyone to be inside the room yet.

Adam walked in before hearing a few sniffles coming from inside the art room, peaking through the door to see dark curls falling softly on the table. He saw Fiona wiping her tears away for a moment before making his presence known, wanting to see what was wrong with her. "Fi?" he said, the first words he had spoken to her since the restaurant. "Are you ok?" he asked, getting over to their table and putting his stuff down before going over to her.

"Oh now you care!" Fiona burst out, looking into his eyes, anger and sadness in them. "What happened? Got tired of ignoring me? Wanted to rub my face in that I'm just pathetic?" Adam was taken back a little by her angry words, but composed himself. "What? No Fiona. I'm just asking why you were crying" he told her softly, not trying to add to her lashing out at him. "I'm crying because of you! I miss you! Happy now?" she told him, standing up and getting into his face. "You hurt me, Adam! And now you think you can just ask me what's wrong?"

"I hurt you? You hurt me first! I thought you cared for me!" Adam felt his anger boil. "I wanted, no! I want to be with you and me ignoring you? It's the only way I know how to deal so I won't do anything I might regret!" He said, getting in her face now, towering over her a little. "Really?" Fiona fought back. "Like what?" she challenged him. Adam cups her cheek almost immediately and pulls her closer to him, Adam fully pressing their lips together, feeling the sparks almost immediately shot all through his body and out to electrify more their lips. Adam feels her hesitate for a second before she kissed back, Fiona's arms snaking up to his neck, bringing him closer to her, Fiona's back hitting the table. _Dear god_ runs through Adam's mind at the moment. He never could have known that kissing Fiona would bring so much life into him and he wants more.

Fiona feels his tongue glide over her bottom lip and she feels herself intensify the kiss, Adam gently gliding into her mouth, Fiona releasing a small whimper. Adam smiles into the kiss before Fiona push him back as they both gasp for air. They stare at each other, their eyes both full of lust and knowing that they both felt the vehemence of the kiss. Any one who was to walk in right now could see it.

"Y-you can't kiss me like that" Fiona breaks the silence, still a little breathless. Adam just looks at her. "Mr. Torres?" they both hear come from the door. In comes Ms. Dawes. She looks in between both students before Fiona takes her seat on the table stool and puts her hands to either side of her head. "Yes Ms. Dawes?" Adam says, still his eyes glued to Fiona. "Your mother is waiting for you in the office" Adam's eyes dart to Ms. Dawes. "In the office?" he looks back to see Fiona looking at him. "Yes. It's about your brother. He was taken to the hospital"

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Adam stood next to his brother's bed now at the hospital, his mom sitting on the chair next to the bed. Adam wasn't really sure how Drew got into the hospital and after only being told from his mom that Drew was complaining of pain in his stomach and right side, the nurse called for an ambulance once the junior started to have severe pain. Adam was upset that his brother was in here, but his mind still went back to what had happened a few hours ago with Fiona in class. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. "What are you happy about?" his brother groans, seeing Adam smile to himself. "Nothing. Sorry"

Their mom stands up and Adam looks at the door to see the doctor come in, holding a chart and looking at it before placing it under his arm. "Ok he has appendicitis" the almost going bald doctor tells them as if it wasn't a big deal. "What the hell is that?" Drew ask, his body shooting up before he winces in pain again and sits down. "You have swelling in your appendix. We'll get you prep for surgery"

"S-Surgery! No way. I'm not having any surgery!. Can't you just give me a pill or something?" Drew asks, the doctor merely just laughing at the idea. "It's not a big deal, Mrs. Torres" The doctor speaking to the person who has to give the consent as Adam just listens with a pissed off Drew looking at the doctor. "It's a simple Laparoscopic surgery around here" The doctor walks over to Drew and pulls the blanket away from his body and some of the hospital gown. "Just a small incision and we remove the appendix" Adam looks at Drew. "No, Andrew, you don't need your appendix to live" Drew looks at him. "Yep. Very good..."

"Adam." He tells the doctor. "Ok so if you could just sign the consent and we can prep him for surgery." Mrs. Torres looks at her son and nods her head. "The nurse will be right in." and with that the doctor leaves. "I knew that you know. That I don't need that to live." Drew tells Adam who only folds his arms and scoffs. "Sure you did." Adam is laughing by himself before he looks out of the room. "Mom I'll be right back" He opens it and closes it behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asks Fiona, who looks back as she had started to walk away from the room. "I was just…how is he?" she asks, her cheeks getting red. "He's ok. Just his appendix. He needs surgery." Adam tells her; not putting any care into a minor surgery like the one Drew was going to have. "I was thinking about what happened" Fiona says at him as he just nods. "It can't happen again"

Adam feels his stomach sink. "What? Why?" he walks closer to her, but she steps back, putting her arms from him to stay where he was. "It was wrong, Adam. It shouldn't have happened." Adam can't believe what she is saying. "You didn't seem to mind when it was happening" Adam walks closer again, this time Fiona not moving away. He closes their distance, feeling her breath mix with his as their faces are only inches away. "No" she pushes him away, licking her lips, almost feeling his again. "Fiona, you liked it. Admit it"

"You have a girlfriend, Adam. I am with your brother." Fiona tells him, making the last part sounding more like she was trying to convince herself of the fact, "We just can't let that happen again." Adam puts his hand inside his pockets. Again he had fallen for it._ Again_. "Ok" he says, walking away and heading for the room. "You should go in. He might want to see you before he gets prep" Adam tells her, Fiona nodding, walking towards the room, Adam's eyes never leaving her body or face.

"Fi" Drew says, almost as she was the girl he was expecting to see first. "Hey" she whispers walking towards him. "I'm going to go see what happened to the nurse" Mrs. Torres says, eyes darting at Fiona. "Fiona" she says in her own way of greeting the girl before leaving the room, Adam behind her when Fiona starts to hold Drew's hand. Adam takes a seat across the door on the floor, texting Katie before his mom comes towards him. "Who are you texting?" she asks, leaning on the wall. "Just Katie" Adam had only told his mother that it was a friend, knowing how she was when it came to him talking about dating girls and things. "Oh I like that girl. She has her life together" Adam looks at his mother. "What do you mean by that?" he stands up from the floor, eyebrows still furrow. "Just look at her" his mother pointing to Fiona inside the room next to Drew, holding his hand as he talked. "That girl has no clue where she is going."

"Fiona knows what she wants to do in life. She's sweet, caring, and talented. I've seen her designs. They blow everything else that might be considered competition away. That girl" Adam points at Fiona now, his anger getting the better of him. "Is the best thing that could ever happen to Drew and he is too stupid to see that" Adam takes a breather as his mom simply stares and nods. "I knew it." Adam looks at his mother, a smile on her face. "I knew I wasn't seeing things when she was coming over. You like her, don't you?" Adam is gobsmacked. "Wh-What? How did you-"

"I could tell a few times I saw you looking at her across the table at dinner or how you would smile when she was smiling." Adam looks back at his mother. "I'm going out with Katie though and she's dating Drew" Audra walks over to him, sighing loudly. "It's ok Adam if you like her. Just don't let it eat you inside." Adam hugs his mom. "When did you get so understanding?" he asks himself and her at the same time, never seeing this side of his mother before. "I just know you and your brother are growing up and I need to be a part of that, even though sometimes I don't understand it."

"Mrs. Torres?" A woman in pink scrubs with animals on it comes up to them. "We're ready to take your son to the O.R." Audra nods as all three step back in to the room, Fiona meeting Adam's eyes before looking away and towards Drew. "Drew, they're ready" his mom says, his face going a little frighten by it all. "You'll be ok, dude." Adam says, reassuring his brother. "There's nothing to be scared of, Andrew and besides, mom gets a sweet deal if you kick the bucket and I get a new game room." He jokes, Drew smiling back. "Yeah right. I'll see you when I get out, Adam. You'll see" Drew's eyes already closing a bit due to the shot of Propofol the nurse had injected in his I.V bag. Drew was out like a light in a few seconds before being pushed out in the bed and into the O.R room.

Adam puts his hand over Fiona's shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze, Fiona looking over at him and smiling. Audra notices the two and steps out, giving the couple of friends a few moments to themselves, knowing how much they needed it.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

His mouth feels funny and dry. Drew tries to speak, but all he can hear come out is a low grunt. He could feel he was a little out of it. "Whoa you're up" he hears someone say before he can open his eyes. Everything is blurry before his eyes refocus and he sees he is back in the old room. "Honey you're awake. Don't move" he sees his mom smiling at him as he sits up or tries to before feeling something pull at him on the lower side of his abdomen followed by a sharp pain. "Fuck" he groans, his body reacting and his hand going up to the place where his pain was coming from. He looks down and sees a white gauze and bandage over it. "How long was I out?" he asks his mother, Audra taking the seat next to his bed again. "Since the surgery a couple of hours ago. They let the medicine do its job." Drew laughed out of nowhere. "The meds are working alright" "Hey" he heard and saw Fiona walking up, grabbing on to his hand that was on the bed, holding it and smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" She asked him. "Like I want to take this medicine with me when I get home" Drew joked.

Adam walked back into the room after getting everyone coffee. "Here mom" Adam held the cup to his mother as she took it. Fiona took her eyes away from Drew as Adam came around and handed her the latte she had asked for, smiling at the nice gesture, Adam smiling back. Drew noticed it right there. He doesn't know if it's the drugs doing this, but he can't deny what he is seeing in front of him. It was after maybe a minute of Fiona moving away and Adam now being on his side that Drew's thoughts were becoming clearer and clearer. "Hey bro" Adam tells him. "Man dude you just cost me a new game room" he jokes, Drew laughing, but quickly regretting it because of the movement. "Nah you couldn't get rid of me that easily, Adam."

The two brothers spent most of the night talking about what cool scar Drew had now and watching whatever came on the hospital T.V with the cheap cable. Fiona was siting in the corner watching their interaction when she found herself getting more and more tired. "I better get going" she stood from the chair, happy that Mrs. Torres had decided not to stay because of her early morning work. "I'll accompany you" Adam shot up from the seat, walking over to Fiona. "I-If you don't mind that is" Adam asked, Fiona smiling and nodding in approval. "I'll be back bro" Adam told Drew who's eye were glued to a rerun of classic basketball game on espn. Fiona walked over to Drew and gave him a quick kiss goodnight on his cheek, Drew returning the kiss on her hand.

Adam tucked his hands into his pockets as a taxi pulled up to the hospital round entrance, stopping in front of Fiona and him. Fiona opened the door to get in, but stopped. "Adam thank you for not making this so difficult" she told him, Adam keeping everything in and simply just smiling at her. She looked at the boy in front of her and walked up to him, placing one soft kiss on his lips and hugging him. Adam was shocked, but didn't do anything to return the embrace, not wanting to complicate things with Fiona again. "Goodnight, Princess" he whispered to her, Fiona feeling butterflies and blushing as she pulled away and grabbed the top of the car door, carefully stepping in. "Goodnight, Prince" she said back, wearing a small smile. Adam walked back into the hospital as the cab drove away.

It was around 3 when Drew woke up. It had been a few hours since Adam had left after their mom called and said their father was picking him up. Drew was now awake and alone in the hospital room, well at least that's what he thought. "Hey sleepy head" he heard her voice come from the chair and he shook his head, hoping that the drugs weren't making him hallucinate. "What are you doing here?"

Bianca uncrossed her legs and stood up from the chair, wearing a very devious grin on her lips. "Well I heard what happened and I had to see if you weren't faking it" Drew laughed. "So you went out of your way to come see me and sneak in after visiting hours are over? Not very Bianca" Drew saw where her hand was heading and he was more than happy that he did have a catheter installed. "Is this more of the Bianca you like?" she asked, already seeing a reaction out of him even with out really touching anything other than his leg. "B don't do this to me. I'm pretty much naked under this hospital gown, woman" he knows how kinky Bianca can be about having sex in public places, but he never expected this to be happening. Her hands is about to touch the semi hard wood he was already tenting under the cheap gown when he stops her.

"What's wrong? It's not like it's the first time we've done it in public before" she winks at him. "Believe me there is nothing more I would than to do this in a hospital and after being blue balled, I'd probably shot my load way earlier than I would want to, but I can't" Drew takes Bianca's hand and puts it back on the side of her body. "Why not?" Bianca asks, a little pissed off. She knows how badly Drew wants it and how long they haven't done it. "I just can't. Sorry" Drew's small conscious was making itself known at the moment. "Fine" Drew sees brown hair flip around and sees the girl open the door to leave. "So when?" she looks back at him, waiting for him to answer. Drew looks at Bianca for the first time he can say he really sees her for what she is and not just an object. "I can't. Not until I break up with Fiona" he tells her, Bianca's eyes widening a bit before she shrugs and leaves. "Fuck" Drew says, slamming his fist into the bed, knowing now how fucking hard it was to reject a girl willing to blow you just to spare someone else's feelings, but he knew he did the right thing, well at least now he would.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fiona sat on the room chair of Drew's room. He had been let out of the hospital with a few more days of staying at home before his life went back to normal. "Thanks for coming over. I really needed to talk to you" Fiona smiled at him before grabbing his unattended hand on his bed. "Anything. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Drew sighed. He just wanted to get this over with. "Fiona I don't think we should go out anymore" _Wow this sounded better in my head_ he thought, feeling her hand pull away from his slowly, finding her other hand on her lap, Fiona's face falling a bit.

"What?" Fiona stood to her feet. "I think we both know this was coming eventually, Fi. I mean god we barely have anything to talk about and all we ever do is try to compromise with one another to make the other person happy when it makes us miserable. We're not good for one another" Fiona folded her arms. "It's called being in a relationship, Drew" Drew took the covers off his body and stood to his feet, Fiona almost handing him a helping hand before Drew rejected it.

"No Fiona. That isn't being in a relationship" Drew exhaled. "Don't you want to be with someone who you are happy to see everyday, not because you have to, but because you automatically think of them and you can't help but smile? We don't have that. We are barely a couple! We don't have any interest or anything!"

"So? A lot of couples are like that. Opposites attract" Fiona interjected. "We have no solid ground to base this relationship, if you can call it that, on. You know when I say hey I like this and that about you? I feel like I have to say that to you so that I can at least think we're on the same page, but we're not." Fiona nodded. She had to admit it. Drew and she always seemed like the prefect couple, but she knew better. She knew it was all just for show. "Are you mad at me because of this?" Drew asked her, Fiona going back to the matter of what was being discussed.

"No I just…wished we had come to this sooner. Maybe we wouldn't have been so miserable with one another" Drew hugged her. "Hey it wasn't all that bad was it?" Fiona laughed as they pulled apart. "No I guess not. I uhh better get going. I have things to do actually" they shared a goodbye hug and a soft cheek kiss before she left, waiting until she was outside and walking to really have everything sink in.

Adam walked into his kitchen, rummaging for any sign of good food for him and Eli to have during their crazy Mass Affect 2 marathon. "Hey uhhh what are you doing?" Drew asked him from behind, going over to the counter, picking up the bottle and taking a pill. "I'm looking for some food! I'm fucking hungry and I haven't' eaten anything since I got home from school. What are you doing up? Don't you still have a few more days of recuperation to do?" Adam took a handful of grapes and popped them in his mouth. Drew placed a hand on his stomach before taking a seat on the kitchen table. "Bro I broke up with Fiona."

Adam dropped one of the grapes on the floor before closing his mouth and looking at his brother staring at the table. "Uhh why? I thought you guys were on cloud nine now?" Adam had to admit that he wasn't even a bit happy that they were together, but with Katie and him being joined at the hip at school, he wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

"I think I pretty much just haven't been fair to Fiona…and you?" Drew looked at Adam raise an eyebrow. "Me? what does this have to do with me?" Drew rolled his eye. "Don't act dumb. I see the way you look at her dude and not the way I look at her like seeing her body and stuff, but you really look at her, like if she was the only thing keeping air in your lungs. You must really have feelings for her because I don't look at her that way." Adam took the seat next to his brother and intertwined his fingers on the table, looking down at them. He was right. His brother was right. He was so in love with Fiona it scared him how much she meant to him.

"So I decided that maybe it's best if I stop getting in the way of things." Drew stood up, grunting a little from the pain and went over to grab a glass from the cabinet, filling it up with water before placing the small white pill of pain killer on his tongue and gulping down the glass of water. He wasn't really expecting any reaction to what he just told Adam, but the one that he got wasn't the one he was expecting and it scared him once he heard a chuckle.

Adam looked over at the kitchen entrance to see his best friend clapping. "Very nice acting, Drew. First class really" he looked confused, looking in between both boys. "Keep your mouth shut, Goldsworthy. I'm actually doing the right thing here." Drew glared at Eli as he wore a smirk on his face. "The right thing? After all the months of doing the wrong thing?" Adam looked over at his brother.

"What is he talking about, Andrew?" Eli was tired of Drew wanting to look like the good guy when he had always been in the wrong. "Drew isn't doing this to be nice, Adam. I've stood aside, not wanting to get into it, but enough of the lies already. Your brother here" Eli points at Drew, Drew snatching his finger off his face, regretting the movement. "Has been screwing around with Bianca while dating Fiona and now he's tired of trying to get Fiona in bed so has decided to _good_" Eli putting air quotes around the word good. "All he cares about is looking good, don't you Drew?" Dew could kill Eli right now, barehanded if it was possible, but with the pain, he'd have to wait a bit more to punch the death obsessed Eli in the face. Adam looked at his brother, disgusted.

"That's what you've been doing the whole time?" Adam was furious.

"No! I mean yes, but I was- I mean I'm trying to do the right thing here!" Drew sat back down, hoping the pain killer worked already. "Save it Drew. I can't believed you'd do that to her!"

"Ok fine! I was fucking Bianca at the same time. Big deal! At least I'll admit what I'm doing instead of hiding and acting like a little bitch about it! What have you done huh? You didn't respect when me and her were together! You didn't keep shit to yourself" Adam wanted to punch Drew right in the stomach. "I had feelings for her WAY before you ever came into the picture, Andrew. My feelings for her were never up for debate. The way you treated her during your guys' dating period is. You treated her like a piece of trash so don't come to me telling me shit. For all I care, you can go fuck yourself, Drew"

Adam pushed pass Eli, banging the door behind him, heading for Katie's house, the one girl right now that seemed to really get him.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Oh come on!" Adam yelled at the screen, a little agitated, but laughing when he heard her laugh. "When did girls get good at video games like Mortal Kombat?" he asked her as he put the control down and sank more into the couch, already losing to her three times in a row when she picked scorpion. "Hey girls can be good, if not better at whatever you guys do, you know" Katie joked, pouting at him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You mad I beat you?" Adam shrug. "No because I think you cheated." He joked, earning a shocked look and a playful slap on the shoulder from her before they both got up and headed for the kitchen. "When are your parents getting back?" he asked, jumping on the kitchen counter and taking a sit on it while Katie went to the fridge.

"They went on their date night. Don't worry they know you are here" she winked at him, Adam laughing. "So are you going to tell me?" Katie asked, placing the loaf of bread on the table, cutting out a few slices on the cutting board before placing two slices each on the plates. "Uhh tell you how I think you cheated? Yeah I'm not sure about it. I still have some theories" Adam laughed, Katie shaking her head. "No I meant…" she grabbed the mustard and Adam nodded, wanting some on his sandwich. "..Why when you first got here, you seemed to be able to boil water?" Katie placed the turkey slice on the mayonnaise and mustard cover bread and looked seriously at Adam.

"I just was pissed that's all. Real pissed" Adam fiddle with his fingers, chewing down on a nail that was already too short. "And why were you pissed?" Katie continued with her interrogation. "Drew was saying stupid shit to me and it pissed me off that's all" Adam shrug. "And it made you so pissed you, left your house to come here? I thought you and Eli-"

"God Katie what's with all the questions? I just wanted to spend time with you, a girl that really gets me" Katie nodded and laughed. "Yeah yeah you're right. I'm sorry. I just thought you were in trouble like…" she stopped there. Adam had confided in her what he had been doing after he caught her staring at his arms. He had explained his self mutilation as good as he could and was surprised she didn't freak out, but was supportive. Even though she knew about it, Katie still didn't like it when she saw new scars, telling him so, but never nagging him about it. "No. No I haven't done that in a few weeks now so don't worry." He told her, grabbing her hand from the counter, giving her a reassuring smile. Katie smiled back before giving him one of the sandwiches she had done. Adam jumped off the counter and grabbed the plate before they both walked back in to the living room. "So can I ask what Drew did to get you pissed off"

_Yeah he hurt Fiona and basically cheated on the girl I have feelings for_ he thought. "Nothing big, just stupid stuff. How about you give me another chance to catch you cheating?" he suggested, biting down on his sandwich before picking up the controller. "Ok but…" Katie brought her hand up to his cheek and wiped away the runaway mustard that didn't quite make it into his mouth. " I better get us some napkins or my controller is going to be covered in condiment in a few minutes" she laughed, getting up and heading for the kitchen. _I don't deserve her_ he thought again, looking at the floor, a little bit of guilt clinging at his heart.

The afternoon was almost over and it would be getting dark outside soon as Adam left Katie's house after a few more games and a little make out session, Adam cutting it short. He stepped up the house and knocked on the door. "Hey Bullfrog, is Eli here?" he asked, Bullfrog nodding and letting him inside the house, Adam automatically going to Eli's room and knocking on the closed door. "Oh hey. I didn't think you wanted to talk to me after what happened"

"You weren't the one who did anything wrong, Eli." Eli shook his head. "I should have said something, but I didn't want to get involve and deal with your brother." Eli told him, grabbing the remote from the bed and turning down the volume while Adam got the chair from his desk and sat on it. " I get it. Look I really don't want to talk about that right now" Eli raised an eyebrow. "So what brought you here then?"

"When you and Clare started dating, you wanted to spend every waking moment with her right?" Eli nodded. "But did you ever just see her as a friend and nothing more?" Eli sat on the bed. "Well yeah, but that was before we got together" Adam sighed. "No I meant in the time you guys have been dating, have you ever just thought of her as just a good friend and nothing more?" Eli thought for a moment and shook his head. "Is that what's happening with you and Katie?" he asked Adam.

"I mean Katie is great, don't get me wrong. She's smart, Really smart and has a great sense of humor, loves soccer with a passion and she is driven in everything she does. She could be a great doctor or lawyer or whatever she wants to do with her life. She's the prefect girl you would want"

"But?" Eli asking the question that was burning inside Adam.

"I just see her as a friend. That's all." Adam got up from the chair, walking from one corner to the other. "I've tried. I have really tried to see her as more, but I just can't. It feels a little bit weird and a little confusing to well be with her."

"Adam calm down. I get it. She's not the girl you want" Adam stopped moving. "I know what you are getting at and you can stop right there" Eli exhaled. "Ok just answer me this. What do you think when you think about Fiona?"

Adam looked blankly at the wall. "Funny, kind, caring, a great heart, breathtakingly beautiful but without really seeing her beauty like I do. She's talented and I think we both know she's going to be a hit in the world of fashion. She's not prefect though" Adam was already smiling to himself, Eli just looking on. "But she doesn't have to be. She's herself, imperfections and all. She's just her" Eli smirked as Adam just stood there with a goofy smile on his face for a minute before it faltered and he got serious again. "It's doesn't matter though what I think. She's not the girl I'm with. Katie is and I know in time I'll come to see Katie the same way too."

"I doubt it, my young friend. You are a blind guy with only eyes for Fiona"

Adam looked at him confused. "How can a I be blind and have eyes for…That makes no sense, Elijah" Eli rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude, shit. That's not the point. The point is, you like her, you see Katie as a friend, so cut your loss and just go with Fiona." Adam shook his head. "I got to think this some more" Eli shook his head. "Alright, but at the meantime, want to see some chiller?" he asked, clicking the volume up as Adam just sat there back on the chair, thinking of what he wanted to do. "Oh and another thing. Elijah?" Eli glared at Adam. "You get one more of those."

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm really starting to hate English" Adam tells Eli as they walk down the hallway. "I take it you didn't do the poem project then? It's due after lunch, dude"

"I know. I have one, but…I just need to adjust it" Adam sighs. "Alright. Hey I'll see you inside" Eli tells him, walking towards the cafeteria. "Nah I'm actually skipping lunch. I'm just gonna work on this. "He lifts the black binder in his hand. "Well let's hope you hit gold in 30 minutes, Rocky. I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, when you and Clare aren't as gross anymore" Adam jokes back, his best friend rolls his eyes before leaving Adam to work on his homework. It wasn't long before Eli left that Adam sat on a near by empty hall bench and took out his iPod to listen to some music, hoping it would help him. He blasted his ear buds and got started.

_Good poem. Good poem_ he pondered, looking at the blank sheet and exhaling. He pinched both ends, releasing his paper from the closed rings and flipping through, looking for something, the poem he had written the night before out of sheer boredom.

The truth struggling between the lies

Her words no longer keep him suffice

The stab at the heart

That tears at the soul

The end is about to start

Her eyes darken

Her spirit falls

He has broken her…

He reads over his words, not noticing the fingers about to make contact with his shoulder. "What the-" he jolts from where he sits a little and then relaxes, taking off his ears buds. "Oh hey" he tells her. Fiona had notice him sitting alone and decided to keep him company. "So what are you listening to?" she asks, taking one of the buds and hearing the song play.

_You're such a lovely cup_  
><em>Why don't you fill me up<em>

"Interesting" she tells him. Adam just nods and takes the other ear bud.

_Alora si, you belong to me_

"So what has you skipping lunch?" Fiona asks him. "Home work" he tells her, looking down at the binder once more as she moves closer due to the length of the ear buds. "The great egg head forgot to do his homework?" she makes fun of him, laughing a little at the look on his face. "Hey I'm not that smart, you know. I was just distracted last night is all"

Fiona nods, Adam leaving it at that and not going into details about anything. The song ends and Fiona hands the bud back to Adam while her eyes travel to the scribble on the paper in front of him. "Is this what you're working on?" she asks him.

Adam scrambles to shut the binder, but his papers fall out onto the hallway. "Crap" he mumbles before getting up from the bench and picking them up. "Here" Fiona says and helps, picking up the poem. She reads a few lines before Adam notices what she is doing and stands up quickly, snatching it from her hands.

"Sorry" he tells her, taking his seat on the bench, getting his things organized back in his binder. "It was my homework, but I had to think of something better" Fiona only nods. "It seemed a little dark" she tells him. "Like hate and love, but at the same time hurt. All mixed together"

Adam just sits there, staring at her. "Yeah I… it's just not that good anyways." He balls the paper up and places it in his pocket. "Oh ok." They sit silently for a few minutes before Fiona breaks the quite. "Uhh I think you already must have heard about me and Drew"

Adam looks over at her and nods. "That we're no longer together" Adam nods again, Fiona feeling a little frustrated. "Ooook then" she exaggerates. "I don't know what you want me to say" Adam truthfully tells her. "I'm not sure either" Fiona confesses. "I'm sorry?" he says, Fiona laughing a little. "It's ok. The weird thing is he didn't tell me why though. He just gave me a lame excuse"

"Maybe it was for the best"

"Why though?" Fiona looks at Adam a little suspicious. "Adam why-"

"I have to go. The bells about to ring and I promised Katie I'd meet her after lunch. I see you around, Fi" Adam grabs all his things, making sure he left nothing behind before bolting away from the bench. "Adam wait" Fiona gets out, but he has already made it to the other side of the hall. Fiona sighs and sits again on the bench, no wondering the real reason Drew broke up with her.

End of Chapter 25

**Author's note- I'm not a good poem writer so Adam isn't a good poem writer. Sorry guys XD**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Drew walked down the hall. After a week in isolation at home, he was happy to be out of his house and back at school, even if he could feel the eyes in the back of his head and the whispers. He saw Bianca down the hall at her locker, not really trying to get anything out, but just simply looking at herself in her locker mirror. "Miss me?" he told her as he invaded her space. She simple turn towards him and shrugs. "Oh come on now. You know you did." One thing Drew had, no matter the scenario, he was confident when it came where he stood with B.

"Cocky?" Bianca tells him, smirking, trying to play it cool. Drew looks down at his pants. "Very, but you already know that" he jokes, earning a nice smile from the girl he was pursuing now. "Some one wouldn't like you talking to me like that" she challenges.

"Who? Oh Fiona! She's nothing to me anymore so that means…" Drew pushes her hair back from her shoulder, ruining his hand the full length of her arm. "…You and me can have a lot of fun now." He winks at her. "As much fun as we had at the hospital?" he sense her sarcastic tone and exhales. "That was a set back and as I remember, you had me waiting for a month. Thats torture to me" he looks at her as she laughs. "You're going to regret saying no to me in the hospital" she whispers in his ear, looking around and seeing eyes dart away as she make eye contact with a few.

"Why do you think you're the shit, B? I could have any girl I wanted." He didn't mean to brag, but he was a good charmer when it came to the ladies. "Then why don't you?" Bianca questioned. Drew eyed her up and down, taking in her curves that he knew so well. "You give me something most of these fucking prudes won't give up, teasing virgins" he looked around the hall. "And I'm not really thinking of giving that up"

"Your powers of persuasion aren't really working, Torres" she slides her hand down his stomach, but quickly pushes off. "Too bad really. I almost gave you what you wanted too" she flirted, walking away, making her skirt bounce at every step she took, leaving very little resistance for Drew to have. "And what exactly were you going to give me?" he asks while catching up to her. "Wait wait…no..a three some? I mean I have been thinking about you and your freaky friend Imogen. Maybe she could show me how freaky she really-"

"No.. What? No! That was…"

Bianca notices she is being a little too loud and pulls Drew aside and into an empty class room. "It's not a threesome with Imogen, Drew so get that out of your head" Drew puts his hand up in defeat. "But its just as good" Drew furrows his eyebrows. "Are you going to head to class?" she asks, tilting her head at the door, knowing all to well that a certain house was unoccupied at the moment. "Nope" Drew plays along. "Do you have a condom?" she's already expecting for him to get his goofy grin on his face by just the mere thought of getting laid. "Crap no" he regrets not coming prepared.

Bianca grins, running her tongue over her teeth. "Good, come on" she grabs him, exiting the class. "Where are we going?" He questions. "To my house. You and I have some unfinished business to take care of from the hospital." Drew stops. "Wait, raw? You and me? Raw?" Bianca only smiles. In less than 5 minutes, they were out of the school and heading towards her car, Drew more than surprised at what she was suggesting, but none the less willing to go through with it.

"I still think something was weird about all that you are telling me" Holly J confides in Fiona as they sat in their calculus class, Fiona just staring outside the window. "He's back at school and yet he hasn't talked to you? Like if nothing happened?" Fiona shakes her head. "Drew and I have nothing to talk about, HJ. I still think I got a lame excuse, but it's done I guess." She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about all this had her a little confused.

"Holy shit!" Bianca gasps as Drew cups her cheek, bringing their lips together. It feels amazing penetrating her raw, no plastic getting in the way, feeling her pussy take his dick all the way until she was sitting right on top of him, feeling her stretch around him. Bianca bites down on her bottom lip as he starts to lift her up and down, picking up a rhythm while planting small kisses all over her neck, her whimpers only more fueling him. "I thought you were gonna make me regret things" he breathes out, wearing a smirk on his face. "Fuuck" only word she says, pressing a sloppy messy kiss on his lips, Drew pumping up and hearing her moan for more, thrusting harder in her. He could listen to her whimpers and squeaks all day, but he can barely hold on. "Don't" she tells him, warning him not to blow his load already. Drew shifts a little, nudging at Bianca' ass to widening her legs, knowing well this would speed up things for her. Bianca's eyes flutter shut and she rocks her hips, making Drew more than happy they were in bed and not fucking against a wall since his legs would have given in at any minute. He feels her muscles around his dick clenching tighter and tighter around him. Bianca lifts up and slams down, making a wet smack echo in the room before swinging both arms around his neck. He brings his hand around her little nub and teases it, feeling her cum around him, Drew still not done. Bianca doesn't hesitate after her high to help him out by sucking him off, Drew making sure not even pre cum slipped into her. It wasn't long before he emptied into her mouth, looking down at her swallowing every last drop before pulling out of her and both heading for the shower before trying to hit their next class.

The bells rings and the whole class starts to head for the door, Holly J and Fiona walking slowly right next to each other. "Why do you think that? That it was a lame attempt in his behalf?" Fiona clings to her binder. "It felt like something else was the cause."

"You're going to be feeling me for the next week" Drew whispers in Bianca's ear as they walk in, not even hiding anything. "Dude where have you been? Second period is about to start and you didn't show up for morning practice. Why didn't you come to the gym?" K.C says as he walks up to them, wondering why Drew has decided to skip. "I had other things coming" Drew states, Bianca walking away. "Have fun sitting" he tells her, hiding a half smile. "You didn't." K.C looks back at Bianca. "Oh you have not idea" Drew laughs. "Better than those other times, especially after getting rid of that dead weight"

"The rumors about you two are all over the place now that you broke up with Fiona Coyne" Drew and K.C start to walk down the hall, Drew only shrugging it off to what K.C was saying. "So I let go of something with no value to date the hottest and best chick in the sack at Degrassi. No one loses."

"Is that so?" Fiona inserts, Drew oblivious to her being behind him.

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Crap" Adam said to himself as he looked on like the other spectators, Fiona crossing her arms and Drew looking back, a little surprised, but not caring. "What?" Drew smiles at her. "Did you hear something?" he taunts her, not really caring what came out of her mouth. Hey he was happy and away from her was how he got that. "Best chick in the sack at Degrassi?" Fiona challenges back, Holly J next to her steaming from her ears, Drew simply ignoring the other senior. "What do you mean by that?" Fiona asks. Drew chuckles. "I meant she is great in bed because unlike some of the girls here, she isn't afraid of sex" Adam just shook his head. Drew was making things worst for himself, but he just stood and watches, not taking sides, not wanting to go against his family for once.

"Wow Drew you make yourself-"

"Shut. the. , Fiona" Drew interrupts her, getting the crowd rumbling and gasping from some of them for his words. "You want to get in my face about saying I fucked Bianca, which I did constantly while _being_ with you, if we can call that a relationship while everyone around me saw you swoon for Adam. You're a hypocrite."

The whispers became silent that moment. Adam's eyes felt as though they were going to come out of his sockets at what his brother had just said in front of everyone. "It's not cheating when I don't care for you and I didn't care" Drew sees K.C hiding his mouth, knowing very well he and the rest of the guys around this little show were chuckling. "I mean what do expect? Me to wait for a prude like you to come around and maybe give it up?"

"That's enough, Drew" Adam steps in. "And here he is, her knight in shinning armor. Tell me bro, why are you, my own brother, defending her, my ex, while she, your girlfriend" Drew points at Katie hiding behind a few football players, just looking on and hearing her boyfriend come to the defense of Fiona. "Is looking on and knows that you guys are done since you have feelings for Fiona."

"I don't have feelings for her." Adam interjects. "I have a girlfriend and I wouldn't want anyone talking to my girlfriend like that so why does Fiona have to stand here and take this?" Adam looked at his brother roll his eyes. "Fine I'll leave the Ice Queen in peace, bro. Come on man" he tells K.C and everyone around them starts to leave. Fiona sees Drew down the hall, his jock friends all coming up and laughing around him, maybe congratulating him about what he just said. Fiona looks over at Adam and starts to walk towards him, but she stops the minutes he starts to head over to where Katie stands, wrapping an arm around her and walking away from Fiona. "Fi, let's just go to class, ok?" Holly J tells her, grabbing on to her friends arm and pulling her along.

"Whoa your brother was kind of a douche to her" Katie whispers to him, Adam still looking straight in front of him, not ready to respond, only thinking. Thinking he wasn't even better than his brother now. "Hey" Katie puts her hand on his cheek, twisting his face to look at her. "Are you ok?" she says to him, Adam just looking at her. "Katie I need to tell you something" Katie nods and Adam takes her hand, leading her towards the door leading towards the parking lot. He pushes the door open and walks out, Katie behind him. He turns to look at her as the door closes behind, slamming shut. "I did something" he starts. She walks down the steps where he is looking up at her and stops right in front of him. "Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me, Adam."

"I do" he says to her, sighing at the ground, knowing this was going to be tough. "I am no better than Drew. He said those things, about cheating with Bianca and I'm just like him. I'm not squeaky clean." She furrows her eyebrows. "I didn't sleep with anyone, but I kissed someone. Not so long ago. I cheated."

"Adam a kiss-"

"Is cheating. A thought is cheating. I didn't know _that_, but now I do and I cheated on you, Katie." Adam looks on as Katie breaths in shallowly. "It was spontaneous. I don't know why I did it and I shouldn't have and I shouldn't have kept it from you." Katie still won't say anything. "But it was meaningless and she means nothing. I swear" It had been a long week for Adam to choose and he had chosen Katie over Fiona, knowing he had to be a faithful boyfriend, even if that meant telling her things he had done that he wasn't proud of. He had to see this out through the end.

"Please Katie. Say something" he tells her, looking on as her eyes darkened. Katie just looks at him, her hand losing its grip around her notebook and find its way into Adam's left cheek, feeling the tingle of the slap on her fingers as she puts her hand back to her side. "We're done" she tells him, walking away, not looking back at a numbing Adam holding his cheek, rubbing away the pain he had just felt physically and the pain he couldn't get away from, emotionally.

Fiona is starting to head towards her class, Holly J's hand on her forearm pulling her along like a mule before Fiona stops suddenly. She sees red as she stares at the junior in front of her, overly exaggerated sighing in boredom at Owen talking away. "No, Fi come on just let it- Fiona!" Holly J yells at she loses her grip on her friend, already seeing where she is headed, Holly J catching up, trying to stop her friend from getting into any trouble. Bianca nods as Owen goes on and on about something before the blue shirt of a senior catches her eye. She sees Fiona Coyne coming towards her, face angry. Bianca just starts to lean away from the locker, already wearing her signature smirk, her body leaning a bit, waiting for the girl to come over, Bianca already making sure she didn't have her earrings off, knowing she was going to enjoy fighting this one.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Fiona come on, let's just go" Holly J stepped in between both girls, trying to be the voice or in this case, the body of reason so nothing would escalate. 'No. Let her through. Let's see what you got" Bianca taunted. Fiona would gladly want to knock the grin out of Bianca's face, but she stopped herself. "You're pathetic" she told her "He uses you and then treats you like crap."

"You're just mad he cheated on you with me. Face it. I give him something you could never give him"

"Herpes?" Fiona retaliated back, Holly J sighing at the low back handed comment. She knew first hand how her friend was with harsh words, Holly J finding herself a few times in the receiving end when they were more enemies than best friends. "You're just trash and you will always be. Good luck with him" Fiona turned her heal and walked away, an astonished Holly J walking behind her. "Whoa no you'll regret this? I have to say Fi, you have really grown." Fiona just shrug. "He's not worth it" Holly J had her suspicious, but didn't word them to her, knowing it would be too soon to talk about who, if anybody, was worth it for Fiona.

The rest of the school day was pretty awkward and silent for Adam. At lunch he had tried to text Katie, seeing it was the only time he could, but she never responded back to one of his messages, Adam knowing she was just deleting them, he tried all lunch any ways until the bell rang. Then he knew as simple text wasn't enough. Adam stared down at his watch as he sat on the floor in front of his locker, playfully patting on his knees to pass the few minutes he had to wait before seeing her. They knew each others routes to class and Adam just so happened to be right at the stop where Katie's last class of the day was. He looked down the hall, seeing a few kids before he saw her come around the corner, her best friend Marisol chatting away into oblivion about something. Adam looks at the expression on Katie's face. One of pure ennui and gloom. He gulps down the saliva in his mouth and stands quickly when Katie spots him and starts to pick up her pace. "Katie" Adam says behind her "Katie wait. Please"

Katie didn't stop, not until he tugged on her shirt before swiftly positioning himself in front of her. "Please just hear me out. You owe me that much"

"I owe…Adam you made me look like an idiot. I though we had something, but nope. I was just taking a spot that you wanted Fiona to fill." Katie softly as she could told him, but Adam figured her out and knew she was resentful. "You weren't taking any space. Fiona and I are nothing"

"But not because you haven't tried, right?" She questioned.

Adam didn't know what to say. If he said no that he hadn't tried to man up and ask her to be his, he'd be lying not only to her, but to himself as well. If he said yes, he would not only feel horrible, but make Katie believe that all they had gone through was just as waste of time, but it wasn't that Adam had chosen Katie over Fiona because she was available. It might have started out that way, for him to forget about Fiona, but it ended differently. It was because under all that grade driven perfectionist, he saw her for what she was, but now he knew why she had kept that side of herself hidden and he was at fault for hurting her.

"Goodbye, Adam" Katie took his silence as an answer, walking away and to her class. Adam looks back and starts to walk away, head fallen, not really seeing or trying to see where he was going. He drags his feet along the way, thinking on how he had tried to make everything work with Katie and now it was just another chapter closed. Adam feels people bump into him, having a few remarks to watch where he was going said to him, but he paid no attention to it, prior to someone stopping him. "Adam I wanted to thank you. For this morning" Fiona utters, but saw Adam was stuck inside his own mind to say anything back. She took on step closer to him. "Adam?" He looks up, Fiona finding a combination of guilt and emotional shut down piercing out of his eyes. She tries again. "I wanted to-"

"No need" he whispers, Adam wanting for her to hear the sadness behind his words, but not knowing if she could read him. All he wanted was to be alone and get to class "I thought I could maybe treat you to the Dot after school to thank you, unless you have-"

"I have nothing, but just a coffee between two friends." He wanted to have everything clear between them, not wanting to yet again get a girls hopes up right now. Fiona nodded and a dull Adam walked away, not really sure how he would feel with having coffee with her.

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Adam looks down the street and paces around a little in place. They were going to be late for her not showing up earlier. "Come on" he lets out a frustrated groan. "Finally, Fi you show up! Come on or Eli is going to be pissed!" He grabs on to his friends hand and starts to drag her down the street, picking up the pace. Two weeks and a few moments spent over a coffee cup at the Dot had led to Fiona and Adam being civil and in the end, becoming good friends again. "Eli just had to give into Clare's idea of going ice skating today" Fiona groaned as Adam kept hauling her on, smiling when he stopped at the end of the entrance for the ice rink and kept a grip on her hand. They hadn't really talked anything about what they both felt so it was mostly under the rug for the moment. Adam looked around until he saw his friends putting on skates. "They're right there" he points over at them. "Let's go get the skates and catch up with them later" he tells her, smiling and heading over to the small wooden booth set up to the left side of the outdoor skate rink. Adam asks Fiona for her shoe sizes and got her a pair before grabbing his and starting to put them on in one of the nearby benches set around the rink. He tied the knot of the shoelaces and stood up. Adam looked over to his side and saw Fiona already ready, walking on the blades and heading towards the open latch of the rink. She looks back at him and winks before gliding in and simply skating like a professional over to Eli and Clare. Adam is about to go, but something catches his eye. Katie skating around and laughing with Marisol. He looks at her a bit as she notices him and turns away. Adam clenches his teeth and proceeds to head out.

"Don't let me fall" Clare warns Eli as he lightly keeps tapping her shoulder, nudging her to see if she topples over. It had been her idea to do this since the last time she went skating was more than a year ago. Eli laughs on before getting shoved out of the way by Adam who skates backwards while pointing and laughing at his friend on the ground. "That was mean" Fiona tells him as he looks forward and starts to skate by her side. "Well that's how we play around. He'll get over it" Adam laughs. He sees Katie more in front of them and clears his throat. Fiona looks up and sees him nervous. Once she sees the reason, she grabs on to his hand. "Come on" she tells him and starts to lead them faster up, passing Marisol and Katie, hearing a back off comment by Marisol, but ignoring it. Anything that came out of her mouth was of the least importance to Fiona. "Have you talked to her yet?" Fiona asks Adam who shakes his head. "She's ignored my texts so I've stopped trying. Better to move on, right?" he looks at Fiona, her eyes sparkling back at him.

After an hour talk and skating around, all four friends are ready to leave. "We can wait for you if you want" Adam tells Fiona. "No I'll meet you guys at the Dot. I just have to hit up Holly J's place first." Adam nods in understanding before the misfits headed out. "Fiona" she heard from behind her and saw the junior girl standing in behind her. She turns and faces her "Oh hey uhh Katie." She replies awkwardly as they both just stand there for a minute. "Is there something-"

"You're very lucky. He's a great guy" Katie interrupts her. Fiona looks at her questionably before it clicks. "Oh no we are just friend that's all." Katie politely smiles. "He never looked at me the way he sees you, not after all the time we dated. Can you do me a favor and tell him that there are no hard feelings between us." Fiona sighs. "I would think he would want to hear those words himself from you. You should really talk to him. He misses you." Katie looks down at the floor awkwardly before looking back up. "I miss him too, but I think I know now where we stand so its better if some time passes before we can talk." With that Katie walks away, leaving Fiona to reminisce about what had just happened. _He never sees me the way he sees you_ rings inside her head as she starts to walk out of the lot where the ice rink was and down to Holly J's house.

"Hey!" Adam whines as Eli flicks his stirrer towards him. "Payback, my young friend" he jest before putting it on the table top and sipping from his drink, pretty happy that now Adam grabs a few napkins and starts to clean his face. "God its like being with children." Clare implies, rolling her eyes at both of them as they continue to goof around. "Thank god. Another adult into the mix" she declares as Fiona walks up to them. She has no smile on her face and doesn't comment back to Clare's words. "You ok?" Adam asks before she nods and keeps standing there. "Adam can I uhh talk to you real quick?" Adam is confound to what she might be wanting to discuss but agrees to it and heads outside with her. "What is it? Is everything ok?" he questions again. "Katie talked to me when you guys left and she…she misses you Adam. A lot. She misses talking to you and just you in general." Adam puts his hands in his pockets and keeps listening. "After that I went to Holly J's and" Fiona recalls what she told Holly J. The feeling she was getting for Adam and how they were scaring her because she had no clue how or if he even felt anything for her anymore, but she knew one thing now- Katie still had something for Adam and Adam still had something for Katie and she had to step away.

"You should really try to get back with her. I know you miss her and if she makes you happy than you should try again." Fiona mumbles to the floor.

"I don't want her back though." Adam tells her, Fiona looking back at him now. He doesn't blink. "I don't want her." _Man up_ he tells himself. "I-I l-I love you…god that's just- I love you. I-I just do and I love and you and I feel like an idiot for just saying it like this but you're all…" Adam takes a deep breath in. " In my head, it just twenty four hours nonstop you, just you and just Fiona, Fiona, Fiona and I've tried. I really have to just not think about well you, but I can't and Katie. God Katie would be the most prefect girl to go with. She is so many great things and I miss her, but I-I love you. I love you. Wow! I should really stop saying this because I don't know what you feel an-and I can't, but just- whoo ok Fiona, I love you. I am so in love with you and you are-god I can't breathe sometimes around you because I look and there you are and I see you and I want to just…kiss you, but I can't because I just god I can't because I don't deserve you and ok…" Adam exhales and inhales a few times as Fiona looks bewildered by all this. "I...I" Adam laughs. "I'm all tongue-tied and I just- You don't have to say anything right now. I understand, but…yeah" He rubs the back of his head before he looks at her. _Oh god you idiot_ he thinks to himself as Fiona's shock expression says it all. "Let's just go inside." He says and opens the door, Fiona back down to earth from whatever place she was just in. She goes inside, Adam behind her and they seat with Eli and Clare, listening to what they are saying the whole night, Fiona looking over at Adam every once and awhile as he sits there, chugging down drink after drink like if it was water. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight with all the caffeine. That and having told Fiona what he felt. It was going to be a restless night for him.

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Drew didn't hesitate anymore time away from her as he put his key in the slot to open the door. Shit he wanted to kick it open if it didn't budge. He couldn't wait anymore. He sighed in relief as it opened and he quickly brought her in, smiling and thanking his mom's job for making her stay longer. He didn't really know where his brother is, but knew he wasn't home right now. Bianca smirks, loving that they had his house all to themselves. She smiles and laughs as he threw their things on the couch and headed up the stairs, each stomp coming from Drew she could feel his eagerness. Drew went up to his door and opened it up, bringing Bianca close to him as she slightly kicked the door close with the back of her shoes. He laughs and didn't know why but he didn't want to get down to just fucking for once. He looks at her, stares at her curls, her hair in her face, Drew taking it off and putting his hand on her neck, fingers touching the back of her head. Their breathing was irregular. Drew keeps his eyes on her, looking between each orb. He felt her hand on his waist while his left hand fell on her back, no more distance between them. He felt her sweet strawberry breath on his as he captures her lips, longing and for some reason missing her lips more than air at the moment.

He sucks on her bottom lip before she let him in and jumped into his arms, Drew automatically grabbing her and pushing both of them to the bed. They share a laugh. Bianca ran her hand in the back of his neck, rubbing him. He kissed her once on her lips again, then went for her cheek, seeing her close her eyes and relax. He kisses her neck, gentle not to leave a scar, but still hard enough. He kisses her pulse while reaching for her waist and taking off her red shirt and throwing it on the floor. He sat up a little and took his off too, leaving her in her red bra. He went back for her neck, feeling her moan vibrate on her throat as he kept sucking on her temple. He went a little further down to her shoulder, taking the strap of the bra away and leaving her exposed. He blew hot air a little, causing her a little shiver, Drew feeling her body react. He kept kissing her while his hand crept behind her and undid her claps in one shot. Bianca put her arms in front of her as he sat up a little and took it off and threw it, not carrying where it landed. He hears Bianca moan as he takes her stiff nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around before lightly sucking on it and taking it out to gently bite it, knowing she must have already messed up her underwear with how wet she must be getting. He starts to got for the other one as her hands move from the side of her face to his shoulders down to his stomach. He stops as she grabs his head and pulls him up to kiss her. They continue to kiss as he feels her hands on his belt before she takes it off and reaches inside his boxers for his dick and gives him a squeeze. "Fuck" he exhales, loving the twisting of her wrist as she keeps up her movements, making him harder.

He hates what he is about to do, but he grabs her hand and pulls it out of his pants, already missing it before he gets off the bed and quickly goes to her skirt and in one quick swift pulls it down off, panties and everything before unzipping his pants and pulling them down and getting out of them. He heads back into bed with her, looking straight at her eyes as his finger run through her slit, feeling her wetness already. He sees her eyes looking back at him with lust before he sticks one finger inside her, hearing her shorten breath. He plays around before he sticks another finger, feeling her tighten around him, the warmness already something he wanted to feel around him. He feels her give him a helping hand before getting out off her and reaching for the nightstand for a condom. He felt her sit up under him. "Let me do it" Bianca told him and he nodded, handing her the square wrapper. He watched as she kept her hand on his dick, jerking him as she pulled the wrapper off with her teeth and rolled it over him. He adjusted, getting between her open legs. He ran his thumb over her clit, feeling her tighten a little at the sensation before he replaces his thumb with the tip of his dick, hearing her sounds and her groans at the little play. He smiles before lubricating the condom with her own wetness as he ran his dick up and down her open folds before pushing in, feeling her pussy adjusting around him, loving the sensation. Her hands on his back make themselves known as she lightly scratches him.

He gives her time to adjust as he kisses her, watching her eyes hood over as he starts to move a little. This was different than the other times, he wasn't just out to get himself off. No this time, he actually wanted to give her pleasure and her response to got faster and deeper was his way of knowing she was really enjoying it. Out of nowhere she flips them over. He is still deep inside of her. She pins his hands down and starts moving on top of him, rolling her hips on his dick. They both groan in pleasure. He's close to blowing his load already, but doesn't want to just yet. He sits up and readjusts them so he's on top. He picks up the paces, thrusting in a little harder every time till her hands didn't know what to do. He knew he had hit her spot and kept up the pace, hitting it again and again as her walls started to clench. "Oh fuck..I-I'm.." she couldn't get the words out, but he felt her body tremble under him just a bit and tighten while his felt around his dick her pussy clench. It was enough to make him cum, just knowing that she had. Her panting met his as he caresses her cheek and brought her in for a kiss, thrusting a little more before almost completely collapsing on her, but quickly supporting himself again. After a few minutes of catching their breath, he pulls his now soft dick out of her, watching a pool of her own cum stream out of her. Drew removed the used condom and threw it at the trash bin in his room. He relaxes right next to her as she put her heard on his chest, Drew pulling her closer to him, running his hand through his wet hair. "That was amazing" she whispers, leaving small kisses on his right peck. He chuckles and looks over at her, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. Crap he loved her. He was in love with her. Now he understood why he was so drawn to her from the very beginning. Yeah physical attraction sure, but now, after everything, he knew what he had with her was different.

He never felt shit for Fiona, she was just a waste of time mostly, shit he couldn't even get his dick to twitch for the bitch, but this felt different. It felt real. "We better go take a shower before you go." Drew told her as they both head for the bathroom he and Adam shared. He knew there were fresh clean towels in the bathroom closet so he didn't have to get any. Bianca turned on the shower head and checked the temperature, adjusting it before going in. Drew followed her in and grabbed the soap and started to scrub it over him before placing his soapy hands on her shoulders. Bianca turns to face him; her hair and body socked now. She grabs the soap bar from his hands. She made it foam in her hand before grabbing his dick and starting to wash it, at the same time getting him hard. She moved and let the warm water hit him and wash away all the soap from both of them. "I forgot to thank you for my orgasm." She whispers in his ear before getting down on her knees, already wanting round two.

Adam kicked the side of the curb, dragging his feet after walking home. Eli had asked if he wanted a ride but he had refused, seeing as he was dropping Fiona off too. Man he wished he hadn't opened his mouth and told her shit, but he did and now he didn't know where to go with everything now. He was scared of what she was going to tell him and crap what if... no no he had to be positive. So she says no and doesn't share your feelings. He thought. He mentally kicked himself for putting that idea in his head now. It would hurt worse than anything he had every experienced to have that happen. God he needed to talk to someone. Not Eli or Clare. He already expected what their reactions would be. No he needed his older brother and he knew for once he couldn't have that.

Adam opened the door to his house and went down to the game room. He saw his brother sitting alone watching T.V. Adam got the cold shoulder and just went to the fridge. He opened it but closed it and walked over to his brother. Adam stood in front of the T.V for a minute, blocking the view before Drew reacted. "What?" he told him. "I need your help"

"Adam get the fuck out of the way before I make you get out." Drew stood up. Adam stood his place, but not for long. In one swift push, Drew had Adam on the corner of the wall, freeing the T.V to be viewed. Drew sat back down while Adam walked over and did it again. "God I don't want to get in trouble with mom and dad, but you are really pushing my button right now and I'll do or say something I'll regret." Drew warned. "Nope. Not moving." Adam retaliated. Drew threw the control on the sofa. "Get this through your little fucked up mind of yours, little brother. I have things on my mind that I need to take care of and I really don-"

"I told Fiona I love her."

Drew stopped talking for a moment and started to laugh. "Again? God you don't learn your lesson do you?" He sat back down on the couch, watching his brother drive himself crazy. "No it's different now."

"Oh yeah. I'm out of the picture this time." Drew spat out. Adam looked over at him. "You know I didn't mean-"

"No no. You did. You just couldn't wait, right? I mean the thing you could have done was at least respected me and put your feeling aside before preaching them to her as a recited joke. You did wrong. I am family. I thought I was worth more than some teasing ice bitch." Adam knew he had a point. "So now you are coming to me because now that you see me over whatever I had with her, you think hey Drew sure will help me now. No little bro. You got it wrong. I may have never really cared for the cunt, but hey you should have at least known your fucking place. Now tell me. Really tell me. Why should I help you?"

"Because you're my brother."

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Drew and Adam were silent, the only noise coming from the TV. until Drew turned it off. Adam was right, but could he really give him advice on a girl he had dated? Yeah she wasn't anything special, but it was still weird. Drew reluctantly replied. "Alright. Sit." He gestured for him to take the empty seat on the couch cushion next to him. "I don't know why you don't ask your frien-"

"I already know their answers, I just need some advice. Someone that can be honest with me and who knows me best." Adam looked over at Drew who was deep in thought. "Start" was all his brother said to him. Adam took in a sigh. "We were having a great time just being friends again and getting to know each other again, but the feelings wouldn't go away. I tried and hell I even thought I should get back with Katie, but today, tonight, when she was telling me that Katie missed me, all I could picture myself doing was kissing her and I knew right there that I would always think that if I didn't speak up and I did and god!" Adam shot up and paced a little. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her shit and should have kept it to myself" Drew looked on uninterested until Adam stopped walking in front of him and held out his hand, gesturing for his input. "This is sad really. Just go for it, fuck. You like her, she likes you, fuck the rest. You keep coming up with these scenarios to fuck yourself up even more, but we both know what you are going to do at the end so lets' just cut down on the crap and head over there"

Adam's eyes shot open. "Whoa we can't just go bargin-"

"Why not. She can give you a simple answer. If she likes you back, go for it. She doesn't, well she was toying with you and you move on to the next chick. Easy" Drew shrugged it off. "God stop being so narcissistic right now, Andrew. I need to think of something better" Adam replied back, only to have Drew shake his head in disapproval. "No, what you need to do is put your feelings aside, get a simple fucking answer to what you are wondering and then be done with it." Drew said just a little bit frustrated, something Adam caught. Something was bugging his brother and he could see it. Adam studied his brother a bit and saw the guy staring off into space for a while, somewhat in deep thought about something that seemed to have nothing to do with what they were talking about.

"Drew, you ok?" Adam questioned, just to get a simple nod. Adam pushed more. "What's going on? You don't seem ok. You're off just a bit. What happened?" Now it was Adam's turn to be there for his brother. Drew sighed and felt himself getting annoyed. He knew one person that would never let anything go that easily was Adam so he knew he would have to talk about it. " Bianca came over and we…you know" it felt weird talking to sex with his sibling. Adam nodded. "But it was different man. I was just looking out for well sex. It was more. It was intense. I was actually enjoying seeing her enjoy it. It was weird." Drew ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. Adam smirked and quickly regained a neutral face before addressing Drew's problem. "You like her." Adam simply put it, making Drew's head spin towards his direction and away from the part of the wall he had been staring at. "You're full of it, bro." Adam shook his head. "No you're just bullshitting with your feelings. Yeeeah. You like her! and not just for sex, but _really_ like her." Adam smirked as his brother did everything to avoid eye contact. "But you don't want to admit it that's all. You think it would be weird to date the girl you cheated with, might I add, with two different girlfriends. You were just looking for sex and it turned into something more. Ha! You're not just a walking robot!"

"You're wrong" Drew replied back, getting up from the couch and walking over to the sliding door. "You coming?" he looked back at Adam who wore a confused look. "Where are we going?" he asked. "I have mom's spare for the van. We're hitting up the Dot for some food. I'm staving" Drew told him, putting his hand over his stomach. Adam exhaled in relief, thinking that his brother had other plans before nodding in approval and both brothers exited out towards the fence and headed for the red van. Drew opened it and started it, texting his mother quickly if she did hear the car ignite that they would be going to the Dot for some food. He put the car on reverse and pulled out the drive way as Adam put on his seat belt and Drew drove off, towards the Dot's location.

"So you ever going to tell me what I should do other than just rant her my feelings?" Adam asked his brother a few minutes later as they got closer to the Dot before Drew took a left instead of a right on the four way stop sign. "Whoa dude, you're going the wrong way." Adam told him, looking back and seeing no cars behind so that Drew could pop a u turn without getting into an accident "Nope. We're here" Drew told him, putting the car in park and pointing over to Adam's passenger window outside to a building he was familiar with. "You brought me here. I thought we were going to the Dot!" Drew shrug "Lied." Adam was getting angry, but it was mixed in with anxiety "Wait how do you even know-" Adam cut the question short, already knowing the answer since his brother did date Fiona. Adam nodded and felt a hard fist hit his shoulder, immediately rubbing it and letting out a soft groan of discomfort be known before looking over at Drew.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, still feeling the after affect of the hit. "Man up and stop being such a bitch and get out of the car or I'll just keep hitting you." Drew warned him, already pulling his hand back to land another punch to his brother's shoulder, before Adam clicked the button and grabbed the door handle and pulled it, slipping quickly out of the car before closing the door. Drew rolled down the window. "Have fun" he joked as Adam flicked him off before walking up the curb and towards the main entrance to Fiona's condo building, his palms filling with sweat and nervousness. In the back of his mind he was already building another shell around him, protecting himself from the heart ache that a conversation like this will have on him. Adam couldn't help it. It was in him to always plan for the worst, to plan for the heart ache and the emptiness he would feel afterwards. It was always the same so why not just plan ahead?

Adam saw her name, but hesitated, happy he didn't push the intercom button when he saw that the door was open and boxes were holding it open. He quickly shimmed around them and headed to the elevator.

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Adam was in the elevator, trying to calm his nerves down. "Ok…" he exhaled. The ding of the door opening made him jump a bit before he exited and heard the elevator go down again, but he didn't move. He just stood there. "Crap what am I going to say" he told himself. "Ok umm Fiona I-I crap can't even talk right now" he felt cotton balls in his mouth right now. "Ok worst case scenario. Worst ok. Prepare for the worst case" he clapped his hands together and rubbed them, still not moving from the spot outside the elevator. "Ok cool. Fiona now that I know you don't share my feelings, I can move on. Yep move on with a broken heart and just continue in life hiding my feelings and just not caring for any one else. Cool I'll see you in school." He shook his head. _Ok fuck it_ he thought and just went up to her door. He hesitated at first before finally knocking on the door, knowing that there might be a slight chance she didn't hear him and that he wouldn't have to make an ass out of himself again. He stands there, twisting his head like a boxer does before a fight. _What the hell am_ I doing he tells himself, rubbing the front of his forehead at his stupidity.

It wasn't a second later that he heard the lock click and saw Fiona in front of him. She looked like she was ready for bed as he saw she was already in pajamas underneath her thin white robe. "Adam what.." she looked over at the clock. "It's 10 at night. What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I'm sorry if I woke you" he apologized. "I wasn't sleeping." Fiona crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for coming over like this but I really needed to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" he asked her. "Yeah. Yeah sure" she moved aside from the door and he stepped in, turning back to her as she closed the door. He was about to speak when she gestured from him to take a seat in her couch in the living room. He hesitated a bit. He just wanted to say what he had to say and leave, but it wasn't going to be that easy, he saw. He took a seat. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as she took the empty seat next to him, but not too close. "I umm wanted to b-bring something.."

"You ok?" Fiona tilted her head and examined him. Adam closed his eyes and looked at the floor, a nervous habit he had. "Fiona this afternoon, after what I said, after I expressed what I felt for you, I did a lot of thinking" "Do you want to take it back?" she inserted. "What? No! no no. I wanted you to know that I meant every word and these feeling have been for a while. I mean I had feelings for you before you started to date my brother and afterwards when you guys ended it and with me and Katie…even with her, I couldn't forget you. I tried. I really did, but it's hard to forget a girl like you." He looked at her. "Any ways, what I wanted to say was would..no- I need to know something."

"Adam you're not making a lot of sense" she told him. "I know, but I want to make sense. I have feeling for you and with this friendship that we have, I don't want to ruin it and if my feeling for you ruin that, I don't know how I would live with myself. It'd be very hard. I've grown to love you more than I thought I could as well but I've grown to love you as a friend too. Your friend ship means everything to me, Fi, but I need to know something. Do you share the kind of feeling I have for you?" Adam asked her. "Adam" she started to say. "I'm not finish" he was getting some courage. "I need to know, Fiona" his voice more stern than the cracks and mumbles that were coming out before. "I need to know if you share my feelings. If me telling you I love you isn't just a waste of my time. If this" he swallowed and continued. "If this is just a game and that you're just toying with me" it made his heart sink to think that she was just playing him and setting him up and just thought it would be hilarious to lead him on. "I don't need heart break, but if you have it for me, tell me right now" he gestured at the ground with his finger. "Tell me right now in this instant. I need to know right now what you feel for me because that would make it a lot easier for me to just give up hope, move on and to not have you in my heart anymore." Fiona was surprised, but Adam knew she would. He was actually going for it. For once, he took his siblings advice and he was happy that everything was out in the open. "I don't want to know that I lost my time with you. No because my time is so precious, no. It's because it would really hurt to think that the girl I love was just toying with me the whole time and didn't even care for me and thought it would be a joke, a great joke just to mess with me. I don't need that, Fi because I don't think I could ever think about you in a way that wasn't as a conniving bitch."

She looked at him. She wasn't hurt, but taken back. For once Adam was just expressing what he had wanted to for so long. It had finally come out what he had inside of him, but never seemed to get it out. "So just tell me" They sat in silence for a moment. Adam played with his finger and ran circles with them inside the palm of his hand, again another thing he did when nervous. Even thought they hadn't said a word, the silence was speaking volumes right now. It made him really nervous and not want to be there anymore. Not just in her apartment, but not want to be there in her life anymore as a friend or boyfriend. The loss of noise was giving him that much worry. He was putting all the cards on the table and waiting for her to deal them like she wanted to. He was just waiting, waiting for her choice. "I don't kn-"

"Please don't say I don't know, please." He interrupted her. "I couldn't take you telling me that you don't know what you feel for me It would just push the idea of you playing me more into my head. I don't want the idea of having you be in my mind as the girl that made me think something was real when it wasn't even anything. I thought about it. I thought about why it took so long for us to say this to one another and I always thought it was me for being such a fucking puss when it comes to emotions that I can't control, but then I started thinking that it may not have been me"

"What are you saying, Adam?" Fiona asked him. "What if you're unintentionally making me feel like crap? That maybe subconsciously you are doing this without even knowing it. I mean I don't even know what you think of me. All I can think about now is that you're playing with me." Adam looked down at the floor again, he couldn't look at her in the eyes right now. He couldn't get the thought of that if she really wanted to be with him, she would have already. He was a pawn, a toy, a trick of hers. She might not have seen it that way, but he did, but again he was just talking. He didn't know how she felt and couldn't really speak on her behalf. He wasn't in her place, he didn't have her thoughts.

"I do love you" she spoke, Adam meeting her eyes now as he looked up. "But you have to give me time" _Give her time, give her time. It's all about time with this chick_ he thought, a little annoyed that he was hearing the same thing over and over again. "Alright yeah sure" he said as a second thought. "But I do want to be your girlfriend." Adam nodded. "Alright that's..wait what?" he thought he had heard her wrong. "That's what you are asking me right?" Fiona told him. "Huh?" Adam was dumbfounded. Fiona laughed. "Adam, use words"

"Oh! Uh..um.. Th-They just don't want to come out right now, but girlfriend?" Adam felt his heart skip a beat. He had planned for the worst, for the rejection, for ignoring her for the rest of his life at Degrassi, but never for her to actually feel something for him. He always kept the worst case scenario in his mind out of habit. That everything turned out to play against him. That she never really did like him or that something would come in the way. Not one thought ever played positively in his mind when he was put in situations like this, but to see his luck, to know that the girl he loves had the same feelings for him and want to be his girlfriend was something he didn't expect. "Adam you still there?" Fiona told him. "Yeah yeah. Just in my head. Sorry about that. So-"

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend." She repeated. "I would love you- I mean I do love you and I would love for you to be my girlfriend." He smiled at her as she got closer before he took in the time on the clock. "Crap, Andrew must be having a bitch fit right now in the car" Adam got up and Fiona followed behind as he took the door knob and twisted it open. "I don't want to go, but I have to" he told her "Of course" she responded back. "But I have been dying to do this again"

Adam lets got of the door knob and moves closer to her, their lips linger a few centimeters away, the anticipation burning through his veins as a second later a deep breath escapes the body in front of him and presses their lips together as the melt into one for that moment. He feels her arms around his neck and his hand on her hip as he closes away the space that separated them both. His tongue flicks her bottom lip as he slowly dips inside the awaiting mouth, the sweet unique flavor of her that he had yearn for since they kissed in the art class all coming back to him while their tongues delicately dance along with one another. It feels like no time has passed as they break apart, breathless, but not wanting to pull away from one another. He closes his eyes as he still feels her forehead in his. "You're the most beautiful thing has ever been inside my dreams" he tells her a little out of breath. "I think about you none stop. I love you, beautiful." Adam tells Fiona. "I love you too" she repeats back as he starts to pull away and out of the apartment. He feels eight feet tall. Nothing could get him out of the high she provided him with. He was happy for that moment. He didn't care about tomorrow. Nothing matter from the past. For that instant, the whole world could be burning and he wouldn't care because for him she was all he needed.

Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Adam sat on the front steps waiting for her as Drew had left and went to practice already the minute their mother dropped them off. He put his ear buds inside his ears and listens to the random songs coming on his iPod, closing his eyes and just seeing her face appear. He was wide awake but she had that affect on him. No matter the time, no matter if he was in his bed or not, he dreamed of her and he couldn't believe that she was his now. He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned his head towards the right and saw no one till he heard a giggle coming out of her and turned towards her smiling her beautiful smile. He smiled back now, really happy to see her. "Getting worried for me?" she asked him, the sly sarcasm coming out with a playful twist to it. "I was just about to call in the cavalry to go find you, Princess" he played back.

"And where would you go looking for me?" Fiona moved closer to him. "Well" Adam's eyes drifted to the right side corner, looking up at the sky and thinking of a way to respond to the question. "I'd grab my horse and hit all of the fair maidens favorite places, mostly just hitting any clothing stores until I found you, even if that included me screaming from rooftops or mountains which would be a hassle to do with a horse, you know. You would give me a lot of trouble there, Princess." he laughed. "A horse? Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm your knight in shining armor, aren't I?" he challenged back. "I would scream your name around the streets of Toronto till I found the beautiful girl that is near and dear to my heart." He placed a hand over his heart. "I might look a little crazy doing it, but eh that's ok with me" he smiled at her as he pushed her hair back behind her ear and left his hand there. He looked into her eyes and he knew he could and would get lost in them for days. His heart melted when she kissed him in that minute. He wanted to yell to everyone that he was Fiona Coyne's boyfriend, but then he knew he would really look crazy and not just be saying it. She pulled back and they continued to look at each other. "I'm happy" he stated as if he hadn't been in a long time. He just needed her in his arms and he felt happy and complete.

Adam stood to his feet and offered her his hand to help her up. Fiona took it and they walked inside the school, knowing that it was still too early for anyone to be in there. They had started talking when they heard what was screams in a way. Adam furrowed his eyebrows as Fiona mirrored him and he held her hand closer, not knowing what to expect, but knowing that if it was bad, he would stand in front of her and protect her. "Fuck!" they heard as they got closer, sensing that the screams were now actual words. Before they got any closer, they noticed where the noises were coming from and turned back. "Oh dear god. People can not go home for that?" Fiona whispered as she laughed. "Who do you think it was?" she asked. "Maybe my brother and Bianca. They have been fucking like bunnies these pass few days. I wouldn't be surprised if it was them" he stated and started to walk back, Adam and Fiona looking at each other before bursting out in laughter at the whole awkward situation they had almost walked into.

The school was now starting to see some life with students coming in. Adam and Fiona had taken a table at the caf and were waiting for Eli to show up. "He is always having more problems with Morty now. I wish he would get rid of that hearse" Clare said as she sat on the table, looking over at the entrance. "Yeah he's not going to get rid of that hearse just like that, Clare. He loves that thing way too much to go bam and get rid of it" Adam told her before she got off the table and sat on the chair comfortably. "So what's new?" she asked, looking in between Adam and Fiona as the eyed one another before shrugging. They wanted to wait till Eli arrives to say anything. "What is up, peeps? And don't say the sky. I'm tired of hearing that" Eli approached them cheerful, almost knocking everyone at the table off their seats. "Hey can't a guy be happy in the morning before the day gets a hold of him and starts to kill it?" he said as he took the empty seat next to Clare and wrapped his arm around her. "And there he is, ladies and gentlemen" Adam said sarcastically. Eli looked between the giggles that Fiona was having and looked intently at the two. "You guys together now, huh?"

Adam's eyes widen. "Man that was just freaky, dude" he told Eli before scooting Fiona's chair closer to his. "Yes we are" he told them as they held hands and intertwined their fingers, Adam bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "It was about time, you know" Eli inserted, earning a soft elbowing to his ribs by Clare. "Eli!" she told him as the whole group started to laugh.

"Can you believe it?" Marisol said to Katie on the table where they were sitting and watching Adam and Fiona laugh and talked with their friends. Katie looked numbed by it and didn't share her friends anger right now. "God the Torres' are assholes" Marisol said, scoffing at Adam kissing Fiona's hand. Katie didn't say a word and just got up. "I'm going to class" he told her best friend, even though school didn't start for another thirty minutes. Marisol just sat and watched her best friend leave. She looked back at the table and got angry. If her best friend wasn't going to stick up for herself than she was going to do it for her, the only way she knew how- lying.

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Hey Adam!" Marisol called out, making Adam stop walking Fiona to her class and turn around, annoyance written on his face. "Just don't let her get to you" He heard being whispered in his ear. Adam sighed and put on a brave face. "What do you want, Marisol?" Adam asked her and waited for her to walk up closer to them. "You need to stop trying to play Fiona like you did Katie"

Adam's eyes nearly popped out of his socket at hearing her accusation. "What are you talking about? I never played Katie" He looks over at Fiona, who seems just as puzzled as he was. "Oh yeah sure you didn't." Marisol sarcastically said as she crossed her arms and stood there scowling. "I don't know what you heard, but I never played anyone. I told Katie what I was feeling and I" "Ended up dumping her and breaking her heart" Marisol finishes for him.

Adam violently shook his head. "No! I mean I didn't mean to. She broke up with me." Adam looks over at Fiona. "After I told her what I was feeling, she broke up with me. I swear it" Fiona nods and looks again at Marisol. "So what my friend was just a cheap toy that you can ruin her life or something" Adam let out a sigh. "I care for Katie. Jut not the same way I care for Fiona. S-she knows that." Adam was staring to feel all eyes on the hall on him and wanted to crawl into a hole. Is this what people were thinking he had done? Is this what he and been reduced to?"

"God will someone please put a cock in her mouth to keep the bull shit in" Adam heard and saw Bianca step up and head over to them. "What did you just say to me, trash?" Marisol turned now and saw Bianca. "I think you heard her pretty well there." Drew walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her. "I would step and do it, but I don't know where you're pretty little mouth has been, sweetheart" Drew winking at Marisol. "Oh but we all know where her mouth has been" Marisol looking over at Bianca. "In every football player's dick" Drew and Bianca laughed at her false claim, making the crowd grow.

"Marisol are you just mad I didn't let you suck me off?" Drew gestured with his hands, grabbing his pants between his legs and emphasizing what Marisol would have been sucking on. "Oh please, you must be full of STD's for all we know" Adam looked at the exchange and was happy that it was steering clear away from him.

"You, Mar" Bianca started. "If I didn't know any better I think you are a bit jealous that even though Katie got to be with No dick Torres" Adam rolled his eyes at her. Even when she was defending him, she just had to throw a cheap shot his way. " She actually had someone that liked her, unlike you who's number could be written in every locker and still wouldn't get a call, even from Betenkamp" Bianca looking over at the four eyed student and Wesley shaking his head and standing like a statue in place. "Face it. Nobody wants you. Sad really. You would have made such a great victim for any roofie enthusiast"

Adam chuckled at the last part, making Marisol turn to him. "Oh I see. Nice try, DeSousa" Marisol looked straight at Adam now. "So you have them fight your battles for you, Adam? Is that's all you are good for now, living in a corner and having your friends stick up for you because you are too chicken to do it for yourself?"

"Shut up, Marisol" Fiona stepped in. "Oh now your bothers ex is sticking up for you! Good! She goes from one brother to the next. How great for her, but only difference is she had to get in her knees for him." The whole crowd started to laugh, just like Marisol had wanted it to. Fiona stepped back and saw the look of sadness written on his face, stepping up to him. "Don't listen to her"

"Yeah don't listen to me. Can't you just see the skids on her knees? No wonder she has to wear her socks so high. Drew must have done a fine work on her" Adam sighed. "No matter what you say, Adam or what she tells you, you where just the one she settled for" Adam could feel his heart sink. He wasn't that to her, was he? Adam looked at Fiona, who shook her head, already answering the question he didn't want to ask.

"Stop it, Mar" Adam heard and everyone turned to see Katie, breaking through the circle and walking up to the fight.

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"So I want to do something special for her" Adam commented to Eli as they walked to their last class of the day. "I mean we haven't' officially been on a date so I want to at least make it official, you know?" Adam put his books on the desk as he took his seat next to Eli's. "How about-" "No dude, Not little Miss Steaks or the Dot. God are those the only two restaurants around here?" Adam groaned as he put his head down on top of his books. "Hey you never told me how that whole talk with Katie went" Eli commented as he randomly wrote inside his English book.

_'Thanks" Adam told Katie as she and Marisol started to walk away, the crowd leaving after the dying down of the whole crazy scene that just took place in the middle of the hall way. "Can we talk?" Adam asked, Katie, Marisol looking over at Katie as she nodded and both of them walked away from everyone. "Talk" Katie said in a stern voice._

_"I-I" Adam started. "God you never been lost for words, so speak Adam" Katie shot back. "I wanted to say I am sorry on how things with us ended." Adam looked at Katie as she started to breath a little heavier. "I never meant for you to think that I ever played with your feelings. I didn't want to hurt you like I know I did. I just hope at least one day maybe.." Adam rubbed the back of his head and held his books a little closer to him. "… we could be friends?" He looked at her for a response. He read her body language. She was in a state of sorrow and peace, but at the same time anger. Adam started to walk away. "One day" he heard and looked back to see her leave and walk down the hall._

"That sounds as awkward as a conversation can get. Dude how do you find yourself into those situations?" Eli joked, Adam only shrugging his shoulders. He wanted everything for his first real date with Fiona to be prefect and nothing was popping in his head. "Alright open to page 415. Beowulf, the first and one of the most important works in the Anglo-Saxon-"

"I got it!" Adam lifted his head and looked over at Eli as the thought of a great first date came to him. "Mr. Torres! Care to share?" Mr. Perino asked, Adam looking in front of the class and seeing all eyes on him. Adam shook his head and opened his book as the class went back to seeing the front, a few laughs. "What is it?" Eli whispered to him as he look to see the teacher looking away once again. "Cooking"

"Cooking?" Holly J crossed her arms as the younger kid stood in front of her as he started going off about some crazy idea in his mind. "You want to buy her cooking lessons?" Holly J questioned as she got her stuff together and started to walk. "What? No. Did you even listen to me? I said I was going to cook her a dinner, our first real date, but there is a problem"

"And I am the solution?" Holly J raised and eyebrow as an enthusiastic Adam walked beside her. "Well more like the key keeper. I need a way to get inside her apartment. I bring the food, cook it, she walks in and is amazed at my good culinary skills and makes for a spectacular date." Adam smiled the whole time talking about his plan. Holly J smirked at the kids enthusiasm. "Ok" she told him nonchalant.

"Ok?!" Adam grinned at her saying this. Holly J reached inside her purse and took out her keys, picking the one marked with an F on it and starting to take it off her key chain. "This is the spare she gave me. I'm giving it to you" As the key came completely off, Holly J placing it in Adam's hand, "But" Holly J made a fist, entrapping the key in her hand. "If this goes wrong, I am not in any way responsible for this, got it?" she warned him,.

Adam nodded quickly as he looked at her fist come apart and the key sitting on the palm of her hand. Adam grabbed it and smiled, putting it in his pocket before thanking her again. Adam walked away slowly before he saw her leave an ran down the hall. "Eli! I need a ride!" he yelled as he saw his friend already taking advantage of the PDA rule free after school time with Clare.

" I got her key" he told them both, not caring that he was breaking their love fest for a moment of his own glory. 'I just need a ride to the store, get some stuff and get cooking" Adam clasped his hands together." "Ugh fine' Eli gave in at seeing Adam so happy. He grabbed Clare's hand as they stood, all three walking towards the student parking lot. "So you couldn't pick on a prefect spot to take her, so you're making her food?" Clare questioned him. "Adam that is really sweet of you. I know she'll love it" Clare swooned over it as Eli rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ever do that for me?" Clare asked him as they got in Morty. "Because I already have you" Eli winked, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Clare.

Adam waved at his friends as he got out and hung on to the groceries he had picked up. He had planned a simple dinner he could make Fiona and he knew it was full proof.

"Thank god" he said to himself as he got into her place, almost tumbling over the bags of food he had bought. Adam had spent his allowance on this dinner and he was going to make it count. He unwrapped the fish from the carpenter paper and set in on the cutting board as he looked through the plastic bags, going through to find the oil he had bought, knowing that his girlfriend was not a cook so he knew he wouldn't find any in her home. Adam took the pan he found and put it on the fire, placing some of the oil in it.

The fish fillet sat there as he bath it in lemon and salt, trying to season it a bit before again having to go and get the ingredient out of the bag. Adam went through the cabinets and found a pair of tongs, grabbing a fillet from the plate he had used to season it and carefully walking over to the hot steaming pan.

"Fuck!" he shouted as the fish made contact with the hot pan, immediately searing it from one side, making some of the oil come of and burn him. Adam jumped a bit around like a wild man, going over and putting his hands on the cold faucet water, not really paying attention to the fish still cooking.

Fiona sighed as she got to her door. Holly J had spent the last hour talking her ear off and she was more than happy to get back home. As Fiona went into her purse to fish out her keys, she smelled something coming through her door. She sniffed again.

"Burning?" she told herself and quickly opened the door, only to come face to a heap of white smoke, covering her lungs and making her break out into a cough frenzy. "Fiona. Stay back" she heard. "Adam?!" she yelled. "What are you doing?!" she asked him as he took a glass full of water and walked over to the hot pan on the now off burner. Adam dunked the whole glass in, drenching the fish in water, the smoke coming from it coming down instantly. Adam sighed in relief as he looked over at Fiona. "Dinner" he answer her question.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Fiona's arms waved away the smoke that was still working its way through the open space of her apartment as she stepped in, watching her boyfriend in the kitchen with an empty water glass in his hand and a pan with the fish fillet swimming in a water oil mixture. She looked back and at him, her mouth wide open, not being able to say anything but let out a sharp sigh. "What-how the-who?" she put words together, trying to see if they made any sense or explained the scenery in front of her at the moment. "I was trying to cook" Adam let out. He grabbed the pan and walked it over to the sink.

"It was me trying to plan out something for us to eat tonight and it just-" "Went up in smoke?" Fiona interfered. Adam just nodding as he started the slow process of scrapping the water soaked fish from the pan as the bottom piece was still stuck to it. He sulked to himself as he felt he had let his princess down with the dinner he wanted to give her. "I'll leave after I fix your pan" he mumbled and continue scrapping, all the while hearing Fiona roam the kitchen, hearing the bags a few times, wondering what she was looking at.

Fiona walked over to Adam and warped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. She felt Adam resist but soften after a while. "You're not mad?" she heard and Adam turned to face her. "What?! No! You wanted to cook for me. I think that's very sweet of you to look out for me" Adam's lip became a line. "Well it was actually me trying to prepare our first date" he told her. "First date?" Adam nodded. Fiona lowered her eyes to the floor and shook her head. "You're clothes are full of black spots and water" she said politely.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, wanting to know what she might have thought about all this when she left the room. It was only a few minutes later she walked in, clothes in her hands. "Here; put these on" Adam put the pot down on the sink. "Uhh a little boyish for you I would think" he jokes. He examines the beige blazer, blue shirt and tie she had. "Oh it's not mine. My brother comes to visit so often, he leaves some clothes in the guest room. You should change out of those clothes" Adam raises his eyebrow, causing Fiona to blush before he lets out a small laugh and grabs the clothes. "To the left, on your right hand side, that's the guest room."

"I'll be quick" he says over his shoulder as she moves to clean the kitchen up a bit. She sees the bags that he had on her counter and the burned fish in the sink. She grips the handle and slowly walks to her trash can, a look of disgust on her face as the fish slides off the pan and into the awaiting bag.

"You done?" Fiona hollers at the same time moving towards the living room. "I'm right here, Princess" Adam says back, entering the room. "Oh you cleaned my mess" he looks over at the now clean kitchen. "And here I was wondering if you knew where you kept the sponges" "Hey I take offense, oh dear Prince. A lady knows how to take care of herself" Fiona puts a hand to her chest, exaggerating the hurt gesture by wiping away fake tears. "Oh forgive me, my fair Princess Fiona. The Prince did not mean to upset the outstanding lady and her cleaning habits. It shall not happen again" He laughs while she walks towards him, making a circle around him.

Adam gulps as she eyes him. He can feel the beating of his heart. Fiona's face lets no feeling fall through, her eyes hiding well her thoughts. She stops in front of him. "I accept the apologies of such a noble sir" Her smiles finally helps Adam let the tension go. "Oh Adam! Relax, handsome. No need to feel scared." "Well you're just… you know"

Fiona looks at him confused "So what?" Adam fiddle with the pocket of the blazer. He mumbles his words, but Fiona asks again. He sighs before answering. "Out of this world amazing" he hears a snort come from her. "Me?" She shakes her head. "No. You're the prefect one here, Adam. You're sweet, kind, and you're the perfect gentleman in my book" Adam's head is still to the floor. She walks towards him. "Adam? What's wrong?"

"I'm not perfect"

"Uhh I beg to differ on-"

"I'm not the perfect guy, Fiona" Adam retrieves from her. "I'm not even a guy"

Adam turns back to see her eyes. "I'm trying to be. I am and god when I'm with you? I see no limitations, but then a small tiny voice tells me what I am and what…" he swallows the emotions he has before continuing. "What I really have to offer"

"And what is that?" "Confusion; I confuse girls. Do they like me because I don't pose a real threat? or am I some sort of-"

"No" Fiona walks up to him. Adam moves his face away from her before she moves it back to see her. "You are not some imitation of a man or some fun time for idiot girls. Look at me" Adam stares at her with dispirited eyes. "The way you are out here" Fiona makes a big gesture with her hands. "Will never keep anyone away from wanting to know the real you; the real you that might not see it, but is a great man in ever definition of the word"

"Is that why you picked Drew the first time?"

Fiona stunned. She backs away from him. "Fiona I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't know what I was thinking" "No no. I see. I'm never going to hear the end of it. You know it's fascinating how" she exhales. "I think I better be getting ready for bed, Adam."

"What about dinner? It's early. You can still have the dinner that is good to eat." Adam walks to the kitchen, going over to the oven door and pulling it open. He sets the plate on the counter. "I lost my appetite" Fiona has her back to him. He looks down at the dish before his steps towards his backpack. Fiona hears the door open and close.

He is pulling at his hair the whole walk over to his house. "Fuck!" he yells at the night. Why did he have to say that? Why was he so stupid? Everything that Marisol said got to him. Even when Fiona tried her best, it still got to him. Drew was his brother, but he was envious of him as well. He was out, having a blast with Bianca, doing things that Adam was not ready to physically do because of his disgust. His body was the root of everything! He could kiss Fiona and do all the nice couple things, but the tiny voice, sounding more and more like Marisol, kept nagging at him. He was pushing his luck.

Fiona sat in her bed, waiting for the call to go through before the girl on the other side answered. "Hello?" Clare said.

"Hey Clare. Can you talk?"

"Yeah sure. What's up, Fi?"

"Am I ever going to live Drew down?"

"Huh? What brought this up? I thought you and Adam had your date tonight?"

"He told you?" She sighs. "He left. We sort of got into a fight"

"Wow your first fight before your first date. Props, Coyne!" Eli says into the phone.

"Could both of you just get a surgery to be attached at the hip already?!"

"Sorry. We thought since everyone seemed to be out on a date today, we would too."

"Ugh! I'm angry with myself. I know he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. Adam was trying to do something nice and just the whole night-"

"Whoa. Start from the beginning, will ya?" Eli intervenes again.

The next day at school, Adam is paying no attention to his classes. He is in a slump. "Cheer up, Rocky! You're even making me look less like an Emo boy today" Eli jokes, nudging him to get his eyes off the hallway floor and look where he was going. "Hey so today we'll make it a guy's night. Some games, junk food, and then to check out the new releases at EB Games. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, say something more than one word. Man, do I bum people out this much? You're kind of ruining the guy night idea"

"It's just Fiona isn't here today. She stayed home. Must be avoiding me. I said some stupid things to her last night."

"Well tonight, you can get it all out and in the open, AFTER our run to get some games." Eli puts Adam in a soft neck lock and walks like that for a few steps before Adam starts to laugh and fights back, picking Eli up for a moment and slamming him to see if he let go. Maybe Eli was right, Adam thought. He needed to have a night to blow off everything. Eli smiled as he went past his girlfriend, who quickly got on her phone, texting that everything was set for tonight.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"What are these?" Fiona pointed to the empty baskets that Jenna places in front of her on the desk.

"Uhh the baskets you asked for?" Jenna answers her apathetic, eying the other side of the room where everyone was moving from one place to another, with their hands full of eccentric items. Fiona grabs one of the baskets and holds in upside down, shaking it and nothing falling out of it. Jenna turns her attention back to Fiona.

"You said you wanted baskets for flowers, right?"

Fiona sighs and shakes her head. "I wanted baskets and flowers, not empty ones." Fiona puts the basket down on the table and grabs her bag that sits in the back of the chair. She rummages through her bag until she clutches her purse and opens it. "Here" she hands Jenna five twenty dollar bills. Jenna furrows her eyebrows once she takes the bills.

Fiona sits back down again. "Go to the closes flower shop and get flowers. As many as you can with that money"

"And do _what_ with them?" Jenna says, oblivious.

"Fill these empty baskets you brought me! Now go. Please" Fiona orders between clenched teeth. Jenna walks backwards out of the student council, turns towards the front door and out of the school.

Fiona looks at the empty baskets and puts them to the farthest corner of the desk, scribbling in her notebook again.

**_Flowers_**

"Oh!" Jenna walks in to the room again, staying at the doorway.

"What now, Jenna?" Fiona pinches the top of her nose.

"I forgot to ask what kind you wanted. You know, for the flowers?" Jenna exhales and takes in another deep breath.

"Roses. White and two purple ones. Just two" Fiona smiles at the younger girl. She knew Jenna was making an effort and wasn't trying to frustrate her on purpose. _Just by accident _she thinks

Jenna nods and leaves again. Fiona looks at the empty door way and turns her chair over to Dave and Connor. Both hold rows of lights, some tangled and some uniformly put into long lines on the wooden structure next to them. Its empty; only three rows of lights tied to the nails on top of the plank. "How's it coming?" she asks them.

"Its" Dave looks up at the three lines and back at Connor, who only nods. "Its coming?" Dave gives her a question. "I'll help" Fiona stands and heads over to them. "OK thanks. I don't think only two of us could put this together without being here longer than we want to be."

"What is this for, any ways?" Connor asks while Fiona grabs the tangled row of lights and holds them in front of herself, shaking them and getting no real result in her effort. "Something to do with the dance?" Dave answers, but looks over at Fiona. She doesn't let anything out and simply nods at the two underclassmen. She continues to battle the lights, finally breaking two lines apart from each other and straightening them out. She hands them over to Connor as he goes up on the step ladder before connecting the cord to the lit lights. The lights shine on and he wraps the plugged in top onto the empty nail to hold it in place as the rest of the rope tumbles downwards, only a few inches off the ground.

"Hey Fiona? Do you know anyone who has a generator?" Fiona hears Alli from behind her. She turns and sees her phone pressed next to her ear, the bottom half of the phone push away from her mouth. "Is that Sav?"

Alli nods. "He says he can't set up anything because he doesn't have a generator and can't get one sooo the equipment it just sitting in the truck."

Fiona's mind contemplates where she could get a generator, but no real answer comes to mind, only to rent or buy one.

"My dad has one" Clare interrupts, putting down the glasses she was wiping down next to the plates in the box.

"He does?" Fiona sighs in relief. Clare nods in assurance. "Its in our garage." Clare looks over at Alli. "Tell Sav to head over to my house." She pulls out her phone from her pocket. "I'll let my mom know he is coming over to pick it up and to open the garage for him" Clare starts to text away as Fiona heads towards her and pats her on the shoulder. She mouths a thank you to her and goes back to the desk. She sits down and exhales, closing her eyes and just thinking about the night that awaits her. Her stomach flips inside of her at the thought of disappointment.

"How's it coming along?" Holly J walks in the room and sees the activity around her. She smiles at her best friend who has yet to open her eyes. "You okay?"

Fiona nods and exhales again. She shakes her head, placing it on top the desk. Holly J grabs the empty chair from a nearby desk and takes a sit in front of Fiona. "What's wrong? Are they not helping out?" she gives the people around them a stern look, to see if anyone is horsing around, but no one notices. They are far too busy with their activities.

"No it's not that" Fiona lifts her head up and looks at her best friend. "They have been great" she eyes the list she had made and sees its almost all crossed out with things they have accomplished. "Perks of being friends with the student council president, eh?" Holly J wipes her nails on her shirt, smiling at her best friend. "Use the underclassmen that volunteered and make them a promise of picking the next two themes of the dances we have coming up. No too shabby"

"I'm scared" Fiona cuts in on Holly J's gloating. "I'm scared that this" she gestures to the noises behind her. "Might be too much?"

"Hey" Holly J grabs her hand and pats it, trying to reassure her. "Your plan is great, Fi."

"I'm just worried about well the stupid fight we had. What if I'm just making things worse?" Fiona had guilt from the previous night. "What if he doesn't show up?"

"He will" Holly J spoke softly, breaking their hands and drumming her fingers on the desk. "Now all you really have to worry about is if Eli can act" She jokes. Fiona finally cracks a smile, her stomach flipping and her head spinning; all thoughts going back to this night.

* * *

><p>Adam pops the second movie into its DVD case and throws it on the other side of the couch. "Which one now?" he says to Eli, who is busy looking at his phone. "Uhh Day of the Dead?" he says. Adam grabs the pillow from behind his back and tosses it to him. Eli is startled away from his concentration on his phone and glares over at Adam. "We just saw that one, remember? Well <em>I<em> just saw that one while _you_ just stared at your phone. Come on dude! You said it was going to be guy's night and yet we barely played three games before you suggested we watch some classic horror." Adam shakes his head.

This night was going to be a distraction from thinking about Fiona, but they had barely done anything after getting home from the video store. He looks at the time on his phone now. It was barely eight-thirty and he was ready to call it a night. Eli got up from his place on the couch. "Sorry, dude." He tucks his phone into his pocket. "How about we go do a quick snack run and then I beat you senseless at Tekken? Sound good?" he smirks at Adam, who gets up from the floor and brings his right hand knuckles to the palm of his left hand and starts to crack them. "All but the _beating you senseless_ deal since we both know who's the one that's going to win." Adam looks around them. "Uhh Eli? Why are we going on a snack run? We have enough as it is." He points to the bags that they had barely broken into.

"I'm craving something else" Eli says while he puts on his shoes and grabs the keys to Morty. "Uhh ok?" Adam shrugs it off to Eli being his usual weird self and heads towards the front door. "What are you craving? We got gummy worms, sharks, frogs. Hot Cheetos, Cheetos, Funyuns, Munchies, Ketchup Lays-"

"I just want something different dude!" Eli opens the door and gets in. Adam sighs and gets into the passenger seat. It didn't take long for the convenient store they had stopped by after school to come into view and Adam starts to take off his seat belt. "Huh?" Adam lets out once they drive by it. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else." Eli says quickly and keeps driving. They pass a few more stores and Adam just watches them disappear behind them, looking at Eli, but saying nothing. "Are we heading to Clare's house or something?" Adam asks, to which Eli just shakes his head and smiles. They pass by their school and make a quick turn to their left.

"Finally." Adam says under his breath once they stop. He looks around and notices a fence on their right hand side. "Uhh where are we?" He asks, but sees Eli is already out of the car and reaching for something behind the seat. "Here" Eli hands him a garment bag and shoes. His formal shoes to be precise. "What is going on?" Adam asks him. "Put on the clothes and I'll wait outside of Morty while you do that ok?" Eli just smiles and closes the door behind him and walks away from view. Adam looks around the corner from the side mirrors, but still can't see his friend. He sighs and unzips the bag open.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Now what?" Adam closes the door behind him and looks around, now catching his friend sitting on the back of Morty. "Awesome! You clean up nicely there, Rocky" Eli takes the beanie from Adam's head and wags a finger at him. "What?" Adam can only say as he readjusts his plaid purple tie around his neck. Eli helps him adjust his shirt collar from his suit jacket. "Hey it's not easy to get change in a car, you know. Now, are you finally going to tell me why you brought me all the way out here?"<p>

"Come with me" Eli starts to walk towards the fence and opens it. _No lock?_ Adam thinks before he starts to walk behind his friend, who's only light source is coming from his phone's flashlight. "Eli, this is really freaking me out. Just tell me what's going on."

"Ok" Eli points his phone to the ground. "A while back I was out here with Clare and we found this awesome place to, you know, hang out and talk."

"Talk, huh?" Adam is more than skeptical on what exactly he and Clare do, but shakes the thoughts from his head.

"Any way, Clare let it slip to someone that this was a great little hide away and well? We're heading there right now." Eli can now see a small glow in front of them.

"Wait, so we're going to a party? And why aren't you dress up? And how did you get my clothes?" Adam shoots out the questions like bullets. Eli turns off his phones light and turns around. Adam looks confused. He can still see Eli in the pitch black night. He can see the trees and leaves on the floor. It is now he notices the light shining ahead of them.

"This is not a party, I'm not the guest of honor, and your brother gave me your clothes and shoes this morning when I went to pick you up. I've been carrying them in the back of Morty all day. So now, without any further interruptions or questions, let's get going." He grabs Adam from his shoulders and pulls him in front of him, pushing him towards the lights.

Adam wants to stand his ground but his friend keeps bumping him along until he finally just gives in and starts to walk. His eyes shot up when he hears something. _Music? Out here?_ Adam rolls his eyes. He had not questioned the lights being up here, in the middle of nowhere, but the music he couldn't believe.

* * *

><p>Finally, he took in the scenery in front of him.<p>

The place seemed old and torn down, but it was highlighted with cream and white colored decorations; on what he thought were the only two standing walls of the old building that had once stood there. He saw the circle on top of one of the walls, some stained crystal glass still on it, brought to life with lights circling it. He felt the rough branches and leaves underneath him on his walk here disappear. He looks down and sees carpet rugs placed on top of one other. His ears take in the soft music that plays, the soft melody of strings, the violin solo powering the song. He looks to the corners of the walls, as if to catch the speakers, but nothing. _They must hidden_ he thinks before he looks over at what was serving as the third wall. Lights cascade down and barely touch the carpeted earth. He sees the silk hung on top of the structure, hiding well the wood that he suspects is what's underneath. He notices the silk spiraling down the two pillars.

And the thing that sits in the middle of all this? an intimate table, decorated in the same colors as everything around him. He gets closer to it. He sees the cream colored table cloth, the white plates decorated with a small silver ring around their edge, the same design on the glassware; the table napkins placed gently underneath the silverware and the white roses sitting in a small basket in between the plates with two purple ones in the middle of the white ones. He looks around and notices more white roses. Some on a makeshift counter near the table and some next to a bottle sitting in a bucket of ice.

* * *

><p>He can't believe it. He wants to close his eyes and open them again, but he's afraid it might just all be some sort of unrealistic dream. That he is really on Eli's couch, sleeping and having this dream. "How?" he says to himself.<p>

"Adam" He turns and looks at Clare standing now next to Eli. "You always want to do over the top things for others, especially for people you love, but this time? It's your turn to be treated special" she smiles while Eli wraps an arm around her. "How?" he says to her. "Someone who cares so much about you wanted to show you how special she thinks you are to her."

"And how much she appreciates you and all that you have done for her." Fiona says. Adam looks over at the light wall as she passes through it. He takes in her outfit and his. Her strapless purple dress hugs her form until opening up around her waist and stopping above her knee. Her hair pinned to one side in her signature curls, a small necklace falling around her neck, halting on top of her breast. Adam swallows hard and stops the thoughts he has running through his head at that moment. He makes eye contact with her, her eyes glowing with the lights around them. "Whoa" Adam tells her. Fiona walks up to him.

Her hands had finally stopped shaking now that she had seen his expression of her surprise. She smiled at the well-dressed boy in front of her. His hair was a bit messy but she had to admit that she like the look. "Adam, I really wanted to show you that you're not the romantic one in this relationship." She grabs his hand and leads him to the table.

Adam looks and no longer sees Eli or Clare. He walks over to the chair closes to Fiona and pulls it from the table. "My prince charming" she smiles while sitting and he pushes it closer to the table. He takes his seat across and continues to look around. "How were you-"

"Good evening" he hears and sees Holly J coming from between the light wall. "I hope you guys know my name by now." she jokes. "I'll be your waitress this evening." She was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. "We'll be starting with the salad before the main course." She looks towards the light wall. Clare and Eli, now dress like Holly J, come out, holding two plates of salad. They put it down on top of the plate on the table and leave again. Holly J smiles at the couple and leaves as well. Just them, the music becomes a little more audible and loud. Adam looks down at the plate and then at Fiona, who smiles at him, encouraging him to pick up his fork.

They take a few bites before Holly J walks out and puts two glasses of water on their table. Adam takes a sip before speaking. "How were you able to put this together, Fi?" he asks her.

"Well." Fiona sips her drink and wipes her mouth prior to continuing. "I took the day off from school to think. About us and what happened." Adam plays with a piece of lettuce, feeling shame of what he had said to her. "I talked to Clare about it and she helped me understand."

"Fiona I should have never said those things to you."

"But you did and I have to apologize."

"Huh? You? Apologize? You didn't do anything wrong, Princess."

"Yes I did." Fiona reaches from across the table and grabs his hand, Adam squeezing it. "I should have broken up with Drew the minute I started to feel something for you and I didn't. I dragged out this whole thing and never really thought about who I was really hurting. Myself and the people around me I hurt as well." Fiona squeezed back. "You acted so brave and tried to hide your own feelings about me. You gave me time to see things clearly and all I gave you was more trouble."

"You're worth all the trouble in the world, Fiona."

"But no, I'm done being trouble. I just want us to be happy and forget about the rest or what happened. I want us to be happy." Fiona smiles at him. "When I woke up, I wanted to do something special for both of us and I wanted us to remember it. Clare had told me about this place a while back and when we were talking last night, I told her I wanted to do something for you. I asked for Holly J to help me. I stayed home to think of a plan and arrived at school around lunch time and put the plan in motion. It took a while to get some volunteers, but Clare helped out in that department and Holly J made some promises to some of the students, but it all worked out."

"It looks amazing!" Adam looked around. "How did you bring all this out here?"

"Sav and the help of his dad's truck."

"The music?"

"A generator Clare let us borrow. It also connected to the lights. Sav set up the speakers in places where the acoustics would be amazing? His words, not mine" she laughs.

"Ok ready for the main course?" Holly J asks as she clears the plates while Clare and Eli simultaneously set the salmon fillets with rice and asparagus down in front of them. Adam looks over at Fiona once they're alone and shakes his heads, smiling at her choice of food. "What? I ate after you left and it was really good. Since you didn't get a chance to try it, I made it for us."

"You made this?!" He looks down at the fish and looks for any burned marks.

"I had some help from Holly J, but I cooked it for the most part."

Adam takes his fork and cuts into the fish, taking the cut piece into his mouth. "Wow! It's really good!" he exclaims. "I am full of surprises, right?" Fiona winks at him as they start to dig in.

They start to talk about school and hobbies, Adam asking her about any new designs she has since spring would be coming soon; Fiona asking if he ever plans to start a band or a comic book series with his artistic talents. They talk about what they want to do after they are done with high school, with Adam really not picking a set career. "We're young so we don't have to worry about that sort of thing just yet" Fiona tells him. Adam nods in agreement. "I don't know. I mean I like art and I like to draw, so something like an architect? Engineer? That would be interesting." Adam shrugs it off as he bites into the chocolate cake they were having for dessert now. The songs playing had now changed to something less formal and more modern. Adam stood up and walked over to Fiona. He put his hand out for her to take.

She put her napkin on the table and took his hand. He walks over to a space empty beside them and places his left hand on her waist. Fiona puts her hand on his shoulder and holds on as they start to dance blindly to the music playing. They heard a new song start and she listens to the words.

Adam pulls her closer to his body as she puts her head on his shoulder. Her eyes close and she listens to his heartbeat, racing under her ear. Adam looks up at the sky above and sees the small opening between the trees as the moon shines down.

_Suddenly I'm caught in your light  
>Opened the door, and you stepped inside<br>And I'm watching the hours  
>Looking for reasons<br>Find that I'm missing every beat of your heart  
>'Til you're back in my arms,<br>I'll be waiting up, counting the stars  
>Counting the stars<em>

Fiona looks up at him, wrapping her arms around his back, Adam doing the same with her before he leans down and brushes his lips to hers. She closes the gap between them and kisses him, hoping to show how special he makes her feel. Adam holds her, mirroring her lips before deepening their kisses. His tongue swipes her bottom lip. She moans, giving him access before feeling herself melt under his soft touch. He pulls away from their kiss, pecking her lips a few more times, kissing her softly once more. Fiona sighs as she hugs him closer.

"I love you, Adam Torres. I love you so much." She looks deep into his blue eyes. "You make me feel special when I don't even feel like I deserve it. I love you. You love me the way I am and I couldn't ask for anything more from you. I'll always cherish you and love you for as long as you'll have me in your life."

"Princess, you and you alone make me feel like I am a better man." He cups her cheek. "You see pass my shell and see something that sometimes I don't even see myself. You are the love that every man should experience once in their life and I am so happy I get this love from you. I don't think I could ever care for another girl like I care for you. Remember that I'm never far from you. I love you. I love all of you." He smiles down at her "Your smile makes me smile. You make this man smile when he doesn't think he can. Anything that happens, good or bad, between us? I know it will never make me love you less. You have my heart. You will always have it. No matter how far away or how close we are to one another, nothing will change that. I love you, my Princess. I love you so much." He kisses her. "You're the last thing I want in my heart when I fall asleep at night" he whispers to her.

It was a few more minutes of dancing to the music before Holly J and Eli clear the table. Clare heads over to the makeshift counter and takes the bottle from the bucket of ice, wiping it with a napkin. Holly J comes over to them and puts down two wine glasses. Adam looks over at Fiona. "Sparkling cider" she says to him and he nods. Eli put three more glasses down. "So." He grabs the bottle from Clare and kisses her hand. "I think we need to celebrate to this awesome first date Fiona put together."

"No." Adam interrupts. "The smoking fish? That was our first date." He looks at Fiona. "No matter how it ended, I still want to count it because without it? We wouldn't have this great second date." Fiona grins at him. Eli takes off the tin foil from the bottle and starts to push the cork out, pointing it away from them and to an empty corner. The pop makes everyone cheer while the glasses get filled. "To you guys" Fiona says to their three friends. "For helping me and going beyond that so that I could pull this off. Thank you so much guys. I'm forever indebted to you."

"Nah. It was our pleasure." Eli sips the liquid. "We know if Adam would have asked, we would have done it too, so it's no big deal."

"We're happy to help." Clare smiles at the couple.

"I know how much you guys mean to one another so this was all for a good cause."

"Thank you again, you guys." Fiona hugs Clare and Holly J as Eli just nods his head. "Thank you for everything."

"I also want to say thank you for tricking me into getting more snacks." Adam tells Eli before the two fist bump. "Thank you to Holly J and the power she holds." Holly J laughs. "And thank you Clare because you are hopeless romantic and for rubbing that off on me." Clare looks tenderly at the couple.

They all sip on the sparkling liquid, sharing a few glasses more before they start to break down the table and the speakers.

* * *

><p>"I just text Sav. He'll pick up his equipment and the supplies after picking the wooden arch from here. No rain tonight so it should be ok up there until tomorrow." Holly J puts her phone in her pocket.<p>

"That's cool. I'll take the generator to Clare's house tomorrow and he can just meet me there?" Eli says to Holly J. "Ok I'll let him know. Clare, are you ready?" Holly J looks at Clare, who gestures for them to head out. "You're taxi is here, Fi" Holly J says as the taxi pulls up next to her car and Morty. Both girls say goodbye to Fiona, Adam and Eli before going to Holly J's car. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh! Here." Eli heads to the back of his car again. "Your brother gave me an overnight bag as well. I'll pick you up in the afternoon? Text me when to come over and get you, alright? Your mom thinks you're spending the night at my house so everything is good." Eli hands the bag to Adam, who fist bumps his best friend. Eli says goodbye to Fiona before heading to Morty and driving off.

* * *

><p>Fiona opens the door to her condo and they step inside. The lights are on; Adam figuring Fiona had turned them on before she left. She puts her keys down and locks the door behind them, grabbing his hand and leading them towards her bedroom. "You can change in the bathroom and I'll change out here?" She asks him. Adam agrees and heads for her bathroom. He doesn't take long and starts to brush his teeth with the toothbrush and tooth paste his brother had put inside his bag. He found two shirts, one his pajama shirt and another he figures for tomorrow. He put his outfit back in the garment bag Eli gave him and exhaled. His never slept with his binder and tonight was no exception. He was nervous, more on how Fiona would react than him being without it. He knocked on the door, hearing ready from the other side.<p>

Fiona wore a tank top and pajama bottoms, Adam becoming more aware of his stare. He swallows his nerves down before he walks into the room. "Oh set it on the chair while I brush my teeth." She tells him, walking pass him to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, they stood in front of the bed. "What side do you like to sleep on?" he asked her. "It doesn't really matter. I usually wake up all over the place." She chuckles. "I'll take the left then?" he told her. Fiona smiles and walks over to pull the cover from on top of her bed, placing it midway down before getting in. Adam walk over to the left side and gets in under the sheets with her, his heart racing under his long sleeve pajama shirt. "Comfy?" Fiona asks him and he nods. She turns the lights off on her end table and adjusts herself in bed, getting closer to Adam. She kisses him on the lips. "Don't be nervous, Adam. I'm not going to pounce on you, you know." She jokes as Adam relaxes. She holds his hand under the covers and closes her eyes. Adam moves closer to her, still holding her hand, moving onto his side and looking at her. _No makeup and still beautiful_ he sighs. Her breathing starts to regulate and she lets go of his hand as she rolls over to her other side, scooting herself closer to him. Adam wraps a hand loosely around her midsection and takes in her perfume smell. He feels his head fill with images of the night, their kisses and their dancing.

He sighs, scooting closer to her body, replaying their date once again, ideas popping into his head on what he could do for their third date.

End of Chapter 37


End file.
